Three Degrees of Separation
by Gimpy1
Summary: For three years Marie has lived her own personal hell alone, ignored and deeply depressed. When Logan finally comes back everything changes and the good and bad start to take an interest.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Three Degrees of Separation  
  
Author: Gimpy  
  
Rating: R for the obvious reasons such as violence, language and mature subject mature.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters... you know the drill on this one.  
  
Author's Notes: Not my first fan fiction but my first X-Men fiction so be honest, please...  
  
Summary: For three years Marie has lived her own personal hell - alone, ignored and deeply depressed. When Logan finally comes back everything changes and the good and bad start to take an interest.  
  
The wind rustled through the trees, swaying and swirling around all that came across its path. Coated in a fresh blanket of cold, its touch seeped into the leaves. Each green limb conformed to its will, moving with it, allowing it to pull at their only ties to the large woodland creature that gave them life. Its will pressed on them, its eerie song of 'come dance with me' enticing them to let go of life and delve into the unknown. The guise of eternity the winds daunting chant exuded, lured a precious few away from safety into the depths of death. Each fallen victim tumbled down, its decent eased by its captor.  
  
Lost in the fold, the wind left behind its fallen, moving on to riper pastures, searching for bigger prey to tease. With the speed of an angel, the devil nipping at its heels, the wind moved, swirling and contouring to the world around it. Deep set eyes of prematurely aged adolescence view the wind's force as a god sent, allowing the cool pressure to press against forbidden skin.  
  
The creamy smooth plain of untainted flesh responded to the winds tantalizing touch. Mounds formed as if the skin were purely reaching out to envelop itself further in the winds hold. As if a living breathing form of consciousness the wind became intrigued with this gentle form perched atop a skyward building. Arching itself, the wind folded around the girl, feeling its way into every crevasse it could find, reveling in the sensation of warmth.  
  
A husky sigh floated free from pursed lips, the sound mingling with the winds own tempered cry. Both entities relished in the feel of the other. Curving and responding to the others movements until all had been explored. Dark auburn hair whipped in the air gracefully, moving as if fingers roamed through it with care. Tears threatened freshly cleansed eyes at the odd feelings rushing through her.  
  
The pure cold of the wind's touch resonated in her mind and a convulsive shiver forged in the pit of her stomach. Realizing the discomfort it brought its new play toy the wind backed away, hovering within inches of her face. It memorized the young woman's features, boring into memory the stone-carved face of true sorrow, the persistent lines of constant pain and the never-ending age that had raped her of innocence. It felt the death and ruin that lay behind the fragile form of a young woman, felt its irreversible pang. The wind recoiled from the painful itch her hard stare brought, backing away from the drowning sorrow.  
  
As fast as it had come it vanished, leaving the soft tendrils of auburn and white hair to fall flat against pale skin. Shimmering eyes blinked back tears of rejection's sting brought on by the winds escape. Not even nature's most pure creature could stand to be near her. Dropping chin to chest her stone cold eyes took in the five-story drop and she envisioned the fall. The wind would not ease her fall as it had the leaves.  
  
That thought alone kept her from plunging into the depths. Instead shaky hands curled around the warmth of her coffee mug, bringing the liquid to her parched lips. There she sat waiting for the sun to rise and vanquish the cold deep within her heart and melt the ice that covered it.  
  
****  
  
Excited chatter filtered through the room, each voice mingling to form one, overbearing sound. Ignorant to the sound, Ororo waited for the teens to settle down. Standing at the head of the class, she watched in bemusement. By the richness in their voices you would have thought they hadn't talked to each other in days when in fact it had been only yesterday. Wisely she recognized their need to release pent up energy. The school year was swiftly coming to an end, the only thing between them, summer vacation and the real world after graduation were the impending exams that seemed to loom over their heads.  
  
Nostalgically, Ororo thought back to her last year of high school and the wreck Jean called a friend. The memories gave new life to the pity she felt for her students, fueled by the thought of the monster exam she had hidden in her room waiting to torment them. Sighing an amused breath, she gracefully strode to the other side of her desk and coughed soundly. The normally effective tactic landed on deaf ears.  
  
"Class," she called softly and received no reward for her effort. "Class!" This time her voice boomed over the small group, bringing to a rest the upheaval of teenage gossip. She smiled at the sheepish faces as their owners slipped into their assigned desks. "Thank you."  
  
With a warm smile she moved to take attendance. Thumbing down the names, she called them out one at a time, receiving an array of responses, spanning from a quiet 'here' to a smug 'nope'. Midway down the list she stopped and stared at the class.  
  
"Rogue?" she called again, searching the vast amount of faces. Peering at the empty desk that belonged to the person in question, she turned to stare at Kitty.  
  
The girl's cheeks flushed with color under Ororo's stare. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she readied herself to lie outright about Rogue's location. Dread filled the girl, she never had been very good at lying. Thankfully she never had a chance to prove that point, Jubilee having stepped in before she even had time to open her mouth.  
  
"Uh Ms. Monroe," she called from behind the dark hair that framed her face. "She wasn't feeling all that well last night. I'm pretty sure she's in bed."  
  
A sigh of relief washed over Kitty's timid features and she mouthed an expressive 'thank you' to Jubilee. The young woman just smirked and stared at her teacher head on, daring Ororo to question her perfectly executed lie.  
  
Accepting Jubilee's excuse, Ororo continued with her class all the while her mind fluttering back to the young girl who'd almost turned into a young woman over night. No one had noticed the changes over take the girl. The once soft overtly joyous eyes had been sealed over with a thick coat of cold indifference. She began to carry herself as if the world itself lay strapped onto her shoulders, the straps digging deeper and deeper into her flesh with each passing day. Logan's less than appealing qualities resurfaced, her mouth spouting things no one ever believed would come from the proclaimed Southern Bell.  
  
Somehow in the course of what seemed like a day, she withdrew herself from the world and those who lived in it. Hiding in dark corners, sitting at the back of classes, speaking only when spoken to. A smile on her solemn face was as rare as laughter shining in her eyes. By the time they had tuned in to her turmoil it was too late to try talking, reasoning with her, being there for her. There were only two people they knew she would confide in - one was hundreds of miles away on some barren road doing 70 in a 50mph limit zone. The other too inexperienced to know the right words to say to make her see the truth in what she was doing.  
  
Peering at the mass of blonde hair, she found herself pitying Bobby. He had no idea the huge role he now played in Rogue's life nor how to use that role to help save her from herself.  
  
Torn from the foreboding thoughts that toyed with her emotions, she realized she was still discussing the upcoming exams. Forcing herself to concentrate on the task at hand, she waited for the bell to ring so she could make sure the girl she'd come to call a friend was still breathing.  
  
****  
  
Leaning heavily on the wood covered walls, Ororo waited as patiently as she could for Jean to round the corner. The woman was renown for keeping tight schedules during school hours. Never once did she falter - striving to keep the same routine. Ororo never quite understood why, all she knew was Jean had an ever-present need for fixed reality. Any twist or bend that might jump out of the cracks sent her to the point of severe anger. Normally she was a calm reassuring presence but in those moments, an ocean between you and her wasn't space enough.  
  
And here she was about to impede on her well-laid out plan. Pushing down the jumble of nerves swelling in her stomach, she spotted Jean as she rounded the corner. Chancing a glance at her watch, she smirked and wistfully thought to herself 'right on time'.  
  
"You scare me sometimes," Ororo broke out, pushing off the wall and hindering Jean's path.  
  
Shocked at her friend's presence let alone her words, Jean merely stared at the woman. "Huh?"  
  
Ororo had to stifle a giggle at the completely clueless look on her friend's face. "You are far too anal for your own good sometimes."  
  
Jean couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Is that why you've stopped me? To pester me? Again?"  
  
Sobering, Ororo dawned a serious mask that completely covered her once dancing eyes. The change goaded Jean enough to ask what was wrong. Shaking her head, Ororo tried to find the right words. "I need you to do me a favor. I'd do it myself but well... Rogue didn't come to class this morning. Jubilee said she wasn't feeling well last night but..."  
  
"She's been known to cover for people," Jean finished her sentence for her. "You think she got herself into more trouble?" Neither had to think too deeply to know what she was referring to. The memory of a very drunk Rogue curled up on the kitchen floor, knife in one hand, blood filling the other from a deep gash imbedded on her wrist, still fresh in their minds.  
  
Shaking the idea and the memory from her mind, Ororo droned, "No, I think she's hiding, again. I was going to go looking but... I wouldn't have the slightest clue as to where she is and... you're the only one she won't snap at."  
  
Jean almost wished that fact would bring a smile to her face, make her feel special, but it didn't. She knew Rogue still possessed parts of Logan in her, parts that made her more civil towards her and her alone. There was nothing special about that. She almost freed herself enough to let her mind travel to place it'd left alone for the longest two and a half years of her life. She thought of Logan, of the wreckage he'd left in his wake, the scars that had marred the purest innocence left in a life were it came in short supply, Rogue. Shuddering at the anger that manifested itself, she turned to Ororo and murmured her answer. "I'll find her."  
  
Reaching out in comfort, Ororo gave the other woman a warm squeeze on the arm, knowing full well where her thoughts had wavered. "Thank you... let me know?"  
  
"Yeah," she whispered and watched the head of white hair walk solemnly away. Breathing in a waft of air Jean turned and picked a direction. She'd check her room first with the knowledge that she wouldn't be there. She took to the stairs, taking them two at a time.  
  
She couldn't help the unrest that settled in the pit of her stomach, could barely even ignore it. Her unrelenting worry for the younger woman grew with each step as she approached Rogue's room. She couldn't explain the feelings but knew she couldn't pass them off as unheeded. Forcing her heart to still as her body did before the girl's door she rose a hesitant hand. It wasn't a hesitation as to what was on the other side but the reaction she would receive for interrupting what ever was on the other side.  
  
The loud sound of knuckles on hard wood sounded like lightning in Jean's ears. As its ring died down she waited for a response not really sure in the fact that she'd receive one - pleasant or not. When nothing but silence followed she gingerly opened the door and scanned the room. Surprised washed over her. The room was clean for the first time in she couldn't remember how long and Rogue wasn't in it. The site of cleanliness almost scared her, the reasons unknown to even herself.  
  
Closing her eyes, she willed her mind to catch on to even a glimmer of Rogue's aura. Shuttering, she felt the never-ending cloud that hovered over the young woman and chose to follow the feeling. Eyes closed she put trust in her abilities and soon found herself taking the steps up to the top floor standing in the middle of the hall. Rogue's ambience seemed to stop on that spot and Jean started to question her own abilities when she felt it. A rush of cold air licked at her exposed skin and an involuntary shiver caught her breath, freezing it in place somewhere between her lips and her lungs. That dreadful feeling hit her again this time with far more force then she ever thought possible. Turning on her heal she stared wide-eyed at the window left vicariously open.  
  
Her heart beat so furiously she swore it'd burst forth from her chest. Inching her way to the opened window she cursed herself, wishing she could move faster - reach the unknown swifter. Gripping brashly at the ledge of the window she swallowed a burning lump and leaned out. Her eyes fell to the ground below the window out of pure uncertainty - the glance was followed by a sigh of relief and a gruff chuckle.  
  
Snapping her head to the side she caught sight of Rogue's striking white streaks framing her sallow face. The feelings of relief intensified at the angelic sight.  
  
Another damning scoff floated through the air. "You thought I jumped didn't you?"  
  
Jean barely had time to process her words - shock waves rolling through her.  
  
"It's okay, I probably would have thought that too." There was numbness in her words, a lifelessness that took hold of Jean's already breaking heart.  
  
Yet still Jean could say nothing, the words never finding their way past her tongue. Unable to speak, silence followed. She took that time to take in her counterpart. Her hair lay about her face, made wild and unruly by the winds tempered touch, her eyes were unreadable dark pools hidden behind heavy makeup and shadows framed their contours. Nothing of this girl before her even resembled her former self. Sighing Jean took hold of herself and leaned further out the window.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Her voice wavered.  
  
"Relaxing." Short and curt but filled with hidden meaning no one had the key to.  
  
"On a ledge fifty feet off the ground? You could fall."  
  
"Would that be so bad..."  
  
Jean's breath caught and she was once again reminded of the night in the kitchen, of the blood that dripped from her porcelain skin on to the cool linoleum floor. "You don't mean that." She wanted desperately for this girl to agree, to ebb the feelings grating at her soul.  
  
"It'd be like flying... I've never flown before."  
  
"Rogue, come inside, please," she pleaded.  
  
Whether Rogue heard her plea or simply ignored it, she wasn't sure but the next thing she knew Rogue reached beside her and pulled out a coffee mug and container.  
  
"Coffee? I brought an extra cup."  
  
"Rogue..." she groaned slightly. "Please just come inside."  
  
Peering up over the rim of her own coffee mug, Rogue stared at the scene before her. "The world looks almost peaceful from up here."  
  
"Rogue," Jean persisted, the desperation in her voice growing.  
  
"It just exists, no complications, no hang ups. It just is."  
  
"Marie."  
  
The sound of her real name tumbling off of Jean's desperate voice broke through Rogue's façade. Her head snapped, her eyes blazing with the purest rage Jean had ever seen. "Don't call me that!" Rogue shrieked, her voice shrill in comparison to the dull tone she'd previously carried. "Don't ever call me that! You don't get to call me that!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Jean rose her hands in compliance. "I'm sorry... just please come inside." She was beyond desperate and on the verge of forcing the adolescent inside.  
  
Rogue seemed to sense the underlining intent that came with Jean's words. Dropping her shoulders she gathered her things and passed them to Jean. She took them eagerly and moved back to allow the girl to crawl out of the window. Reaching out a hand she aided her down. The breath that had caught in her throat vanquished the moment her feet touched stable ground. Nonchalantly Rogue took back the pot and her mug.  
  
"Thanks." With that Rogue moved off, making her way back into the folds of the huge mansion.  
  
"Wait! Can't we just... I don't know talk about this."  
  
Turning, Rogue's gaze remained unfazed, unemotional. "About what?"  
  
Jean tried to suppress her anger at the creature before her. Having single handedly almost given her half a dozen heart attacks in the span of a few minutes she was now acting as if nothing had happened. She acted with such melancholy that it infuriated Jean to no end. "How about the fact that you've probably spent most of the night and half the morning sitting on a ledge fifty feet up? How about the fact that you just off-handedly smiled at the idea of falling fifty feet?"  
  
A placated smile forced its way onto Rogue's pale cheeks and the numbed girl had to force herself to ignore the tears filling Jean's sad eyes. "I was relaxing."  
  
"Right," Jean breathed out hotly. "Cause every one likes to relax on a ledge five stories off the ground. Come on, I'm not that inane. Talk to me Rogue, I'm worried, we all are." She hated herself for wanting nothing more then to slap the unnatural fake grin off her face.  
  
"What do you know?" She didn't even try to hide the cold frosty tone that encrusted her words.  
  
"I know that you're hurting and you think you have to do it alone but you don't. I'm here, we all are." She checked Rogue's unchanging eyes for any sign of recognition of her words. Nothing. "Can't you see that?"  
  
Squaring her shoulders, Rogue decided to end the conversation with two simple but heart breaking sentences. "What I see and what I know are two very different things. You taught me that."  
  
It was then that Jean realized she'd lost her. Lost her to the demons that plagued her every waking moment, the nightmares that haunted her dreams. The once shy girl was nothing but a shell - gutted by the reality of her unrelenting situation. Her mouth dried up along with her pearls of wisdom and all she could do was watch as Rogue walked away from her.  
  
Despondently she wiped at the lone tear that had broken past the brave face she so desperately tried to hide behind. Her attempts at pulling herself together again failed and she slumped in defeat. Dragging heavy burdened feet, she made her way back to her office. Her gut twisted and knotted itself until she could barely breath. Without warning she felt a hand grasp her arm and pull her out of the hall. Her vision came as a blur and she collided with a warm solid chest.  
  
She didn't even have to look up to know who it was and simply rested her head on the warm chest. Shoulders wracked with tears shook as broad hands moved to grasp and hold Jean's shivering form to his chest.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" Scott's hot breath wafted over Jean's pale neck.  
  
Peering up at him he inhaled sharply as he took in her red and swollen eyes. A breathy sob escaped her frowning lips as she croaked one single word. "Rogue."  
  
That's all Scott needed to know exactly why this beautiful woman was so upset. Pulling her closer to him he had to stifle the low growl forming in the back of his throat. He hated to feel anger towards Rogue when he knew she was just trying to deal with everything, but it hurt to see the love of his life brought to tears because of a struggle that had seemingly gone on for far too long.  
  
Jean basked in the feel of Scott's protective arms and for a moment felt normal. "I found her outside on a window ledge upstairs..." she murmured heavily into his knitted gray sweater.  
  
"Again?"  
  
Pulling back, Jean's glassy eyes went from shock to frustration back to shock. "What do you mean 'again'?"  
  
Giving her a compulsive shrug he answered, "I found her there last week, she promised she wouldn't do it again."  
  
Retracting herself fully from his warmth she stared at him in disbelief. "And you actually believed her?"  
  
The words came out in more of a statement then a question but he answered anyway. "Of course not, I've been keeping an eye out for her but I can't be there all the time. Is she okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah she's great." Sarcasm dripped viciously from her tongue. "I cannot believe you didn't tell me about this new habit of hers."  
  
Reaching for her again he moved to her. "She asked me not to and the least we can do is keep our word." He finished the sentence but both of them knew there was more to be said.  
  
Sighing she leaned back again the door. "I can't help but think that if he had kept his word, if he came back..."  
  
Scott's blood boiled at the words though deep down he knew they were coming. "Don't. Don't give him full credit for this when he's only part of the problem."  
  
She wanted to respond, to defend her stand on the subject but didn't. This same scene had replayed dozens of times since Logan left and it always ended in a stand off and one of them sleeping somewhere else for the night. "I hate this!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. "I hate not being able to help her."  
  
"I've come to a conclusion recently. One you're not going to want to hear." He had to stray his eyes away from her hopeful ones, knowing with his next few words he was going to break that hope. "We've tried over and over to help her and you know better then the rest of us she doesn't want it. And in all honesty there is nothing we can do."  
  
Jean opened her mouth to intervene but Scott's hand covered her mouth before she could. "You know it's true Jean. No matter what we do or say we can't help her."  
  
She couldn't hold back anymore, shooting venom with her words. "And what do you expect us to do? Just sit around and watch. Let her dip even deeper into depression? What happens when the cuts start getting deeper or the ledges higher? What then? Do we still do nothing! The healing abilities she acquired from Logan have already started to dissipate, do you honestly want to be partly responsible for real scars to form on that beautiful angel of a girl? Can you honestly let her just slip away from us! "  
  
A habitable hand scrapped through Scott's hair as he strived to help Jean understand the reality of the situation. "She already has Jean. She slipped away a long time ago. You've just been too blind to see it." His own retaliating words cut deeper then he ever intended and he started to feel sick just having said them. "She knows we're here if she ever decides she needs us and all we can do is be here."  
  
The tears escaped once more, tumbling down her chiseled cheeks, slipping off her arched chin. She couldn't accept his words, couldn't accept that there was no way to show Rogue the light at the end of her tunnel. "No... you and the others can give up on her but I will never, NEVER do that."  
  
No more words could be said - both on their own side - unable and unwilling to pass the line between them. Jean grew uncomfortable standing under Scott's gaze. With an agitated scoff she tuned her back on her lover and on his bed and he knew she would not be returning, not tonight and probably not the next day. Scott's feet formed themselves into stone, bridging a gap to the ground, unmoving from his rooted spot.  
  
Granting herself one last glance at Scott, Jean left, moving on through her day as if they weren't standing on shallow ice. 


	2. Ch 2

Hey Mish, Jenny, thank you ladies so much for your reviews.  
  
Mish: I love you and I'll hopefully see you later this week if you're not working.  
  
Jenny: ...I agree completely about the beginning of the first chapter. I'm the author and even I can barely read it without having to concentrate really hard. Just don't let that discourage you, trust that's the only part that heady. I was in a Shakespearean/Expressionist mood then I first started this and that's what came out - wasn't even intended to be an x-men fic but evolution tends to take it's course with or without consent.  
  
Hope you too ladies enjoy this next part, ~Gimpy~  
  
A soft gentle hum lightly filled the room, taking over the space silence once owned. The sound was so sensual, so addictive to Bobby's sensitive ears that the bold black words that riddled his Chemistry book started to meld together. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to force himself to concentrate but when the angelic voice grew in pitch he was lost, grappled by the vixen the voice belonged too. Gripping his book he glared mockingly at the owner. Her eyes pinned on her own identical Chemistry book she never noticed his searing stare.  
  
"You're doing it again," Bobby mumbled, catching her by surprise.  
  
"Huh?" she mumbled, her head never rising.  
  
"You're humming again," he clarified.  
  
"No I wasn't." Her voice remained but a mutter under her breath.  
  
A babbled laugh sprang out of Bobby's lips before he had a chance to stop it. "Yes you were, I heard it." His words held a lighthearted challenge in its tone.  
  
Rogue took the bait, flashing him a sneer. "Really?" Leaning back with an overt sense of confidence she grinned. "And what alleged song was I allegedly humming, Mr. Drake?"  
  
"Well Miss Brat, I wouldn't know that cause as you well know, I am musically challenged." He played into her hand like a greedy newborn fawn desperate for it's mother's attention.  
  
Holding her head high the smirk grew in amusement and measure. "Precisely my point."  
  
Shaking his head he shot back, "Doesn't change the fact that you were humming."  
  
Ducking her head bashfully as rosy pink tainted her pale cheeks she muttered, "If I was I'm sorry, I can't help it."  
  
"It's okay, it's actually kind of beautiful." Bobby's voice dropped in tone, emphasizing the seriousness behind his comment.  
  
Her deep-set eyes widened and the flush of color deepened. She opened her mouth to respond but came up short, instead bowing her head away from his probing eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice how flustered she'd really become. Boring holes in her Chemistry book with her eyes, she attempted to get the words to stick in her mind. A growl emanated from her petit form and she tossed the book away.  
  
"I can't do this anymore, my eyes are going all buggy." Her lush lips jutted out forming a childish pout. "Don't get me wrong, I love Chemistry. If Chemistry was a person I'd marry it but I hate tests and I hate studying even more."  
  
Bobby's shoulder shook in a silence chuckle. "You wouldn't be human if you did."  
  
Rogue's brow rose. "Human?"  
  
His silent laugh became more than audible when he realized his mistake. "Right."  
  
"Can we take a break?"  
  
"We just had one not ten minutes ago."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Good point," he swiftly mimicked Rogue and tossed his own book aside with ease. "So, you were on the roof last night." It was a statement of fact rather than a question.  
  
Rogue's light mood deepened sharply. Closing her eyes, she tried to hide her shame from him. "You heard about that."  
  
"Well it's been going around the school like wildfire, so yeah." His voice remained detached giving nothing of his mood away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know I promised I wouldn't do it again but..."  
  
"Hey you don't have to explain it to me. I understand. It's one of the only places you can think." His lips curved into a reassuring smile.  
  
"It's not just that," she started, not quite understanding that she didn't have to justify herself to him.  
  
"You don't have to explain it to me Rogue. I get that you need to do it."  
  
Awe shined through her glossy eyes at his words, awe and resentment. "I wish everyone else treated me the way you do."  
  
"How's that?" Though he knew the answer he couldn't help wanting to hear her say it.  
  
"So understanding, so accepting of me." Her voice fell to barely above a whisper and she let out a shaky breath filled with the promise of self- pitying tears.  
  
With a sad smile Bobby changed the subject. "You wanna get some ice cream or something?" He held hidden hope in his question. In the last week Rogue had left her room only when necessary or under severe duress. His breath caught when her nose scrunched up in distaste and she shook her head, the sadness having disappeared. The wonders that were this woman before him would never cease to make him pause in awe.  
  
"How about some music?" She was out of her chair before he even had a chance to give his opinion. Walking over to her CD player, she hummed the song from before as she searched. "And no griping about me picking the music," she quipped before Bobby could even open his mouth. "Like you said - you are musically impaired."  
  
Running an idle finger over the keys, she pushed down on a select few and before Bobby knew it, the song from before was wafting out of the speakers. Rogue's eye slid shut and she started to hum to the tune, swaying to the melodic sound. Moving from one foot to the other she unconsciously turned up the volume and hummed a little louder. Every now and then a word would manifest itself amongst the hummed notes. Transfixed, Bobby rose to his feet and moved to stand behind her.  
  
Sensing his presence, Rogue's hips moved more seductively, catching his eye almost immediately. He had to stifle a groan as he reached for her. His hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her reverie. Using his hand he turned her more fully to him.  
  
"Dance with me?" he asked, answering the question floating in her eyes. Hesitation took the question's place and he merely took her gloved hand and whispered a gentle, "Please?"  
  
Sighing she allowed him to pull her into his arms. Anxiously she draped her arms around his neck and found a safe spot on his chest to place her head. As one they swayed, holding the other tightly. A giggle muffled itself in Bobby's chest when Rogue felt his hand moved to the center of her back.  
  
"Shh," he scolded her before his own voice lost its strength. He lost himself in the feel of her pressed against him, her form fitting and conforming to his as if it were a missing piece to his puzzle. His nose flared as he breathed in her scent, its tantalizing spice tickling its way into his heart.  
  
Rogue herself allowed her mind to drift as she tried to remember a time when someone dared to hold her this close for this long. She relished in the feel of warm arms encircling her own cold body. Snuggling a little deeper into his chest, neither one cared when the song ended and another equally soft song took its place.  
  
Resting his chin on her head, he prayed for the strength to let go and not try to wrap her in his arms forever. The strength to not press his lips to hers, to not lower her onto the bed and hope to die in the most blissful way he could ever imagine, inside her.  
  
When the song changed again they were forced to acknowledge the now fast and hard beat. The pull back was slow, their eyes never breaking contact. Bobby frowned at the tears glimmering in Rogue's brown pools.  
  
"Thank you..." Her southern drawl seemed to almost overcome her words, drenching them in its charm but he understood her.  
  
Sobering, he poked her in the ribs and smirked, "Any time."  
  
A girly squeal sounded in the now darkening room and she swatted at his hand. "Don't do that."  
  
Cocking his head, a mischievous light twinkled in his eyes, one she was all too familiar with. "What, this?" At his words he poked her again, eliciting the same squeal.  
  
"Stop! Please," she pleaded, taking hold of his protruding finger.  
  
"And if I don't?" There was no chance for an answer. Adolescent nature took hold and before either had a chance to truly think they were a mess of limbs on the floor. Rogue's small body struggled fitfully under Bobby's broader one, his finger gliding over the sensitive clothed skin, forcing giggles to leap forth from the wiggling girl. His heart soared at the sound, one that had been dormant for far too long. Pride and joy roared through him at being the one to be able to make her smile, make her laugh.  
  
"Ah! God!" She squirmed away from his left hand, her hips lifting off the ground in an attempt to flip him off of her. Her sides ached more then she ever thought possible, the after effect of lack of use. The moment her hips rose from the ground Bobby inhaled sharply and backed off.  
  
She squealed again this time out of fear. Both bodies went ridged neither one able to breathe. Rogue's fear grew as she stared up at Bobby's strained features.  
  
"Oh god... did I? Did I hurt you?"  
  
Lightly he shook his head and gasped sharply. "No... you... uh..." he groaned again.  
  
Confusion veered itself on her but was quickly washed away as her eyes widened. "Oh," she muttered glancing down between their bodies. "Heh, sorry," she muttered, adjusting herself so she her hips strayed away from his.  
  
It was Bobby's turn to blush uncontrollably. "No, I... I'm sorry."  
  
An awkward silence descended upon them, neither one willing to make the first move. Hanging above her, Bobby struggled with the weight of his own body. "Maybe I should... move?"  
  
Rogue stopped him before he acted on his words, holding him in place. "Do you have to?"  
  
Shocked and caught off guard, there was no way he was going to be able to form any kind of sentence. Gracefully she shifted her hips once more, grinding them gently against his. They echoed each other groaning in unison at the pleasure the action caused them. Bobby's mind became a jumbled mess of incoherent thought as his body reacted almost against his will.  
  
"Rogue," he ground out her name through gritted teeth but she didn't hear him.  
  
Primal urges within Rogue heightened as she clung to him. He became but a tool, one she could use to free herself from the numb prison she'd built. As real emotion floated to the surface, a fog descended over her. Control lost all meaning and she brushed herself against him again with more force urged on by the knots tightening in her lower stomach. Her own needs began to supersede his, even when he protested again.  
  
His own heat and desire for the woman beneath him tried to take control but he couldn't let it. Deep down he knew it wasn't him she wanted rather the contact he was giving her. Disgust and hurt burned at his heart and he pushed off of her.  
  
Angered at the loss, she shot into a sitting position and readied herself to bombard him with insult. The hurt on his face stopped her mid breath and slowly she realized what she'd done. The self-hatred she'd grown accustomed to intensified. Running her hands through her hair, she pulled on the strands, the pain her own form of punishment.  
  
"Bobby... I..."  
  
"It's okay," he murmured though both saw past the words and read between the lines. She'd betrayed him, used his love for her to get what she wanted.  
  
"No it's not," she spat out, clawing at her hair again. "God! I am such a bitch!"  
  
"NO!" Bobby scrambled over to her, reaching out for her. "Don't say that."  
  
She slapped at his outreached hand. "Why? It's true! You know it, I know it, hell the whole damn school knows it!" Her voice grew with every word in both intensity and volume. "I can't believe I just did that. God!" In one of the most graceful moves Bobby had ever seen, Rogue was on her feet. Curses flowed heavily from her clenched mouth as her feet carried her across the room and back. Obscenities he'd never heard assaulted his ears, words he didn't think she knew the meaning of herself.  
  
"Stop this," he cried, moving into her path. "Just stop. You didn't do anything I didn't want."  
  
Veering around, her darkened eyes bore into Bobby's concerned features. "Don't! Don't justify this. You don't have to take this crap from me Bobby! Grow a backbone and walk. Walk away before I hurt you again, 'cause trust me I will."  
  
Slowly the underlining truth of it all started to dawn on Bobby and he was shocked at what he found. "You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd just love for me to walk away and make you really and truthfully alone cause then maybe you'd feel justified in doing what you do. Well I'm not going to give you that satisfaction. You can use me however you want but I will never leave."  
  
Hatred and sarcasm drilled its way onto her face. "He said that too and where is he now!?"  
  
"I'm not him! I will never be him!" He made sure not to say his name, remembering the last time he had. She hadn't talked to him for a week after.  
  
Breathing hotly, Rogue glared at him, her nose flaring. The muscles in her mouth clenched as her teeth grated together. "Get out."  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily." Drained, he merely whispered and slowly moved to take her in his arms. She fought him every inch of the way, pushing against him with all the strength she had left in her but like him, her energy to fight slowly drained. Succumbing to his hold, she went limp as sobs raked over her.  
  
She hated herself for her actions, hated him for not hating her, hated the world for the cards she'd been dealt but most of all she hated 'him' and all he stood for. The dreams that were forced on her gave her nothing but pain, the memories a tortured reminder of what she would never be able to have. The boy that now held her tenderly in his arms held a love for her that she didn't know how to reciprocate. It had been so long since she'd felt anything even close to pleasant and now that she had she felt even worse. She wanted to tear the flesh from her bones for having hurt this boy.  
  
"You deserve better than me, than this..." her muddled voice cracked almost beyond recognition but she knew Bobby had understood as his muscles tensed underneath her own. Rogue felt the intake of breath that meant he was about to speak. She acted before he could, pushing him fully away from her with such force he nearly stumbled onto the ground. "You have to go, now. You have to go and never come back, don't talk to me, don't even think about me."  
  
"Rogue." Her name floated from his lips in a silent plea for her stop.  
  
"Go away or I will hurt you intentionally, I don't want to but I will." Her tone left no leverage to retaliate upon. With shaky fingers she pulled at the slick black operatic gloves that entombed her poisonous skin and tossed them on her bed.  
  
A deafening understanding hit Bobby like a tidal wave and he tried to come to terms with it. Though her face had hardened into its normal stone-like wall, he could see the tears that threatened her resolve. Were he to push just a little it would break, shattering into a thousand shards that would grate at her already warped heart. There was no way he was going to be responsible for that. Bowing his head to the ground, he skulked towards the door.  
  
Pausing before the threshold, he was tempted to turn back, take in her disheveled form one last time. He didn't, settling to wait for the rise of the sun, to watch her from afar and hope beyond all things probable that she would let him back in.  
  
A startled yelp rippled throughout her quaking form as the door slammed shut. It echoed off the hallowed walls of her empty room. Even with her timid form standing within its belly, it was still empty, void of anything even remotely real.  
  
****  
  
"In recent news, the pacifist Anti-Mutant group, The Purists, held another sit-in before the White House late this evening. Earlier today the Mutant Registration bill had once again been denied, the reasons for which have yet to have been released. The silent protest held by The Purists ignited into a full-fledged riot when onlookers attempted to join the protest and were deflected by the leader of The Purists. Jonathan reports."  
  
A growl followed the monotone report that filtered out from the huge black TV situated in the games room. The scene on the screen changed from the face of an overtly blonde woman to the outside of the White House. A loud bombardment of obnoxious cries assaulted Kitty and Jubilee's ears.  
  
An aged balding man appeared on screen before the White House, the scene behind him one of complete disarray. "Thank you Karen. Not half an hour ago the scene behind me was one of peace as The Purists once again held one of their infamous sit-ins. The organizer of the event had this to say about the massive riot that appeared out of what they had meant to be a pacifistic protest."  
  
The scene changed again and a tall, almost handsome man appeared center stage. Beneath his face on the thin blue line read his name, 'Mark Williams'. His beady eyes tightened and he took a deep breath before speaking. "We set out this morning to voice our disappointment in our government's inability to deal with the ever growing problem of mutants in our cities and in our schools. We never intended for anything even remotely violent to come of this. But it isn't a setback, merely a show of what these mutants are capable of - the mass hysteria the simple thought of them can elicit. They are a plague on humanity and they have to be eradicated. Today I have lost my trust in our system of govern..."  
  
Jubilee let out another deep-throated growl and turned the channel, cutting off the rest of the offensive speech. From her advantaged position beside her friend, Kitty let out a giggle at her friend's reaction earning herself a sideways glare.  
  
"Oh come on Jubes they're just words." Kitty tried to ease the glare from her friend's face.  
  
"Words? Did you hear what he called us?" Black vibrant hair cascaded around Jubilee's face as she shook her head venomously. "He made it sound as if we were bugs. I mean 'eradicated'? What does he think he is? An exterminator? If anything he should be snuffed. What ever happened to tolerance?"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and sank deeper in her seat. "They're a small non- violent sect. I can't honestly see why you're so upset. Did you not hear the rest of that report? The bill was declined again."  
  
"And what's to stop them from instating it later? Nothing."  
  
"You need to relax some before your head pops off," Kitty warned with a gentle smirk placating her features.  
  
"So what, I can't speak my mind now?" Jubilee spat back with an underlining humor in her eyes.  
  
"As if anything could keep you from speaking..." Kitty started to tease but stopped as she turned to look at her friend. Her brow furrowed, confusing Jubilee. "Rogue... hi."  
  
Jubilee's frown grew as she turned to where Kitty's eyes had fallen. Draped in black save for the white streaks of hair, Rogue seemed to blend in with the shadows as she leaned against the doorframe. No sooner had Kitty said her name did Rogue stiffen and scurry off down the hall. She'd been listening to the playful banter the two girls shared, a pang of desire forming a clot in her throat. She never expected to be caught staring and couldn't help the instinct in her that told her to run.  
  
In her own simplistic fashion, Jubilee rolled her eyes and turned back to stare at Kitty with disdain. "I don't know why you even bother trying to talk to that girl. She's a head case and a half."  
  
Disbelief reflected clearly off Kitty's gentle face. "What? I'm not allowed to talk to her now?"  
  
Shrugging in disregard, Jubilee flicked through the channels with the remote. "You're too nice for your own good. The girls a lost cause and a whole shit-load of trouble."  
  
"And you're too insensitive for your own good. If anyone even bothered to give her a chance she wouldn't be such a lost cause. If you had any heart you'd know that," Kitty shot back.  
  
"Bobby tried and look what she did to him. She broke his heart so excuse me if I don't think she deserves one bit of sympathy from me."  
  
Sliding gloved hands up her arms, Rogue bit back the tears as she let Jubilee's words seep into her bones. Unwilling to hear anymore she pushed off the wall just outside the game room. She couldn't handle being forced to face the reality of what she'd done to Bobby. She could barely face herself. Before she got two steps away, a brash whisper froze her movements.  
  
"You shouldn't take what they say to heart. They don't know what they're talking about."  
  
She didn't have to turn around to know whose voice it was. "And I suppose you do."  
  
The disembodied voice advanced on her and she took a step away. "I like to think I do."  
  
Swirling around, Rogue's eyes met and held John's own dark gaze. "Why do I keep getting the feeling that this whole place is holding a pity party for me?"  
  
"It's not an all the time thing but when you do things like you did the other night it tends to happen. See, for some reason, the people here - they care." John advanced again.  
  
Peering deep into his eyes Rogue got the distinct feeling that John knew from experience the torment that was raging within her. Not to the same extent but the empathy was there. It made her angry for him to think that he even had a clue as to what she was going through. Biting her lip with such force that blood seeped from the wound, she sneered. "Well they really should stop cause I don't care about them."  
  
Her heals squeaked against the tile floor as she spun around and stalked off in the opposite direction. Heading towards the stairs, she never thought twice about stepping around the corner. The moment she did though she dreaded not having questioned the action. The once surly mouth of hers dropped open as shock waves forced the air from her lungs.  
  
There, standing nonchalantly before the double doors of the prestigious school, stood the one thing she had resigned herself to never seeing again. To the side stood the bright redheaded Dr. Grey and Rogue briefly flicked her eyes in that direction before slowly drawing them back to the man before her.  
  
He carried a smug look on his face as he drawled. "What no welcome home?"  
  
The sound of her labored breathing almost washed out his voice completely. Her mouth closed in one quick snap, tightening in its newfound position. Cautiously, Rogue ventured towards the invader. Her hazel eyes roamed over his muscular form before lying just below eye level.  
  
She had to conjure up the nerve just to speak and the words that finally formed themselves were not the ones he had expected nor was the demeanor behind them.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Logan."  
  
Her words sliced through him like a knife. During his long trek back he'd envisioned a throw of situations. Things he would say to her, conversations they would have but not one of them had her acting so dismissive towards him. It wasn't as if he'd expected a hug from the slight girl, he wasn't naïve by any means. It just never occurred to him that the tiny pixie he'd left behind would turn out like this.  
  
His eyes traversed her form, digesting the black cloud of clothes that hid her from the world. Were it not for the stark white bangs he probably wouldn't have even recognized her as his Marie. Even her eyes had changed, they were darker, encased in deep makeup and an even deeper solitude. The once childish cheeks were now chiseled, her lips fuller and even beneath the sheath of clothes he could tell her body had ripped.  
  
"And you've grown up," he countered with a small smile that quickly fell when she shrugged off his comment with an angered scoff.  
  
"That tends to happen after almost three years." Casting a superior glance at him, she shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "Least to most people."  
  
Completely and utterly stunned, Logan struggled to come to terms with the hotheaded young woman before him. Incapable of even mouthing a single word, he eyed her, unsure of what to do.  
  
Unfazed, Rogue spoke again. "Let me guess, your search to find your illustrious past went belly up and your leads went dry so you came back to get a little help from Mr. Wheels."  
  
To say Logan was shell-shocked would have been a massive understatement. Finally finding his voice, he was able to muster, "That's only part, kid. I also came back to see you." Try as he might, the emotions in his eyes couldn't convince her.  
  
Letting out a bitter laugh, she took a minute step forward, just enough for him to see the callousness in her eyes. "Like you said Logan. I've grown up. I'm not a kid anymore and I don't hold any delusions. Especially not enough to believe even for a moment that you came back to see me." Briskly she gave him the cold shoulder and started to dart away. Stopping at the base of the stairs she turned and snapped, "Cause if that were the case, it wouldn't have taken you this long."  
  
If her attitude towards him hadn't dug a hole deep in his heart, her words as well as the sight of her back walking away from him did. His jaw hardened and his back stiffened. Something was more then a little off and he was on a mission to find out why.  
  
"Logan, don't!" Jean snapped from her forgotten place beside him. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him back. "A lot has happened since you've been gone, especially for her. Give her some time to get used to the idea of having you back before you go off confronting her." Her voice carried a protective motherly power to it that Logan abruptly responded to.  
  
She waited for him to nod his head before she left him standing, alone to muddle through the maze of thoughts in his head. Shaking his head in a vain attempt at clearing the fog, he muttered under his breath, "Welcome back Logan..." 


	3. ch 3

****

lilangel211: you have no idea how many times I hear that, course I never tire of it hehe. Thanks Mish!

****

SilverDragonsFlame: thank you, I'm glad you think so.

This one is for you two and the feedback… course I'm still waiting for my girl to review *glares* Melly! Heh. This part is more about Rogue and Logan, hopefully my characterization of Logan is up to par.

__

(I have this monkey on my back that needs to be fed, he's violent when he doesn't… don't hesitate to make donations by hitting the little purple button at the end of this part. :P)

~Gimpy~

The moment Rogue knew she was safely hidden behind her thick wooden door, her 'together' façade faded into that of a shivering, whimpering little girl. Back pressed into the door, she slid down it, coming to a rest on the carpeted floor. The tears came in silent waves, her sobs hidden in her soft, cloth-covered knees. She clung to herself as memories and emotions overtook her mind - taking over the simplest ability such as breathing.

How could he just walk back into her life as if he'd left only yesterday? Where did he get off thinking he could just waltz back into her heart without some sort of repercussion for having broken it in the first place? Logically she knew that the shattered pieces of her heart had become that way without his knowledge but she also knew it was his own damn fault. Had he even spared one simplistic second to check up on her, he would have known the torment his lack of presence caused her.

In the years he'd been gone, no one treated her like he had. Even Bobby acted cautious around her - ever aware of her deadly skin. But Logan… he'd never feared her, so long as she was willing to be touched he would do it. That kind of connection had been lost to the now frosted girl. At first the months of isolation from all human contact had been unintentional but after a while she started to see it as a blanket of fake security. She started to crave that emptiness that would claim her deep in the night. The pain had become a guilty pleasure, something she used to torture herself without having to shed a bead of blood. When that wasn't enough for her, she knelt low enough in the dirt to draw the crimson liquid itself.

The release that came with the pain also came with knowing she was still alive. The worthiness of her life though, was a question even the sight of her own blood could never answer. What kind of life was she even living? 

Hers was a hollow existence that was void of any pleasure.

And she liked it that way. It was better then before - when she felt happy and content - because those emotions made her weak, opened her up to the hurt and the pain. So she learned to deal with it all. Learned to live with it. She never could have foreseen that a matter of seconds could destroy everything she'd worked so hard at. The irony of it all didn't surpass her though. It was him who had given her faith again after she'd ran away and lost it all. It was him who got her to trust him implicitly. How could a girl not believe in someone who'd risked his own life for her? But then it was he who destroyed her, stole her ability to trust and her ability to hope.

Her head perked up from its huddled position on her knees at the feel of the door being pushed into her back. She knew right away who was trying to get in, she could smell him as clear as if he'd been around her every day. His was not a scent you could simply erase from your mind. It was musk and cigars mixed with spice and something so uniquely him.

Pushing back against the door, she enjoyed a brief moment of victory when the pushing stopped. The relief was quickly dispelled as Logan's raspy voice could be heard through the thick wood.

"Hey kid…" the words were simple but the emotion they gave her was anything but.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she stayed silent, praying for him to get the message and leave her alone. He never was that intuitive.

"Come on kid, talk to me."

The calming warmth in his voice was almost enough for her to open the door but she couldn't. Couldn't bring herself to face him. She knew in the pit of her stomach if she opened the door, removed the barrier between them she would snap like a twig standing in the way of a torrential storm. The worst part of it all was that she knew that if Logan wanted to come in he would, his strength far surpassing her own. That still didn't detour her. There was no way in hell she was going to let him know just how badly he was getting to her.

"Fine kid you win this time but I'll be back. We need to talk whether you want to or not." It was a threat she knew he was more then willing to go through with.

The breath that lodged itself in her throat thrashed its way out and she allowed her tense muscles to relax ever so slightly. It wasn't enough to quench the knots forming in her shoulders but she didn't care. Knowing that there would be no sleep for her that night, she waited until the moon chased away the sun and left the confines of her room.

Her stomach protested having missed diner but she ignored it. Her feet padded lightly against the floor as she made her way down the stairs. The darkness was all consuming even with the moons soft light filtering through the windows. She weaved her way through the halls expertly, having traversed them many times with the pitch-blackness. When she finally reached her destination, a muffled curse flew from her lips before she could stop it.

In a futile attempt to hide her presence, she flung herself backward into the wall. Her jutting shoulder blades bruised almost instantly and another curse spurted forth. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to ease her breathing. Pointless. It was all pointless. Made blatantly so when a head poked around the corner. Nothing seemed more enticing to her then the thought of the wall swallowing her whole.

"Hey." She didn't even have to look at him to know that there was a smug smile on his face to go with the tone of his voice.

Regaining a tempered amount of composure, she muttered, "Whatever." Pushing off the wall, she moved as fast as she could without running. Desperation was not an emotion she liked feeling let alone letting others know she felt it.

A sigh resounded behind her followed by footsteps. "Marie! Would you just-"

"Oh hell no!" Rogue cried, turning to glare menacingly at her pursuer. "There is no way in hell you get to call me that!"

"What? Marie? That's your name." It still shocked him to no end how much anger he could smell as it radiated off of her.

"No, see, I go by Rogue now. That girl, Marie, died the moment you decided to take your little show on the road. You lost the privilege to call me that a long time ago." It was happening, just like she knew it would, her ability to deny the man before her was waning right along with her sanity.

"I'm sorry. Is that what you wanna hear? Cause I am. I wanted to come back but you of all people should know that I needed to at least try and figure out my past."

"Right, your never-ending search for the truth." The deadly sarcasm that laced her words was really starting to get on Logan's nerves. "For some odd reason your mantra's starting to sound a little too much like an X-Files-Mulder moment." She was seething, the stinging words her only way to protect herself.

He was starting to get that. Hell he'd used it himself for as long as he could remember. "What happened that made you so jaded?"

"Life and all it's bells and whistles that I never got be a part of." If you asked her where those words came from she'd never be able to tell you except that they felt right. "See I got close to a fire. It was warm and it comforted me but it was a crock. A joke. I got too close and I got burned. So sorry if I'm a little scorned."

Logan wasn't as dense as he looked and he knew exactly who said fire was. She wasn't as cryptic as she thought she was. The words to ease this girl alluded him and all he could do was whisper another apology.

"I really am sorry."

"Save it for someone who cares." Her voice was shaky now, imitating the rest of her lithe limbs. 

The tears that wrapped around her eyes tore at him, ripping him to shreds. Was he really to blame for them? 

"I never meant to hurt you."

Choking back a sob, she managed to squeeze out a sorrowful, "Well ya did." The southern accent that had been almost completely missing returned with a vengeance. The tears in her eyes seemed to explode, forming salty waterfalls that raced down her cheeks. The energy to care was long gone. "Ah trusted ya. Ya were the only one ta care afta everythin'. Afta Ah ran, nothin' mattered ta me and then ya came barralin' inta ma life, made me feel. An' just like that ya were gone. Ya broke me Logan an' no words can put me back togetha." The tears streamed freely and her words barely came out above the sobs that racked her entire body and soul.

Desperation filled Logan, a desperation to pull her into his arms and hold her. He wanted to take away her pain even if it meant touching her skin to his. He resisted, knowing full well that she'd hate him for it. Probably one of the last things she needed at the moment was a fresh imprint of him swimming around in her head. The truth of the matter was he did care, had always cared and would for as long he lived.

"You've got to know I never intended to hurt you. You've got to."

"W-what does it matter," she croaked. "Ah'm already damaged goods."

With a viral shake of his head, Logan risked it all, closing the gap between them. He didn't dare touch her but he hovered close enough to feel the heat of her skin radiate into him. "You could become one of Magneto's mercenaries, turn against me, try to kill me and you'd still matter to me."

That reality hurt even more then the one she'd constructed in her head. "Then why no calls, no letters not a single word ta tell me ya were okay, that ya still cared? WHY!"

Reaching out his own equally shaky hand, he ran it through her hair and forced her straying eyes to stare deep into his. The courage to speak the truth was fleeting and he found himself hesitating. "I… I'm sorry." _Chicken!_ He mentally scolded himself.

For a moment, she'd seen the truth in his eyes, a truth that would have made her forgive him but he bypassed it and she hated him even more for it. With a loud and severely sound slap of skin against skin, Rogue's tiny hand crashed into his cheek.

"Bastard," she scorned him verbally and physically before dashing away.

All he could do was watch as her back got further away from him until she vanished from sight. Cursing himself under his breath, he sulked and brooded his way back to bed, completely forgetting about the beer he'd left sitting idly in the kitchen.

The entire way back, the little prick of fury in the back of his mind escalated, growing into flow blown rage the moment he barged into his own room. The air in the room crackled and sparked, the deft sound of the door hitting the wall full force almost over coming the hazy argument going on inside his mind. Every single curse he could find poured into his head, directed solely at him. The hate came in folding waves, pushing down on his will to keep it in his head and not leak out. He had to forcibly hold the six nine-inch long blades from escaping through the skin that covered them. The flesh itched to be broken as it had so many times before, to tear through that layer and slice through anything within reach.

The urge bulged within him, filling his entire being until he lost any power to stop it. Letting out a long hard howl that reverberated off the walls, he let go. The sweet sound of the blades pouring forth reached his ears and he swiveled, connecting hard and fast with the wall next to him. He didn't care about the damage he was doing, didn't care that this room wasn't technically his, that the property that now lay in ruins would have to be paid for. His agile limbs bent and arched, slashing and carving anything that even dared to come into contact. The feel of the blades meeting residence never reached his fogy mind.

Releasing every inch of pent up anger, he fell onto the now disheveled bed. Drained and out of breath, he lowered himself down. No sleep would come to him tonight. Eyeing the pristine ceiling, the one place he never touched, he tried to ease his fast beating heart.

Those sparkling salty tears that had marred her innocent face were his doing. For almost twenty years, Logan had shielded himself away from any kind of intimacy, never letting his fortified walls drop for a single person. Then she had to show up in the back of his trailer, frozen and scared. A vixen. That's what she was. A sultry, exotic vixen that'd lured him in with the simplest of looks. From the moment she smiled at him sheepishly and then quickly shifted gears to complete and utter disbelief at his ability to just leave her, she'd snared him. She had gall, spirit and this underlining all consuming innocence that demanded you keep it that way.

Now?

Now she was steeled, toughened by circumstances he'd created. Not once had he stopped to think that maybe she'd done what he had. Let down her walls for him and solely for him. Not once had he entertained the thought that he meant as much to her as she did for him. The truth now lay blatantly clear in her eyes. He knew no one else saw it but he did. Just one effortless glimpse into her deep-set eyes and he'd seen it all. Her pain scalded him.

Draping a lazy arm over his eyes, he tried to block out her face, her beautiful, angelic and wholly grim face. A breathy moan broke loose from his exhausted hold. He'd always known deep down he was a brutish ass. It was the story book cover he used for everyone around him to look at. He just never thought he could do that to his Marie.

Closing his eyes, he vied for sleep to take hold. His strained muscles attempted to relax into the soft mattress as he stretched out along it. Mere seconds after he'd finally grown lax, a tormenting sound assaulted his senses. It was a sound he'd heard many times falling from his own lips late at night while sleeping in the dungy motels on the side of the road. A sound that took on softer more feminine hews.

Bursting out of bed and into the hall, his sensitive ears perked up and he followed the female whimpers down the hall and to the left. The agonized sound surged as he grew closer. Normally he left things alone but that voice… it was something he swore he'd had the displeasure of hearing before. His suspicions were confirmed when he came to a halt outside the owner of the voice's room. Running a callused hand over his bearded chin, he harbored the idea of just walking away. For all intents and purposes him being in there was more than a bad idea. It was suicide.

Exhaling softly, he mused, "I've risked it before, how's now any different." It was however greatly different than the times before. There was no detouring him now though and he reached for the knob just as an angst filled cry filled the room and then died down into torrent sobs.

'She was crying'. Just the thought made him curse. 'Now or never', his own self-proclaimed ultimatum. Taking in a sharp breath, he pushed open the door and stepped silently inside. The sight before him caught him completely off guard and in one heavy whoosh, he lost the ability to move. Pale silky white skin shone brightly in the effervescent moonlight. The form it molded itself into shook with sobs, curled into a tight ball in the center of the bed. Naked as the day she was born, the only thing that covered her body was the blanket she held tightly to her chest.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Logan cursed breathlessly. The skin that covered his cheeks burned up and he tried to cast away his glance. Honestly, he really did try but the sight before him entrapped him. She was more then a vixen, she was a siren. An untouchable siren that made you not only want but need to touch her even more. Cursing the horny animalistic parts of him, he tried to concentrate on the fact that his siren was crying, watering the soft silk sheets that she held so dearly to her chest.

"Hey…" Logan whispered loud enough for his voice to barely float to her.

Another scream barreled from her quivering lips and her instincts pulled the covers closer to her form. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" The anger to go with such words was lacking but it appeared no the less in her blood-shot eyes.

With a shrug of indifference, Logan stepped into the room just enough to close the door behind him. Last thing she needed was another student to get an eye full of her naked and vulnerable form. "I heard you screaming and I… Nightmare?"

Weary and worn out, Rogue tried to stop the shaking instead, nodding a faint yes at Logan's question. Disgusted with herself, she hoped this man didn't notice the sweat covering her entire body. He did. How could he not when the beads glistened in the light, enticing him to venture his gaze further down?

"One of mine?"

Rogue froze, gripping her cover even tighter until her knuckles lacked all color. With a bitter laugh, she bowed her head onto her knees. "It's so stupid… I haven't had one of yours for over a year and then-"

"I came back," he finished for her, stating it in a matter of fact way.

Another bitter laugh from trembling lips. "Yeah."

Uncertain of himself, Logan glided further into the room until he sat softly right on the edge of the bed. He kept to that edge until he was almost certain he'd fall off. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, yours aren't the only nightmares in my head." Above everything else, above the need to keep her from his prying eyes, above the want to forgive him, she did not under any circumstances want him to feel even remotely special. She would never give him that satisfaction.

"So… you sleep naked now?" He berated himself the moment the words tumbled out.

A blush tainted her already blotchy features. "One of the perks of having my own room. Plus the silk feels like heaven on my skin." 

There was a longing in her voice that gave Logan a little glimpse into her heart. It was then that he realized in all the time he'd been gone some of the only tactile touches she'd received where from these sheets. It was her way of replacing the lack of hugs. His belief that everyone at this school was a geek was reaffirmed. Had no one even attempted to touch this girl? Without hesitation or second thought, Logan reached out a hand and ran it through her hair. A gasp from her was soon followed by something he could only categorize as a purr.

Rogue leaned into the new sensation. Sure Bobby held her sometimes, gave her sideways hugs and held her hand but there was always that underlying fear. Once again she was reminded of what Logan had torn away from her. The tears started again, flowing savagely down her cheeks.

Bringing her head closer to his, he placed a kiss at the beginning of her hairline and then leaned his head atop hers. He cursed her freedom to sleep naked, wanting desperately to hold her in his arms and sooth her. He settled instead to whisper calm words of apology and assurance into her ears while caressing her scalp with his hand and pressing more light kisses to her hair line.

She pulled away, still racking with sobs. "Pass… pass ma sweater." There it was again, that beautiful accent he loved so much.

With a smile he reached down and grabbed a huge black hoody off the floor. Before coming back up, he grabbed the matching pair of sweat pants and handed them to her. The first almost smile graced her sad face. That was his doing. Maybe he wasn't so bad…

Turning his head, he gave her some semblance of privacy. He battled with the desire to peek, just a little, as she dressed herself. When he finally built up the courage to turn his head, she was already dressed. "Wow, that was fast."

Another half grin. "Practice."

A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed. He didn't like the idea that she had to practice getting dressed fast for the benefit of others. She should get to lounge around like normal people. He was thrown from his thoughts when her spicy scent hit him hard. Staring down, he watched with curious eyes as she leaned into him. Slowly she arched herself towards him, coming to a halt inches from his face. With another sad smile, she leaned past him and grabbed her infamous opera gloves and a pair of socks. Leaning back, Logan caught her off guard, pulling her deep into a hug, her face falling intuitively onto the clothed part of his chest.

She couldn't believe how much she'd missed this, his burly arms wrapped tightly around her shuddering frame. Mesmerized by the unbelievable feelings it created, the tears came back in full force. The heart shattering sobs lost all cohesion in the white flannel cloth that covered his chest. The craving for these arms had always been a constant, something she'd die for, something she felt weak for wanting, having never believed he'd come back to her. Yet here he was, running broad hands almost twice the size of her own all along her back. She basked in his touch, letting it swarm her every sense, consume her very being because she knew, knew that this wasn't a 'forever' but a 'for the moment'. Somewhere in the days to come he would get the information he came for and then he'd vanish.

The emotions tried to make her cry harder but she'd already reached her quota. There were so many tears to cry but she lacked the energy. Her head throbbed violently in the wake of the nightmare and the storm of tears. Tiny hands clung to Logan as air left her lungs faster then she could breathe it in.

The chest she now leaned on heavily rumbled as Logan whispered something incomprehensible to her. She felt herself start to move back and forth in a soft melodic rocking. It soothed her for a moment until she was hit with a memory of her own mother doing exactly this. Every painful moment she'd ever felt was washed to the surface by her tears. 

She felt it all. The pain of her childhood friend as he lost consciousness from one adolescent kiss. The gut wrenching words of hatred her own father spat when he realized what she truly was. Her mother's tears as she was forced from her own home. The fear she felt as she hitchhiked her way up north, getting into cars with men whose intentions were far from decent. The unbelievable pain of Magneto's machine as it sucked the life from her body. The self-hatred of waking up knowing she'd stolen a tiny bit of life that wasn't hers to take. The feeling of her own heart being torn from its precarious position as she watched the only person she'd ever trusted walk away with barely even a goodbye. The two and a half years of unending self-torture she knew she deserved. She saw her own blood, saw the faces of the people she'd hurt, saw the upheaval she'd caused for the people she still considered family, the wedge she caused between Jean and Scott, Bobby's broken heart.

It all came flooding back to her and she sobbed for it all until there were no more tears to cry and all she could do was shiver in Logan's arms and try to regain her breath. Concentrating solely on breathing, she didn't realize she was laying down now, spooned in Logan's more than capable arms as he stroked her hair away from her face.

As she grew quiet, Logan was almost sure it was over, at least for now. "It's okay now kid, just breathe before you hyperventilate." She seemed to follow his instructions, her breathing leveling off somewhere close to normal. Pulling her closer to him, he nestled his chin into the crook of her neck where the hood of her sweater lay. "I'm here for you."

The words were simple enough but they clicked something on inside Rogue because she stiffened in his arms. Moving onto his elbow, he rolled her over and stared down into her eyes. Albeit swollen they were still shockingly gorgeous.

"What?" The question flowed from his mouth as if it were an endearment and if she weren't so depleted, Rogue would have been shocked at the gentleness he was exuding.

Remaining silent, she simply shook her head and rolled back over. Snuggling deeper into the pillow, she fought off the fears of abandonment that were slowly creeping up on her. For some reason she couldn't accept his words for truth, not after the last time. Settling for the moment she was being graced with right now, she stifled a moan when his arm linked around hers. She wrapped herself up in him, using him like a blanket. As one, the two figures moved until they were entwined intimately, legs and arms draped across the other. With his head resting above hers on the pillow, she nestled hers under his chin. Neither moved that night save for one astute thumb that belonged to Logan. It brushed lightly over the back of her gloved hand the whole night, even as the two slept it continued, never relenting from his designed path.


	4. ch 4

Well it's my last day of spring break and to be honest I'm grateful. This past week has been long and arduous to say the least of its horrors. The only highlight would have to be the wonderful reviews I've gotten - especially in the last few days. Thank you all…

****

JYNK: Its nice to know you think I've got talent heh. I know how you feel though. I have a friend who writes like a goddess of the written word and it sparks jealousy in me every time I read something of hers.

****

Angel LeeAnn: I've read many of your things and new you were an x-files fan cause I have you on author alert. I get all the updates when you add to your x-files fics as well as Lost World. Two shows I happen to love as well.

****

Mish: You know I love you and you're reading this is just so wonderful. Thank you.

Enjoy and try not to hate me too much hehe, 

~ Gimpy ~

With a gruff intake of air, Logan shifted in bed. His body still wrapped up in sleep's hazy fog, he rolled over to pull Rogue closer to him. Instead of landing on her clothed waist, his arm hit an empty and rather cold spot on the bed. His eyes snapped open at the loss. Taking in the place where she once lay, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He didn't bother going to look for her, he could still smell her perfume and felt the humidity in the air. Just as he suspected, a towel encased Rogue exited the bathroom, scrubbing the water droplets from her hair.

Casting a glance his way, she graced him with a thin smile. "Mornin'."

Groaning, he flung his arm up over his eyes and grumbled a soft, "Don't remind me." He wished he could hope for a giggle, just a little one, but didn't, it was pointless.

"Keep that arm there, kay?" Rogue whispered and Logan listened as she rummaged around the room. With her back to him, she allowed the towel to drop to the floor. The cold air nipped at her soaked skin and she let out a shivery gasp. Slowly she got dressed, a sinking feeling in her stomach telling her that she had an audience. 

Which she did. Logan could barely pry his eyes away from the graceful lines of her shapely back. The gentleman in him kept him from straying his gaze to her more private parts but that didn't stop him from idolizing the line of her neck or the curve of the dip in her back. Elegance. That's what her form screamed to him, an aged sense of elegance and grace. A pout formed in place of the dumbstruck grin as she finally pulled on a shirt. He stole himself a bigger grin when he realized, no bra.

Pulling her hair into a messy bun at the base of her neck Logan memorized the hairs that curved to wrap around her neck. He'd always hated buns but he liked this, a lot. His eyes never left her form as she went about gathering her things, putting earrings, rings and other accessories on as well as a very expensive looking discman. She left his sight again, disappearing into the bathroom to he assumed apply makeup. Not that he thought she needed any of it.

Stretching back, his arms resting behind his head he called out to her. "How you doing?"

She came back in and stared at him for a moment as if pondering his question when in fact she was merely taking him in as he had with her. Satisfied, if only slightly, she sat on the corner of the bed and shook her head. "You're back for barely even half a day and you already have me wrapped around your finger. How the hell did you manage that?"

The question dumbfounded Logan to no end. Did he really have her around his finger? He was pretty sure it was the other way around. "I-I don't know," he stammered. "It's never happened before."

The irritating scoff filled the room again. "You've been gone for a long time, you can't tell me you didn't attract a few woman. I find that far too hard to believe."

Silence. That was all he could come up with. He never expected these words coming from her and he really didn't know the answer. Sure there had been a few women but never had he ever acted with any of them. "I guess you could say that there were a few…" he caught the bow of her head at his admittance. "But not really. They weren't you."

If his attempts at saving himself had actually reached her ears, she didn't show it. Standing up again, she moved to the window, her arms clinging to her sides. "I was doing so good… everything was finally starting to fade away. I was almost completely oblivious. Then you walk through those damn doors with that damn smirk and your damn ability to just… make me crumble." Her eyes pricked with tears but she didn't give them a chance to fall.

Slipping from beneath the comforter, Logan moved to stand behind her. Running the back of his hand along the curve of her spin, he leaned in and whispered. "You and me both."

He felt her shiver under his touch and his words. Moving to pull her to him she side stepped around him, moving as far away from him as possible without leaving the room.

"This isn't a game Logan. You can't just say things like that and not mean them." Her defensive nature kicked in again and her walls flew back up.

"Whoa! Hold on a sec. I would never say things like that if I didn't mean them." His demeanor started to echo hers and the two realized just how much alike they truly were.

"Right 'cause your track record speaks for itself," she snapped. "Do the words 'I'll be back' ring a bell?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, that conversation replayed in his head. "I'm here aren't I?"

"Well you took your fucking sweet time with it! You should have just saved me the trouble and told me you weren't. Least then I wouldn't have been sitting here wasting away while I waited!"

That last sentence floored him. Had she seriously waited for him? "You waited?"

Her features softened with his. "Every damn day. At some point I thought I had finally given up. You were barely a thought in my mind and then one day I heard a motorcycle roll in and I swear my heart soared." Another bitter laugh followed by a small sniff. "Turned out it was just Scott on his new bike. After that I couldn't even look at a bike without thinking of you so I just didn't do outside."

Striding across the room, Rogue tore open a drawer. Reaching in she clasped her hands around the only thing she'd even had of his. "You said you'd come back for these. You wanted them, well here." Logan watched with trepidation as she pulled out his dog tags and then tossed them at him. He caught them with ease and frowned deeply.

"I gave these to you." Shaking his head, he reached out to hand them back. "I want you to have them."

She ignored his hand and the item he held there. "They've been in there for over a year, you wanna know why? 'Cause when I realized you weren't coming back it nearly killed me just looking at them. I don't want to go through that again when you find what you've come for and then hightail it out of here."

"If information was the only reason I came back, I would be down in Chuck's office getting it. I wouldn't have spent time setting up a room or coming to talk to you." His voice boomed in the room and he advanced on the tiny woman. Backing away from him until she hit a wall, she felt a gasp form in her throat when he all but pinned her body to the wall with his own. "I came back to see you, _Marie_." He hissed in her ear, letting her name roll off his tongue with a feverish insistence. Reaching up a hand, he let it hover just above her cheek. "To see my Marie."

The young woman's chest heaved as she struggled to compose herself. His proximity and his words hit her hard. Staring deep into his darkened eyes, she saw a lust reserved solely for her. Not just lust but something more, something she'd seen dangling in his eyes the night before. "I'm starting to get that but…" She flushed at the wavering sound of her voice and bowed her head away from his.

Leaning down gently, he forced her to look him straight in the eyes as he asked. "But what?"

"I don't understand it. I don't understand you. You say things like this and I almost believe you but I can't because if they were true it wouldn't have taken you so long to come back to me." There was no bitter taste to her words, not even a silver lining of anger, just a pure unadulterated need to know the truth. Logan's head fell onto her shoulders at her words and Rogue stiffened again. "And would you be more careful… I might hurt you."

"No," he murmured into her shoulder. "You'd never hurt me if you didn't want to." 

Without warning, Rogue felt his warm breath hover over her covered shoulder, his damp lips wrapping tenderly around the cloth. A sharp gasp flew from her now opened mouth as his teeth grazed gently before his mouth closed and his teeth dug in. It wasn't hard by any means but she reacted in a way she never imagined she would.

"Oh fuck," she let out in a shuddering breath and felt her knees go weak.

Logan's own form quivered as he chuckled lightheartedly. "You like?"

Swallowing soundly, all she could do was nod vigorously and mentally pray he'd do it again. To her disappointment he pulled his head away instead. Sighing softly he simply peered down at her and smiled when her cheeks went a deep red under his appreciation. "You really wanna know the truth?"

Adrift in the sea that was his dark enticing eyes she mustered a gentle nod and readied herself for whatever bombshell he had ready for her. She watched him fidget for a moment as he searched for the right words. The silent moment became a few minutes and her fear of what was to follow deepened. Shifting, she begged him to continue with her eyes, not knowing if she could stand any more waiting.

Averting his gaze away from hers, he ran a nervous hand down her shoulder, dropping it down to the side of her torso. With a tortured slowness, he gripped her side and ran his hand down, his thumb brushing against the side of her breast. Stopping at the tip of her hip, he pulled her to him.

Clearing his throat, he brought his eyes back to hers. "Jeez…" he sighed with a nervous chuckle. "Who would have thought just talking could be so hard?"

"I-if you can't I… I'd understand."

"No… I can do this." He flashed her a smile and breathed deeply. "To truly understand everything you have to know that I didn't leave just for my past."

"I knew it… I-" shaking her head, she tried to push her way past him but his muscular arms stopped her, effectively encasing her against the wall. Trapped, all she could do was stare him in the eye.

"Would you let me finish?" Logan snapped lightly, giving her a look that told her to shut up. "I left because I was starting to fall for you. I swear I was starting to fall in love with you."

Hiding her eyes behind her lids, she tried to conceal the fact that her heart was soaring so high she swore she'd never touch ground again.

"But I couldn't have you. You were this untouchable creature and just your presence put me through roller coasters. Plus I kind of thought you'd never return my feelings, not in the way that I wanted. You consumed my every thought and I figured that if I left you behind then maybe…"

"You'd be able to get over me?" she finished for him in a breathy whisper, remembering thinking the same about him.

Logan smiled gratefully, knowing she understood at least in part how he had felt meant a lot. "Yeah but in the end it had the exact opposite effect. I started to want you even more, I started to crave you. So I lost myself in trying to find my past and it worked for a while. Then as you said, the leads went dry. Even at a dead end I still couldn't bring myself to come back. I mean how could I, not knowing how you felt?"

Rogue nodded solemnly. "I get that."

A pause followed her words and Logan was beginning to wonder if she really understood him at all. His heart was being laid out at her feet, he was vulnerable, something he never did intentionally. Didn't she understand he was doing it for her? Unnerved by his admissions, she pressed her back against the wall, leaning on it and staring up at him with uncaring eyes. Did she not care?

The marathon pace his heart had taken off at started to speed even faster. "I stayed away as long as I could." His face hovered before hers, his eyes desperate for her reaction. "Until I couldn't stand it any more. Your face, your eyes, and your adorable nose consumed my dreams. I had to come back before I went crazy."

Those words brought forth a reaction he hadn't been expecting. Listening to him prattle on became too much, his words forcing anguished knives into her heart. 

"Stop, please," she whimpered softly, attempting to pry herself from his hold.

An infamous brow quirked, one with filled paralyzing uncertainty. "You… don't feel the same way, do you?"

Rogue winced at the lingering pain more than evident in his words. "Of course I do. How could I not?"

"See… roller coaster," Logan joked sadly. Viewing it first hand, Logan watched as a thousand emotions played out like a movie on her face, the final picture one of absolute pain. "Help me out here kid. I'm a little lost."

"I can't do this." She snapped under the weight of Logan's revelation and snatched up her bag before trying to duck under his arm and head for the door. His tanned arm shot out, blocking her escape.

"Why not? Just give me something." The panic he exuded dug even deeper then his previous words. 

"I can never be like the other woman you've been with," she snapped when she felt an intake of air from the looming shadow in her room.

"What are you talking about?"

Sucking her lower lip between her teeth, she realized a crude bluntness was in order. Gripping his shoulders beyond the point of pain, she used her hold as leverage, pulling herself up his rigid form. Bringing her face within inches of his, she breathed in his warm exhale. "This," she hoarsely murmured.

There was no room to think, let alone react, for either of them before they were entombed in a bruising kiss. Rogue's silky flushed lips forced Logan's rougher ones open, her tongue ramming deep into his throat. Without thought his arms pulled her tightly to him with even brasher force. Animalistic nature replaced any semblance of rational thought and a song of groans chorused through the air. Rogue ravaged Logan sliding her hands into his hair and pulling him into her. Both could feel bruises start to form equally on their lips.

He couldn't get enough of it, couldn't let go even when the pull of energy started to take hold of him. These lips tortured him beyond all means and he didn't want to let her go, not even if it meant death. And it was then that he truly realized what she was doing. They both pulled apart at the same time, shoving backwards.

Swiping at her swollen lips, Rogue fell into the wall again. Her knees threatened to give way under the shuddering reality that she'd just kissed Logan. Salty droplets gathered in her eyes once more and she stared at him, wondering if he understood why she'd done that.

"What the hell…" Logan swore gruffly.

She sighed in frustration. "I will never be able to do that without hurting you. Don't you get that? We would never be able to kiss, to hold each other, to fulfill each other. Ever."

"That doesn't matter to me," his voice came out barely above a whisper as he continued to try to come to terms with the sensations kissing her gave him.

"Don't give me that! Of course it matters! Maybe not now but it will. One day you'll grow to resent my mutation, resent me and there's no way in hell I'm going to become a consolation prize, I won't let you settle."

"First off it's not up to you whether I love you or not! Secondly, there has to be ways around that, there are always ways around things." His once dejected voice grew in passion, a passion held solely for her.

Her head shook with determination. "I DON'T CARE! I can't settle for ways around it! I could never settle for it. How can you honestly expect me to be near you and not touch your body, not feel your skin on mine?"

Groaning deeply he tried to keep his mind off the images of her body withering underneath his, his name falling from her parted lips. Finding her timid, tear filled eyes again, he saw the look that told him her mind was made up. Knowing the stubborn streak vividly, it dawned on him it'd take a lot more then idle words.

__

*Ding, Ding, Ding*

"Shit," Rogue cursed under her breath at the sound. "I uh… I uh have an exam," she squeaked gently. Roaming around the room in a daze, shaky hands grabbing at items on the ground, all Logan could do was watch. "God," she breathed, staring deep into Logan's eyes. "I have to go… please… please just don't, don't run again. Please," she begged him before slipping from the room.

Standing in the wake of his siren Logan burst out of his stoic position, running to lean out the door. "I won't give up on this!" he yelled to the back of her retreating form, his breath catching in his throat when she spun around.

"I'm sorry," the words were barely above a whispering hum but Logan's heightened senses picked it up.

"Rogue?" A deep uneasy voice rang out from behind Logan and Rogue, bringing the ongoing stare-down to an end.

"Bobby?" Rogue squealed. 

Sensing the need for dominance, Logan loomed towards the smaller man, his underlying need to stake his territory taking over. An amused smirk crossed his face when the kid stood his ground. Testosterone sparks filled the tense air between the three. Its force gripped at Rogue with unbearable pressure. Unable to witness what was to come, she took off down the stairs, slipping away without gaining attention from the two men.

Fueled by a deep-rooted need to protect his Rogue, Bobby stepped closer to the larger man and growled out, "What the hell did you do?"

A sarcastic grin spread across Logan's face at Bobby's bravado. "Do you know who I am?"

Hardening his stare, Bobby spat, "I know full well who you are and you should never have come back."

No longer amused by the defiance this boy exuded Logan snarled. "And who the hell are you to say that?"

Squaring his shoulders, Bobby sneered, "I'm the one who had to hold Rogue when she cried over your sorry ass. And I'm the one who's going to have to pick up the pieces after you leave."

"Who said I was leaving, runt?" Logan inched closer, disappointed when the boy's figure didn't sink back.

"If you cared for her as much as you think you do, you would. You don't deserve her, she's too good for you."

Logan full out laughed at that. "And what? You do?"

"More than you ever will," Bobby snapped.

"You better back down kid," the threat was no less idle then the one lingering in Bobby's eyes. Logan clenched his fists before his chest, emphasizing the intent he was harboring.

"You've done enough damage in this place, you really think killing me is going to increase your chances with her?"

Quirking his head to the side, a sadistic smirk waded amongst the disdain for this new adversary. "No, but it'd make me feel better," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"See that's your problem," Bobby sneered with a once more bated breath. "You never think about anyone but yourself. You hurt her again…"

Before he could finish his threat, Logan stepped into his space, leering down at him, "You finish that sentence and you won't get another one." Just the insinuation that he'd ever even attempt hurting his Marie made him cross-eyed with fury.

Bobby's unwavering courage faltered and he backed away. "Fine," he muttered stalking away.

"Smartest thing you've done yet," Logan called over his shoulder to the exiting boy. Waiting for his scent to vanish from the air, Logan sniffed for Rogue's. It was then he realized she was gone. Groaning at his stupidity, he buried his face in his hands and cursed his brashness. He was going to make it up to her somehow. There was no chance in hell he was going to lose her to some scrawny brat.


	5. ch 5

****

Mish : I'm always working on something you know that lol - this is for you cause right now you're not home to read it - hopefully when you get back you'll get two parts to read. Love you girl.

****

Jenny : I've been waiting on your reviews actually so getting two is amazing. I'm glad you like how Bobby reacted. I've read fics where they make him out to be an ass after the fact but you all know he's a great guy and no matter what he'd get over himself cause he does love Rogue and her happiness is important. Doesn't mean he can't become testosterone boy with Logan hehe.

****

Carlee : If there was a plan for Logan to keep Rogue from the 'scrawny brat' you know he'd win and it'd be a great victory party *wink, wink*. But there's no plan, actually he's not going to need one, the people on the outside of their relationship, Bobby, Jean, Scott and others *not telling who* will slowly push them together. None too gently either.

Okay that's enough babbling from me, enjoy,

~Gimpy~

****

The Chemistry exam passed in a confusing haze as Rogue tried to push past the torment itching beneath her skin just enough to concentrate on the words before her. None of it was making sense, losing all meaning to the dull ache in her heart. Not only had she effectively broken Bobby's heart but she was more than certain Logan's was laying in pieces as much as her own. Her occupied mind continuously fluttered back to the last scene in the hall outside her room and every time it did she forced an inquisitive glance at Bobby. She double-checked he was in fact in one piece.

Safe in the knowledge he was indeed intact, she still couldn't grasp the words on the paper before her, still couldn't break past the haze in her mind. Her impending failure started to creep up on her. She swore at herself, threatening to take away all chocolate for a week if she didn't concentrate. It worked for about half an hour, just long enough to finish her last Written Response and then again the bomb dropped and she lost all cohesion, mentally and almost physically.

Slipping from the room the moment pencils down was announced, she seeped into the shadows. Trembling under the siege of bordering insanity, she grew blind to the world around her, letting the shadows casting down to consume her. She barely even registered the warmth of Bobby's arms as he pulled her to him. She went willingly, forgetting for the moment that they were at odds. Their conflict was nothing in comparison to the one surging inside her now.

"Bobby… can you just… I don't know, just take me away from here… I don't care where I just need to get out of here."

A gasp caught in his throat at her words, he knew they came out of a need to be away from Logan. It had nothing to do with him. He tried not to let it hurt, tried to ignore his own emotions and delve instead into hers. When she turned her gaze from the floor to greet his, her eyes begging him with such earnest need, he was hers once more.

"Uh… some of the others and I are going up the road to the lake, you know, just to relax maybe get some group studying in." he offered what he could, hoping it was enough to dull the ache so visibly killing her.

"Others as in who?" she drawled out the words with a tinge of trepidation.

Hesitation lingered on his breath before he spoke. "Kitty, John and… Jubilee."

Scrunching her nose in disgust, Rogue grumbled a little. "They don't like me Bobby."

"They don't know you," he amended. "You don't even have to talk to them, you can hide under a tree in the shadows like you always do." The teasing tone meant to ease her worked, much to Bobby's surprise.

"Promise?" she attempted to tease back but faltered, the sound coming out in more of a whimper then anything else.

"Yeah," he returned gently gripping her arm in a comforting grasp before leading her towards the garage and the car.

****

"Oh! Which car are we taking!" A jubilant Kitty asked, standing at the entrance to the school. Holding the door open, she waited impatiently for John and Jubilee to haul the overflowing cooler. She cast her friends a cheeky grin when she eyed it. John had managed to sneak a few beers amongst the food and so far they were getting away with it.

Jubilee shook her head and called back, "The Professor said we could take the green Volvo, not the best of cars but hey, least it's souped up to the nines."

Pouting for a moment, Kitty shrugged off the setback and smiled again as she followed the two to the garage. Glancing over her shoulder, she tried to catch sight of Bobby. "Hmm," she muttered deep in thought.

"Hmm what?" John inquired as he and Jubilee waited for the girl to follow them into the garage and open the trunk.

Snapping her head forward she frowned. "Bobby's not here yet," she mused before moving again. Rounding the corner, she grabbed the keys for the Volvo off the wall and headed towards it. "Wonder what's taking him…"

With a customary roll of the eyes, Jubilee scoffed at her friends more then obvious affection for the boy in question. "Get over him already, the guys got like a massive hard on for the dark depression herself," Jubilee snarled the one amongst many nicknames she had for Rogue.

Sputtering a mess of jumbled words, Kitty blushed a violent red and ducked away from her prying eyes. "Shut up," was all she could manage to spout back beneath her beat red flush.

"Just open the damn trunk would you?" John snapped lightheartedly at both girls.

In an act of childish immaturity, Kitty shoved her pink tongue in his direction before doing as he asked. Lifting the trunk, she leaned against the side of the car. "I honestly don't know what you guys are talking about. I don't feel that way about… BOBBY! Hey," she gushed in an even brighter red and pushed off the car in his direction before faltering mid step. "Ro-gue…" she drawled her name slowly as she took in the girl. "H-hey."

Bowing away from the three pairs of eyes that landed on her, Rogue started to regret this decision. Looking between him and the others, Bobby moved towards the car.

"Hey guys, I've got blankets!" he tried to lighten the sudden tenseness with a light voice but failed. "Ri-i-ight."

Shooting a pensive glare towards Bobby, Jubilee marched towards him, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the garage. Pushing him in front of her, she hissed at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing Ice-cream? You could have asked before you toted Miss Gloom 2004 along for this little joy ride."

"Jube, look at her… seriously look at her." Bobby flared at the insensitive girl, swinging her in the direction he was talking about.

Gnawing at on her lip, she fought the grip on her arm then relented when Bobby jerked her a little. Allowing herself the discomfort of actually looking at the girl in question, she ignored the truth placating the girl's features.

"Look at her and tell me you can't see the ultimate and utter destruction." His voice leered in her ear.

Shaking him off, she gave him the satisfaction of seeing, actually seeing this girl. She took in the bridge like slump in her shoulders, noted the white knuckles from over tightened fists, even caught a tint of red seeping from the vice like hold. Flinching inward, Jubilee memorized the dark cloud she knew already surrounded her, this time actually seeing it. It was all consuming and seemed to drown the girl. What finally forced the air from her draining form was the look in her eyes when she turned ever so much to the side and for a moment eyed her back. It wasn't just the sadness or the shattering despair that lay there but the lack of any spark, dull and void of anything real. Her eyes lay in a pool of death and shattered hope.

A pity for the girl washed over her for the first time since she'd met her. Sighing, she turned back to Bobby and uttered, "Fine, she can come but she sits in the front. And I make no promises to be nice, least not overtly."

Just the slightest bit smug at getting the response he'd wanted, he huffed a muted, "No prob."

Making his way back to the shadow girl, he guided her towards the car. Putting force on the hand on her back, she spun around. Peering up at him, she voiced the unsettling feeling coursing through her. "This was a bad idea. Maybe I should just go back inside."

He stopped her before she could act on her words. "Don't, it'll be fine."

"They don't even want me here," she rebutted bitterly.

"But I want you here, so get in the car." It was a soft command, one she followed resolutely.

As much as she didn't want the discomfort that was bound to follow, she couldn't risk running into _him_. Embarrassment and lack of control to keep behind the thin line she'd set meant it would definitely get crossed. Getting into the car, she curled in on herself, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on the cool glass window. A deafening silence followed as everyone climbed into the car and Bobby turned the ignition. It held the group in its grasp, squeezing any shred of comfort from the already stale air.

With an indignant groan, John slipped between the front seat, reaching for the one tool that would ease the quiet. Flinching away from the boy's outstretched hand, Rogue watched as he flipped on the radio to the appropriate station and muttered softy, "I don't like uncomfortable silences."

Filling the tiny car, heavy beats replaced the silence but only completed half its task. During the entire journey to the lake, an uneasy air remained, threatening to drown the reverted girl with its weight. The brief second the car came to a stop but never fully shut off, Rogue was out, backing away from the vehicle to give the others room to move about with her at a safe distance from them. She never caught Bobby's pathetic frown or the disinterest of the others.

Listening to the pounding beat of her own heart in her frail chest, she allowed it to fade, slowly turning to take in the surreal surroundings.

Nature's unique song subdued the bombardment in her ears, its soothing call easing her muscles and relaxing her mind. The wind rustled in the trees, taken aback by the new intruders in its home. Hovering mere feet away from the small group, it watched, intrigued by them.

Swallowing the lump in her throat at having reencountered the entity from the night on the ledge, she let it dissolve in her stomach. Least now she wasn't completely cornered by strangers.

Grazing the arching vast space of grass, trees and the purity of life, she started off in the direction of the biggest tree she could find, readying to lose herself beneath its folds. To her utter distaste, the others followed her path to the trees arching base and started to settle in. She could already hear Bobby's voice long before he mouthed the words. '_Give them a chance.'_ Bestow upon them a courtesy they never gave a second thought to giving her. In a world that bends to the unfair, this was almost above and beyond.

Once again retracting into herself, she relented for Bobby, squarely believing she'd be under another tree within the hour. 

"Damn, I have a huge gaping hole in my stomach that's dying to be filled with something other than brain food." Jubilee was the first to speak, her voice filled with mock disgust aimed at Kitty.

"Hey!" Kitty snapped at her friend indignantly. "It's a proven fact that vegetables and wheat products improve mental abilities."

"And it's also a proven fact, chica, that if you jam too many carrots into your system you can turn all sorts of funky colors. I just so happen to like my honey-colored cultured skin-tone just the way it is. Now pass the junk food Miss Brainiac." With the eagerness of a starved child, Jubilee grabbed the offered bag and tore it open. A gentle hum floated from the girl as she tasted the salty sweetness of Lays Barbecue Chips.

"Gripe, gripe, gripe but when we get our marks back you'll change your tune. Trust in the Kitty, the Kitty is good." The light banter the two continuously shared brought smiles to the boy's faces as well as their own.

Behind her smirk, Jubilee took a quick jab at the girl, hoping to get a rise out of her. "You know Kitty, your hairballs are suspiciously starting to sound like words to me."

"OH!" Bobby and John spurted as one, little dribbles of Coke slipping from Bobby's curved lips. 

"Nice Burn!" John commented, laughing even harder at the brown coke stains forming on Bobby's light blue tee.

Feigning a pout, Kitty's arm sprouted out swiftly, her dept fingers gripping at the girls skin and closing in. Jubilee curdled at the pinch and shot out of her sitting position, barely missing the other girl as she fazed herself. Jubilee fell through the girl, hitting the ground hard with a resounding oomph. Before either boy could comprehend what was transpiring, Kitty was off, heading straight for the lake a very angered Jubilee hot on her trail.

Rogue allowed herself the grace of watching them giggle and slowly run out breath as they took turns chasing each other. Through her side vision, she saw the boys shake their heads and heard John curse girls and their odd behavior. She had to admit there was definitely something about Jubilee and Kitty. Were they odd? Absolutely. But there was something else Rogue couldn't quite put her fingers on. There was a freedom about them, an ability to do what they pleased, say what they willed no matter how inane it might have sounded. They were uninhibited, in almost every meaning of the word.

Her green eyes deepened as envy's raging form washed over her. Envy was quickly followed by a despondence and understanding that she would never be able to have their freedom. Not in such an all-consuming way that they seemed blessed with. Willing herself to tear her gaze away, she allowed her lids to flutter shut as she leaned back.

Breathing in the warm air she realized that it'd been a long while since she'd actually stayed outside like this. And although the sun remained hidden behind the leaves, its straining rays still managed to peak in under the overhang every once in awhile. Tuning back into the world around her for a second, she realized that Bobby and the girls had gone down to the lake to take a dip. Jealousy reared its head again on the forlorn girl.

"How long's it been?" John's soft voice broke a tiny slit in her wondering thoughts just big enough to catch her attention.

Never turning to him, she intensely peered at the glistening glassy water top, the waves gently rolling back and forth into the hem of the lake. "Since what?"

Unfazed by the lack of attention he got from the young woman, he fussed with something she couldn't see and replied. "Since you've gone swimming."

Holding a breath in astonishment, she realized this young man was far more observant then she gave him credit for. "Years…" she whispered back to him, silently cursing the prickling at the back of her eyes.

"Same," he droned with almost just as much depression as she did. Seeing the question grow in Rogue's eyes, he replied. "Water's my downfall. Can't kill me but just being submerged in it… it feels odd and almost hurts."

"Makes sense when you think about it." Rogue motioned to the lighter lying next to him and he nodded.

Leaning back, no sooner had she closed her eyes did she snap them back open and stare at the young man in shock. Quirking a brow he followed her line of sight to the guitar sitting in his lap and smiled. "Mags meet Rogue, Rogue this is Mags. She's my baby." He cooed to the guitar as if it were in fact an infant.

Awe shined in her eyes, replacing the envy for a precious moment. "She's beautiful."

An appreciative smile crossed the tainted boy and he caressed the back of the object lovingly. "I've had her since I was twelve," he mused.

Something took over the young woman, something that started in the base of her mind and slowly reached the tips of her fingers. The skin itched to touch the instrument, itched and burned with the need. Wetting her lips, she reached out a tentatively gloved hand and murmured, "You mind?"

Chuckling he removed the strap from around his neck and passed the crimson red acoustic guitar to her outstretched hands. "You play?" he asked when she pulled the strap over her shoulder and held the neck instinctively like a professional.

Entrapped at the feel of the cool smooth wood sprawled beneath her gloved hands, she managed a soft nod of the head. Without thought of the consequences, Rogue pulled at the barrier that kept her bare nimble fingers from touching the vast expanse. Blindly tossing the gloves aside, she ran the pads of her fingers over the base straight to the pickguard. The rosewood shined and glistened under her touch and she inhaled the musty sent. Gently, as if fearing she'd break the cherished object, she ran her other hand up the neck. Framing the back of the neck with her hand, she tested the strings, allowing the coiled metal to run under her fingers.

Without thought she tested her memory, forming cords with her hand, her eyes falling shut. John watched, transfixed, as she lost herself in his beloved, in doing so he realized exactly why Bobby had fallen for her. She was remarkable in every sense of the word. Lost in the formations her hands were taking on, she barely caught John's question to play something.

She didn't have to be told twice before her hand at the pickguard sprung to life. Using her thumb instead of a pick, she brushed the nail over the string, the cord C minor bursting from the cavernous hole in the center of the artifact. It hummed in her ear - taunting her to play another cord. She appeased the call, moving one hand softly over the neck of the guitar as the other strummed. A tune started to immerge, a soft tempo of complicated bridges tumbling out of her lithe fingers. Slowly, gaining more confidence, she added another note and then another until her hands flew along the neck with the adeptness of a professional. As complicated as it grew, the tempo remained a gentle call, like the wind's soft whispers.

Leveling off into the chorus of a song, John realized he had heard it once but never quite like this. He gasped when she started to purr the melodic words that went with the lullaby.

"I wake up in the morning, put on my face. The one that's gonna get me through another day," the words fell from her dripping mouth, a frown forming as the song brought memories of that morning when she'd woken up in his arms. "It doesn't really matter how I feel inside, 'cause life is like a game sometimes."

"But then you came around me, the walls just disappeared, nothing to surround me and keep me from my fears. I'm unprotected." Wispy breaths coated the words, each one meaning more then her one-man audience could ever know. She returned to that day she met Logan, returned to that day he'd stolen her carefully built walls. "See how I've opened up. Ohhh you made me trust."

The word trust came out in a brash whisper, becoming a curse to her entire being. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in the chorus, mentally showcasing everything Logan had done to her. "Because I've never felt like this before… I'm naked… around you… does it show?"

"You see right through me and I can't hide… I'm naked… around you…" She paused for a moment, hesitating to sing the next few words - afraid they might be true. "And it feels so right."

"I'm trying to remember why I was afraid to be myself and let the covers fall away. I guess I never had someone like you… to help me… to help me fit in my ski-in…" her voice cracked at the end and she couldn't bring herself to finish the song. The song's words stung so deeply, marring even more of her tainted soul. Trying to breathe back the tears in her eyes, she slipped out of the instrument that had inadvertently caused the new wave of turmoil. Placing it on the ground before her, she grabbed her gloves, forcing them onto shaking flesh.

John had watched as the song's biting words slowly broke this vision before him and when she finally snapped, he almost went with her. He tried to say something to ease her but found no words. Forced to watch as she scrambled to pull herself together, all he could do was stare as she snatched up her things and rose on trembling legs. She all but ran from the scene that had played out behind her, taking off to find a refuge not that far away from the others. Slumping at the base of the tree, she curled in on herself and bit back the sobs, blinking away the tears. Disconnecting herself from the emotions playing out inside her, she went numb, blissfully and completely numb and detached.

Removing himself from the cool water, Bobby cursed as he watched her go. As he made his way over to John, he questioned having brought her here. Snatching up a towel, he glared at the other boy hotly. 

"What the hell happened?" Bobby snapped, surprising John.

Taking his guitar in hand, he placed it back in the confines of its case, hoping at the same time to dispel the guilt at having a part in the destruction of the girl. "I don't… I don't know, but you should go to her."

It was Bobby's turn to be surprised. "I thought you said I should back off from her for a while?"

"Yeah well, I saw something in her man, something that made me realize why you do it. So go do it already." The tone he spoke with was humbled and uncharacteristically soft.

Nodding, Bobby pulled his shirt back on and started the slow trek towards Rogue's new shaded tree. He didn't dispense with words, just sat beside her and allowed her to know that he was there. Nothing more, nothing less then just there. There were no tears where he had expected to find them, no sobs when he'd expected to hear them, simply silence. 

Losing themselves in their own respective thoughts, Bobby spoke first with a dreadful resignation, "You love him."

She didn't bother sugar-coating it when she replied in a mute tone. "Yes."

Nodding for show only, he continued, knowing he was about to get his heart broken. "You never loved me."

"No, not the way I love him." Direct and to the point was all she could do. Why should she have to spare his heart when no one bestowed her the same?

He knew he should have been surprised but he wasn't, knew he should be angry but he couldn't. "He loves you too."

"Doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Cause it could never happen, not with him or you or anybody else. It will never happen." No emotion lay in her words, just pure fact. "And that's okay by me."

"It shouldn't be okay, Rogue. You shouldn't have to be alone." His heart was sinking but his voice remained cold and detached because he realized that's what she needed. No preaching, no dramatic proclamations, just simple fact.

"But I do. I finally understand that no-" Any chance at finishing the sentence was lost when a frightened scream broke over the two like falling rocks. Snapping their gazes in the direction it came from, both of their hearts stopped at the sight.

Two black cars had pulled up alongside the Volvo, their size towering over the smaller car. The men who exited, mimicked their vehicles, broad muscular men endowed in black shadowy cloaks towered like looming trees wilting in a dying forest. At the foot of what looked to be the leader, lay Kitty's prone form, her face buried in the tall grass. Rogue couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. Her muscles disobeyed her, opting for sitting still as the scene unfolded.

Bobby, unaffected, burst into action, his training taking over. Taking off at a run, he dodged an array of ominous darts laced in heavy sedatives. Trying desperately to fold the distance between him and blonde girl lying on the ground, he urged his legs further apart, the earth beneath him rushing up to his lead-weighted feet. Out of the corner of his eye he witnessed as John attempted to strike his loyal lighter. It's flame imitated Rogue - freezing within the belly of the container, unwilling to face the danger on the outside. The falter was his downfall as the tiny prick of needles bit at his neck, arm and left leg. Any ability he possessed seeped from his form as he drifted off, the ground rushing up to greet him with displeasure.

Before the eerie darkness folded him completely in its grasp, John watched with fear as Jubilee ignored her powers and rushed one of the men, opting to use her agile limbs to her advantage. Slipping out of one's grasp, she connected her knee into his stomach and slammed the ball of her palm into his temple. Instead of going down as she had hoped, he reached to his back and pulled out a cattle prod.

John tried to warn her, tried desperately to open his mouth and scream her name. He withered in the silky grass, using the last of his energy on the futile attempts. When the darkness finally clutched him, the last thing he fell witness to was an electrical charge surging through Jubilee's form and a blood-curdling scream as she too succumbed to the pull of purgatory.

Incapable of being forced to dawn the role of the spectator, Rogue echoed Bobby, rushing out from beneath the tree's shade and into the sun's harsh brutality. Try as she might, she was still too late to help any of them when she finally reached the battlefield. The scene played out in bitterly slow motion, the gap between her and her destination seemingly growing with each step. With horrid detail she watched Bobby reach the grassy inland only to be hit with a tirade of sparking electricity. His boyish face cracked under the pressure of the prods at his back. Grasping hands curled in as the icy waters beneath his skin tried to burst forth and render the attackers in a glacial blanket. He failed as the fire burning through his back tore at the cold rush of power, his ability evaporating into nothing. The blood coursing through her veins broiled within her and she fell to Bobby's side on one knee for a split second.

"Rogue…" his coarse voice croaked. She flinched at the pain hidden there and stifled a gag at the smell of burnt flesh. His burnt flesh.

Flaring her nose at the intruders, a growl born of primal anger and the will to survive ripened in her throat, startling the men for only a moment. Closing her mind off from the fear surging within, she allowed what little of Logan she had left take over. Skills she did not know she possessed broke through the barrier she'd put up against his memories living inside her. Instincts she didn't have the time to understand flowed into her blood, adrenaline taking over.

Charging from bent knee, she careened into the closest body as fast as she could, slamming the attacker into the ground as a way of wreaking retribution for her fallen comrades. Acting without conscious thought, she gripped his neck with her bare hands, her gloves laying under the tree she'd once inhabited. Holding on only long enough to weaken the man, she advanced on the next. Blue veins spread across her face as well as that of her victim, swelling fear in her new prey.

Stalking him slowly, she dodged his punches, landing a sound kick in his jaw, the bones crushing under the force. The sound of a gun cocking rang out in the now still field and the man before her fell to the ground, cradling his chin. Tilting her head to the side, she peered at the last man and stared down the barrel of his Colt as he removed the safety and pointed it directly at her head. She felt as if there should have been fear, a fear of death, but it never came. Instead an understanding washed over her. This wasn't about killing them. Sedatives and cattle prods were about subduing. Her assumptions were confirmed when a tall figure stepped from the back of the last car and called out for the man not to fire the arms.

"I want this one alive," his dry voice wrapped around Rogue's courage and gripped it with such force that it died almost instantly.

Before she could comprehend why they wanted her, she felt a jolt of insurmountable pain ripple in fiery waves through her back. Another prod joined the other, doubling the intensity. Remaining stoic-faced, she swallowed her screams as the pain clouded her mind and she slipped onto the dirt-ridden ground in a convulsive heap. Before she lost all coherence, her name fell from Bobby's lips in a crippling cry.

"ROGUE!!!!!!!"


	6. ch 6

****

JYNX: interesting is good - at least it's something lol. I'm starting to get a little worried - specially as the later chapters come out. Not quite sure if the story line is okay - if it's too rushed - stupid things like that so hopefully things stay interesting enough for you hang on till the end heh.

****

Lilly: I couldn't believe that you called this riveting! I think that one word is probably the best one to use when complimenting a body of work, be it writing, art, film. Thank you so much for that - it means a lot. Course the many, many, many 'So's' don't hurt. Again Thank You.

****

Angel LeeAnn: Two reviews in one day - you have got to love that. I really wish I was comfortable with writing sex scenes. Don't get me wrong - I love reading them heh I am a teen with out a boyfriend - vicarious is the only kind of action I get. But I just can't seem to do it. Then again I haven't really tried. Sadly my first attempt will not be in this fic, sexual tension aside, sorry. I'm a master a hanging people off cliffs - if you thought this was good wait till later, you'll hate me deeply, very, very deeply.

This part here was hard to write - I've been over it and changed it around as many times humanly possible before you just start seeing double. It's longer then the last and hopefully okay. Enjoy,

~Gimpy~

****

The hesitant form of a tall ever-brooding man stood before the door that lead to the one man who could ease him. Tracing the door's surface with his eyes, he pondered the questions floating in his head. He wanted nothing more than to burst through the appendage that separated the two men; desired with every thread of his being to march inside and scold the older man for having allowed Marie to fall too silently into the hole he'd started for her. He craved to ask this man for help, help in finding himself and her. His needs were met when Xavier's gentle voice whispered in his mind to enter.

The hesitation vanished and he did as he was asked - uncaring that this man had invaded his mind. Closing the door behind him, he stared at the aged man perched behind the desk and wondered if he'd have to speak or if the man already knew.

"Have a seat." Xavier motioned to one of the many chairs, offering them to Logan.

"I'd rather stand, thanks," Logan replied, slightly distracted.

With wisdom born of his many years, the professor placated Logan with a gentle, warm and understanding smile. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

Subconsciously, Logan shook his head. Both men knew why he was here and words had never before been necessary with the Professor. Realizing now that he did want Logan's words, the standing man breathed deeply before forcing them out. "I need you to read my mind again."

A sigh escaped the older man's lips, he'd hoped Logan would broach the subject of Rogue but he could settle for this. Wheeling himself out from behind his desk, the man veered in on the looming figure. "Sit, please." He motioned again to the chair beside him.

To both men's surprise, Logan took the offered seat, folding his hands in his lap. "I need to know."

"Logan," the professor sighed again. "The mind is not something that can simply be wheedled, it can't be manipulated all that easily, it is a complicated maze of-"

"Don't give me that, I'm not in the mood for speeches. Can you do it or not?" In all honesty Logan didn't care about the answer, his past had become something untouchable, much like his future was now. It had eluded him for so long he wasn't really sure he wanted to know anymore, wasn't sure it wanted him to.

"I'm afraid the outcome would be the same as before. Sometimes the mind just needs to remember on its own." Charles felt the emotions rolling off Logan and though he hated having to bear such news, he felt comfort in knowing it wasn't something truly important to the man anymore. This troubled soul had drastically changed his priorities over the last two and a half years. 

Logan simply nodded in understanding before moving to stand. 

"I'm sorry I can't help - I can offer you other methods such as meditation or other forms of relax…" His sentence swiftly died on his tongue, the ideas spreading forth almost completely absurd.

With a bitter chuckle, Logan waved the man off. "Don't worry about it, if it's meant to be it'll happen," the double meaning behind those words didn't go unnoticed to either of them.

"She'll come around."

Logan knew he should have been somewhat shocked by the professor's words. How could he though when this man was a telepath, a very powerful one? There are just some things you can't keep from him. That thought angered Logan a little - if he knew this, how could he not have noticed Marie's descent? He was about to question him on it when he noticed a change in the man before him.

"What?" Logan asked with slight concern, the hairs on his limbs coming to a point. Concern washed over Logan when grayed brows furrowed and the Professor made a beeline for the door. The world outside the small room felt nothing of the foreshadowing doom that was weighing on the two men. Logan followed the path the Professor made towards the elevator; mutely asking again what was wrong.

The wheels of his chair came to a halt as the elevator doors opened revealing an equally disturbed Jean, effectively preventing any explanation.

"I can't feel them…" she whispered the words like a curse.

Lost, Logan was forced to watch as a silent conversation traversed between the two telepaths. Growing impatient by the second as the feelings within him grew, he snapped at the two viciously, "I know something is wrong here, let me in the damned loop!"

Jean's darkening eyes bore into Logan for the slightest second, malice and malcontent baring into him. Ignoring his presence, she turned to allow the Professor to pass. Taken aback by the fiery red heads quick dismissal of him, Logan faltered before entering the elevator. As a group, the three descended into the lower levels of the mansion, the world around them quickly changing from regal yet warm to sterile and cold. The doors slid open and for a moment the blue metallic walls blinded Logan. This place hadn't known his presence for so long he'd almost forgotten it.

Exasperated beyond measure, a voracious growl emanated from the back of his throat. Ignoring the new settings, he turned to the secretive two, demanding once more to be let in. Deep in the back of his mind he felt something tug at his resolve. Something had transpired, something that hit home with him, something he had yet been privileged to. 

Logan's demanding persistent form went unnoticed to the two telepaths. The professor took the lead, moving to the end of the cool hall and pausing at the crossroads. Turning to Jean, Logan was helplessly lost as they once again carried on a silent but obviously vital conversation. 

"Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on!" he snapped when Xavier wheeled away from him and Jean.

The older man said nothing, merely vanishing down the hall. Watching so intently, Logan never caught Jean head in the opposite direction until she called back to him. There was an odd tint to her voice that spoke of fear, anger and a humbling regret. The reasons behind the emotions she conveyed with the simple pronunciation of his name were lost on him. 

He followed her, his mind reeling, struggling desperately for some conclusion, some semblance of understanding. Everything was happening so fast, leaving him in the proverbial dust to mingle with his own uncertainties - he didn't like it one bit. Catching up to her, he once again demanded to know - gripping her arm with unheeded force in his own attempt at getting what he wanted.

Glancing at the hand on her arm then into the eyes of this man, she carried a blank look. Even through the stare he could see the regret of what she was about to concede to him. "A small group of graduate students left this afternoon to drive to the lake an hour or so up the road. They simply wanted to relax, study and be kids for a while. Less then five minutes ago I received a mental distress call from one of them and now…" She bowed her head, shaking her way out of his grasp. Moving towards the hanger that held the Blackbird she called over her shoulder, not bothering to make sure Logan was following. "Now I can't reach any of them, telepathically or otherwise."

Her rushed words caused ripples of tempered fear deep within him. Grabbing her arm he forced her to stare him in the eyes. "Which students?" The words forced their way past the knots already forming in his stomach. He knew, how else could he have felt it, but he couldn't accept it. The knots grew when the truth formed in her eyes.

Bowing away from him she mumbled, "Bobby, John, Kitty, Jubilee and… and… Rogue."

All sensation stopped, his heart halting mid-beat, his breath freezing mid gasp. His entire form froze, the dread from before overthrowing his ability to see reason instead of the red forming before his eyes. "What does it mean when you can't feel them?"

Tearing herself away from his gaze and his hold, she stared towards the jet once more, not before sadly murmuring, "They're either unconscious… or… they're dead."

Dead. Logan's mind reeled, a smothering mass of questions without any answers. The lump in his throat gripped at him tightly, squeezing the life from his eyes. He couldn't let himself think about it but his mind fluttered to the image of Marie's battered body, lifelessly dangling in his arms. Quivering in disgust at his demented mind he tried to push past it. In the 18 or so years he'd been conscious he'd seen lady death and her immeasurable grasp, pulling at souls deserving and some less. The young entity who'd stolen his every fiber and claimed it as her own didn't deserve death - she deserved to be revered for the goddess she was. 

Almost choking on the fear that clamped down on his heart, he forced his immobile legs to follow the retreating form of Jean. He grew blind to everything but the image of Marie's contorted face, her agile features reeling in pain inflicted by a faceless assailant. He never noticing Scott or Ororo as they fell in step. Barely acknowledging the Blackbird or the unsteady take off, staring blankly at nothing. Unnerved by the way he'd reverted into himself, Ororo cursed the life they were forced to lead, the dangers that surrounded them preventing them from leading normal lives. Viewing first hand the destruction overwhelming the strongest man she'd ever known, she grew thankful for never having experienced that kind of love. The kind that made your heart a ticking time bomb.

Shooting a glare at Scott, she softly demanded he go faster. Just as frightened as the others, he did as he was asked, breaking sound barriers as he went. The 40 seconds it took to get there was a thousand lifetimes to all occupants in the jet. Before the contraption landed, Logan was up and out of his seat, pacing the opening at the back. No one dared go near him, the venomous growls spitting forth from his stalking form more then enough warning.

Scott imitated Logan, shooting out of the jet the moment the steps opened. He watched with slight trepidation as Logan reverted to a primal place he hid deep within him. Sharp inhales of breath sounded in the silent field as the man sniffed his way around. 

Doing a take of the scene, Scott cursed under his breath and moved to the closest body. The prone figures of four teens littered the small field before the lake. The pristine water glistened, unaware or uncaring of the turmoil that lay at its feet. Leaning over John's stoic form he reached for a pulse, Jean and Ororo doing the same to Kitty and Jubilee. Each let out a breath of relief.

"They're breathing - we have to get them back to the mansion!" Scott slipped into Leader mode quickly. Locking his gaze on Logan, the three of them watched him stalk towards the mangled body of Bobby. The look on his face gave away nothing but desperate need. It was then that each of them realized the person he was looking for was nowhere in site. 

Suddenly Logan dropped to his knees, two feet before the fallen boy. A hesitant hand slipped into the folds of tall grass, reaching for some invisible mark. What appeared on his fingers when he pulled back forced a whimper from Jean's pursed lips. The scent of her blood filled his nostrils and he forced down the urge to heave. Distraught by the discovery, Logan's head snapped up and his wild eyes scanned the horizon. Picking up her scent he bypassed the punk curled up on the blood encrusted ground. 

Jean watched with fascination - not a sound could be heard save for the heaving breaths launching from Logan's chest. Startling her, he took off at a run towards a looming tree at the apex of the lake. Never taking her eyes off his form as it crouched again in the grass, she flinched when his back stiffened and arched backwards. The sound that fell from his parted lips sent chills down her spine.

Logan howled, tearing every inch of emotion from his form with that one action, pouring it forth, allowing the world to consume it so he didn't have to. The booming sound withered into that of a wounded animal caught in a trap. Logan was very much caught, staring down at Marie's delicate gloves lying in the imprisoning grass. His hands shook violently as he took hold of them. She took them off… pried them from her skin, skin she feared more then anything else in the world. He couldn't help the possible reasons why she would risk such a thing, each vision worse off then the last.

The skin covering his claws stung with the need to slash the bastards who'd hurt his Marie. Her blood was on his hands and he desperately wanted to replace it with theirs. Standing on shaky legs, his muscles threatened to turn to jelly under the weight of the implications. She's gone… really gone. And he never got to say the things he wanted, never got the chance to show her how much he loved her.

Faintly he caught the sound of the tiny prick, Bobby, waking up. Swiveling around, he advanced on his form, shoving Jean away from him.

Bobby's eyes fluttered and his chest heaved and before he could regain his bearings, he felt the fabric of his shirt lift and tighten around his neck. Coughing and sputtering, he felt his body effortlessly lift off the ground. Snapping his eyes open, he was greeted with Logan's wild and crazed gaze staring back.

Barely able to control his breathing, he spat at the kid. "Where is she?"

Bobby watched the man's teeth clench and he tried to formulate the question in his fuzzy mind. Nothing made sense, least of all the animal threatening his very being. Then it hit him, the events slamming into him with such force he let out a childish whimper, her name falling from his lips pathetically.

"That's it, where the hell is she?" Logan pressed him, pulling him further off the ground.

Jean, having fallen back, just sat there and watched with an uneasy dread filling her. She called to Logan softly but he didn't let himself hear her voice of reason. Before she could try again, Bobby's timid voice broke out.

"She's gone… She's gone," he whimpered, tears sliding down his bruised cheeks. "They-they took her… they took her." The simple act of speech drained Bobby and he slumped even further in Logan's hold. The taller man let him slip to the ground unmercifully.

"Who?" Logan snarled at Bobby's quivering form, nudging him none too politely in the side.

Shaking his head forcefully, he muttered, "I-I don't know. I don't… don't know…" With that admission the boy collapsed even further into himself, slipping into the darkness, hiding from the reality of the real world.

For a moment Logan felt pity, which turned to envy to be in that state and then swiftly became utter horror. Someone had descended on a bunch of teens, attacking and wreaking havoc simply to capture his Marie. Whatever the reason, he knew the outcome could mean her death and he cursed himself for not being here to protect her. He should never have let her go, should have tied her to her bed and made her stay with him, understand him. Now that chance was gone. She was gone.

Ignoring the others and the unconscious forms of the teens, Logan returned to the jet. With or without help he was going to get her back. The mere thought of living a life without her… He convulsed at the idea and proceeded to shut out the rest of the world and the others. He had to find her. Just had to.

****

The trip back passed swiftly, the arrival unable to tear Logan's mind away from the deprecating thoughts roaming freely through his mind. It was devastatingly obvious how destroyed he was. The woman they all knew he loved was missing, kidnapped, and there were no clues. The teens who had the misfortune of witnessing it were all unconscious, lying prone in the med labs buried beneath the school's massive structure.

The senior staff, along with Logan, remained outside the lab, peering through the glass separation every few moments for some sign of life. Jean busied herself, hovering over each one equally before moving on to the next. She never stopped, knowing that if she did she'd be hit with the reality that the girl she considered her younger sister, hell her daughter even, was missing and in the hands of god only knows. Staring down at Bobby's contorted face, she cursed the men who caused it. 

Logan's dull eyes blankly glared at the boy who'd claimed to be the better man. A better man would have protected her with his life. A better man never would have let them take her. A better man never would have let her go. Neither of them was the better man, both having let her down. Storm's dejected voice shattered Logan's ignorant bliss.

"Who could have done this?" she breathed the words, unshed tears lacing every vowel.

Stiffening, Logan turned his glare to Scott and snarled, "I can think of someone."

Scott matched his intensity, wrapping his mind around his comment. Shaking his head, he physically rejected Logan's idea.

Scoffing hotly, Logan rebutted, "He's done it before, what's to stop him from doing it again?"

"Aside from the fact that he's in prison?" Scott snapped back, Logan's attitude, though valid, was really starting to piss him off.

Oblivious and massively confused, Storm silently listened to the bordering conversation, praying it wouldn't turn violent. In his state, Logan was more than unstable…

Shaking his head, Logan gave Scott the cold shoulder, causing the other man to breathe a sigh of frustration. "Even if he could somehow manage to orchestrate this from his plastic bubble, this doesn't seem like something he'd do."

"And you would know that how?"

"Cause when Magneto does something, he likes you to know it was him. He is an egotistical bastard after all."

A groan from inside the lab interrupted Logan from snapping at Scott. Bobby was slowly coming too, Jean aiding him into a sitting position. Logan burst through the door before anyone could stop him.

"Logan no," Jean warned fruitlessly when she caught sight of him advancing on her patient.

Ignoring her and the others watching through the glass partition Logan reached for the boy with a steady ease. Bobby jerked in his hold but didn't fight it. Silent tears threatened whatever was left of his pride, his soft sobs vibrating into Logan like vicious waves. Logan's own eyes filled slowly but he squeezed them shut before they had a chance to fall.

"Come on kid calm down, it's okay, it's okay…"

Contorting his face into screwed up denial, he viciously shook his head. "No… no. I could have… I should have… god she… oh god."

"You're damn right you should have," Logan snapped, still holding on tightly to the quivering mass. "But it was out of your hands, out of your league. You did all you could."

Bobby drank in the truth of Logan's words, thriving off the guilt it gave him. "You could have… you could have saved her." Bobby breathed in a shuddering gasp followed by a bitter laugh. "No wonder she chose you. Least you can protect her."

A kaleidoscope of emotions rushed through Logan at the boy's words. She'd made a choice and now neither of them could act on it.

"What can I do? I couldn't even control my mutation." Self-hatred laced his words, his chin falling hard onto his chest. "I couldn't even help. Useless. Fucking useless."

White knuckled hands gripped Bobby's shoulders and a brash force jerked his head up. Logan found himself relating to the boy that had at one point been his adversary. They were in the same boat now, traveling down the same stream towards the same waterfall. Both didn't think they were enough for one woman but both strived to be what she needed. Respect for the feelings this boy felt for his girl budded within Logan's heart. "You can help save her now."

With unabashed confusion, Bobby peered at Logan through flooded eyes. "How… I… anything, I'll… I'll do anything."

The transition from one emotional high to another did nothing but confuse the already uncertain doctor. When Logan had first walked in, she'd believed without a doubt that he was going to interrogate the boy, break him even further. She couldn't process what was transpiring before her, couldn't understand the growing respect that seemed to now be held for the rivaling men.

"Tell me everything, down to the smallest little detail." It was a humble request instead of a demand, deeply rooted in the knowledge that reiterating the details could destroy the fragile mind of this boy.

Swallowing soundly, Bobby tried to bring saliva back to his parched lips. Nodding despondently, he proceeded to tell Logan everything. He skimmed over the conversation he and Rogue had under the tree. Told how Kitty and the others went down before he could do anything. He tried to explain what had happened to himself but the memories were foggy at best. Wet welts of tears resurfaced, slicking his cheeks with salty reverence. 

Struggling to retain a single crumb of humility, Bobby pulled his arms around his chest and held onto himself. "I hit the ground, hard. Next thing I knew Rogue… She was right there, by my side and all I could do was whisper her name. She was so scared, the look on her face. God I'll never forget that look as long as I live.

"I, uh, can't explain what happened next but something in her snapped… She snapped and something took over. It was almost as if the eyes that were looking down at me weren't hers anymore. She took off after the guy who'd taken me down… You should have seen her," he peered at Logan, a tint of pride shining in his eyes. "She speared the guy, taking him down in one move, she took just enough energy from him to render him unconscious."

As the story progressed, Logan's own pride feathered out and he realized why he'd found her gloves beneath that tree. Waves of relief seeped into him.

"She stalked the next guy. He tried to hit her but… she was so fast, so agile she slipped through his grasp finally landing a hard blow to his chin. He went down hard and fast… I could barely believe what my eyes were showing me. And then the last guy pulled… pulled out a gun." The pride and strength in his retelling vanished, his eyes no longer lit with unyielding pride. "He aimed it at her. He held a fucking gun pointed at her head …but she didn't flinch. It was like she knew, just knew he wouldn't shoot her. I don't know how she did but she was right - a guy stepped out from the back of one of the SUV's and told him to put it down. I couldn't move, could barely breath but I tried so damned hard when I saw one of the men move up behind her."

Bobby grew silent, reverting into himself as he tried once more to speak—to do as Logan had asked of him. His voice, fleeting at best, found strength in the knowledge that what he had to say had the potential to do what he couldn't on that field.

Bracing himself heavily on the table underneath him, he stared helplessly down at his feet. "She… she never had time to act, he hit her hard, ramming the… prod into her back. When she didn't go down right away the other guy came at her with his… she didn't scream… not once… just went down. They… god, they didn't stop… I screamed her name and they wouldn't stop…" Bobby's eyes fell closed against the images of Rogue's unconscious form withering on the tainted grass. Before his eyes he saw it all again, a tiny motion picture playing out like a nightmare. Her lithe form seizing under a torrent of electrical charges.

Unable to hold back any longer, Jean broke out of the spell that entrapped her and reached for the young man, pulling his trembling form to hers. She offered him comfort gently, glaring at Logan for having added to the pain the boy had endured. Logan ignored her angered glare and simply digested the boy's words, rolling them through his mind trying to discover some hidden piece of a puzzle that he couldn't quite grasp.

"The guy that came from the back of one of the cars…" Logan started with a suddenness that sparked a yelp from Bobby.

Peeling himself out of Jean's arms, he turned to Logan. "What… what about him?"

Sighing, Logan shrugged. "Who was it?" It was an observation that Logan didn't believe went anywhere but he quickly shifted gears when a light clicked on in Bobby's eyes.

"I… I think I recognized him… I don't…" Pausing, he sifted through his memories searching for the clue that would shed light on why. Shaking his head, he stared at Logan, demanding he believe him. "I don't know but I think I've seen him before."

Shocked into a dull uncertainty, Jean stared at Logan for a moment—portraying her disbelief that his tactics had actually spurred forth a minute piece of information. Turning to Bobby still wrapped up in her arms, she asked the question lingering on Logan's own tongue.

"Think Bobby. Where did you see him?"

The young man tried desperately to forge the memory that went with the feelings he knew without a doubt were real. He replayed the man exiting from the back of the car over in his mind, staring blatantly at the man's face. Tightly pressing his eyes shut, he cursed himself and mumbled, "I can't, I'm sorry." Lifting his head he connected gazes with Logan and apologized again.

In contrast to the image he wore like a silk shirt, Logan shrugged the apology off and said with no uncertain terms that Bobby had tried his hardest and that was all any of them could ask for.

It wasn't enough for Bobby, he knew the information was there just waiting to be tapped. More than that he needed to be the one to give them this lead, it was his last chance at redemption. The members of the silent room all resigned themselves to not knowing, a heavy cloud cascading around each of them.

Running a heavily burdened hand through his hair, Logan asked the one question lingering on his mind. "Could it have been Magneto?"

Having entered the room not too long ago, Scott scoffed under his breath. "I told you it couldn't have been him."

Swiveling on his feet, Logan peered down at the shorter man, mal intent swirling in his darkened pools. "I didn't ask you Scooter, I asked the kid."

"Mr. Summers is right… I don't see how it could have been, the men… they weren't mutants, if anything they looked government."

The world crumbled even more under the younger mans words. The Government? Fucking Christ! Logan mentally cursed never having thought of it. White knuckled fists clenched and unclenched as Logan's fears grew. Viewing the destruction his words had on Logan, Bobby quickly tried to save face.

"They only looked it, they could have been anyone." Lame as it was, Logan relaxed a little, stepping away from the boy's bed and folding his arms defensively over his chest. Bobby continued, his energy obviously draining. "I know I've seen that guy before… I just can't…"

Running a motherly hand across Bobby's shoulders, Jean hesitated before asking, "Would it help if I took a look myself?"

Defeated in more ways than one, Bobby slumped like jelly into her hands and relented. "Maybe."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, me seeing your memories, I don't have to."

With a despondent shrug, Bobby simply turned towards her, the gesture affirmation for her to connect with him. A warm smile spread across her face, the edges barely reaching her eyes. Lifting quivering hands to the sides of his head, Jean whispered for him to relax. Logan couldn't watch as Jean's eyes closed, her face crumpling into a visible grimace. Whatever it was she was being witness to, he didn't want to know. Verbal details were more than enough for him.

No one in the room envied either Jean or Bobby, both being forced to watch the gore of that afternoon's events unfold once more. When Jean finally released the boy from her grasp, she stumbled slightly back, peering at Logan out of the corner of her eye. Rogue's tainted words filled her mind. Did she honestly believe love didn't matter? That revelation stung Jean deeply. Pushing the words from her mind, she focused on the last sequence of events Bobby could remember.

Scott's demanding subconscious voice reverberated in her mind, asking if she'd found anything. The connection that had forged between the two lovers had become at times a nuisance. Mentally she scolded Scott, telling him to be patient. He apologized and allowed her to sift through the images in her head. The foggy edges around each image forced her to concentrate so hard she could feel a headache coming on. Reaching the point at which the gun was pointed at Rogue's head, she slowed the images, a non-corporeal version of herself appearing beside the unwavering girl. 

Drinking in the sight of Rogue's hunched shoulders and wild hair, she was the picture of predator become prey. The sight bewildered Jean. The question of how a girl so slight could appear so strong, so in control when the tides had obviously been turned. Shifting her gaze, she caught site of Bobby's mangled body, one bloodied hand outstretched towards Rogue. Squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to erase the sight from her mind, she turned her gaze past Rogue, past the gunman, landing on the man from the car. Slowly and efficiently the man rose from the back of the car, an air of dominance following his movements. He towered over the vehicle, just his presence demanding respect and fear. Pausing the conjured world based in Bobby's memories, Jean moved towards the man, feeling Bobby's recognition wash over her.

She tried to grab hold of that recognition and unravel its origins, uncover its meaning but fell short. Bobby's own memories failed him as well as her. Changing tactics, she stared into the man's features, a desperation to recognize him herself taking over. She purged her inner thoughts, sifting deeply into the recesses of her own mind. His pale, sickly blue eyes bore into her, causing a shiver of disgust and something close to fear. Shaking her head, effectively shattering the mental landscape, she opened her eyes to the real world.

Bobby's hopeful gaze probed hers and she frowned, wishing she didn't have to shatter that hope but knowing she had to. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Fuck," Logan cursed under his breath, a heavy hand colliding with a tray near by. The utensils scattered across the linoleum floor crashing soundly along with his own hopes. Storm as well as Jean jumped at the sound, a muted cry floating out of Storms parted lips. A bystander in what was transpiring, she was the first to notice that they had a guest.

"Jubilee?" Storm stepped towards the swaying girl leaning heavily on the doorframe that led to the other room of the lab. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting." 

"Right, cause it's easy to sleep when you have people bitching and moaning in the next room," she muttered, self-conscious of the several pairs of eyes now on her. Bracing herself even more on the frame, she turned to Bobby. The look they exchanged was one of understanding and comfort. A small smile graced the girl's features before it fell into the oblivion of her frown. Struggling a little, she caught the impatient and angry look that flashed across Logan's features. With an audible gulp, she spoke softly but with conviction. "I'm not gonna pretend I like Rogue even in the slightest. As far as I'm concerned she's caused more trouble in this place than she's worth." Wrenching her gaze away from Bobby's, she glared at Logan. "You're no better yourself and you're most definitely the cause of it all…"

Logan's patience dwindled quickly and he snapped, "Is there a point to this? Or are you just bitching for the hell of it?"

"Look asswipe, I'm trying to help here, you wanna find her, shut that ape-ish mouth of yours and listen up cause I am not going to repeat this more than once," Jubilee ground out, unaffected by Logan's attempts at domineering her. Pleased that he was now silent, she turned to stare back at Bobby. "The girl may be a bitch most of the time but the way you put it she risked her ass for us today and the least I can do is try and help." Pausing, making sure she had everyone's attention she continued. "I saw the guy in the back of the SUV too, before I passed out I saw him sitting in the back with a smug ass look on his fucking face." 

"Would you get to it already?" Logan snapped.

"If you'd stop interrupting me you big overgrown moose I might get to it!"

Logan advanced one single step towards her, his own frustrations molding into anger. Jean stepped in, her eyes flaring up at him. "Back off and let her finish before I kick you out of my lab." 

The tense muscles in Logan's neck bulged, threatening to burst much like his unstable resolve. Jubilee shot him a smug indignant smirk.

"I've seen him before, on TV, in front of the White House. He has an anti-mutant group that had caused a riot. His name's Mark, Mark Williams." Each word that fell from her lips was drenched in sarcasm, directed at Logan's defensive features.

"Thank you…" Bobby's demure voice slipped into the thick animosity crackling between Jubilee and Logan.

The hotheaded girl's features softened at the boy's words and she turned to him. Smiling gently, she tried to push off the wall and move toward him. Practically falling, Storm helped her over with ease. Bobby pulled her into his arms and held on tightly. Jubilee didn't hesitate returning the hold, smiling when Bobby once again whispered his thanks.

Ignoring the display, Logan voiced the only thing on his mind. "Who the hell is Mark Williams and what the hell would he want with my… with Marie?"

"He's the head of an anti-mutant group called the Purists. A normally non -violent sect. It would appear they've given up being pacifists." The calm fatherly voice of Xavier filtered across the room as he silently wheeled into the room.

"Professor. Any luck?" Jean's voice faltered slightly.

"Luck?" Feeling out of the loop again, Logan couldn't help falling out of his stupor to ask the question.

"Cerebro," the Professor explained then shook his head. "And no, it would seem the once passive Mr. Williams has managed to deflect my attempts at finding Ms. Rogue."

"That can't be good," Scott mumbled.

"You think?" Logan snapped. "Where the hell would a human get hold of that kind of technology?"

"If you say Magneto had something to do with this I'll kick you clear across this room!" Scott's rage towards Logan festered and boiled to the top, exploding in a more than stable threat.

"You wanna try it?" Never one to back down, especially when it concerned Scott, Logan advanced on him.

"My god! Listen to you two! You sound like two-year-olds fighting over who gets the last Popsicle! Knock it off before I make the two of you think you really are two year olds! Get over yourselves! Rogue is missing and your petty little rivalry is not helping," Jean screamed, her shrill voice slamming the both of them back into their places.

Jubilee's giggle was the only thing to be heard in the small room. "Go boss lady, making with the whipping."

"Jubilee I suggest you shut up too, I am not in the mood for jokes, or childish fights. We have to grow up here people, Rogue's life is on the line. We know who has her, what now? Hmm?"

Shell-shocked, Scott and Logan remained silent. Hiding his pride under a layer of seriousness, The Professor moved further into the room, taking control of the situation. "Bobby, Jubilee, go into the back room and get some rest, now." He added the now at the look of protest on their faces. They did as he asked, aiding each other into the other room. Waiting for them to leave, he turned to Storm. "Cerebro's obviously useless right now so go to the library and use the computers to try and find anything you can on this anti-mutant group and their leader." Storm nodded and left the room, heading for the elevators. "Jean I want you to keep an eye on the kids, Scott you come with me. I have a few contacts I can call and if that doesn't pan out we'll have to go visit an old friend. This Mr. Williams has the technology to bypass Cerebro somehow and I'm fairly certain Eric might have some ideas." Turning to Logan, he spoke softly but strongly. "You need to relax Logan before your temper gets a hold of you anymore then it already has."

Indignant, Logan glared at the older man. "That's it? You want me to just sit around and try to relax while Marie is out there dying for all we know? How the hell is that going to help?"

"Logan, your attitude and your demeanor has not been helping and unless you have computer skills of some kind, the only thing you can do right now is try not to kill one of us because you're angry." Xavier's level toned voice grated at Logan's nerves but he relented enough to acknowledge the reason in the older man's words.

Breathing heavily, he cursed under his breath and ground out a tempered, "Fine. But you find anything I wanna be the first to know, got that?"

"You have my word." With that the Professor gracefully left the room, a holier-than-thou looking Scott on his heels.

Forgetting that Jean was still in the room, Logan allowed his shoulders to slump, a heavy breath slipping from his chest. Running his hand once more through his hair, Logan tried to gain control of the unraveling sanity that was trying to take hold of him. He barely registered the warm hand on his shoulder or the pressure behind it.

"She'll be okay Logan," Jean cooed gently.

Closing his eyes tightly, he returned the tone. "How can you be so sure when I can't even be?" He didn't let her respond, simply walked off, her delicate hand slipping from his shoulder.


	7. ch7

Hey People,

With 4 chapters left in the story I'm honestly wonder what the point is. I've been iffy about this story before I ever started to post it and even though the reviews I have received have been wonderful - I'm just not feeling like this is being received all that well. I can't help thinking that perhaps it's not X-Men Movieverse enough or its too rushed. I'll still post the next few chapters - I hate leaving fics unfinished when I can help it.

I'm grateful to all of you who did give me reviews and hope you'll enjoy this through till the end.

~Gimpy~

****

Damning light fluttered across the surface of her eyelids, rudely forcing her back to reality. She fought it as best she could, not wanting to feel the pain in full force instead of the muted lull it had become now. The choice was ripped from her grasp when the sound of someone humming softly greeted her dazed ears. Moaning softly, she tried to move her arms over her ears. Met with resistance, she pried her eyes open, cursing as the moment she did light slammed into her sensitive eyes. The humming stopped and the sound of metal grinding against stone grated at her nerves.

"You're awake. That's good, you were starting to worry me a little." The voice that rang through the hollowed room bounced off the walls and burrowed into her ears. Grimacing, Marie once again tried to move. Her wrists gained an inch before they were held back by something hard and cold digging into the flesh. She snapped open her eyes, unnerved by the offensive light until she saw it glimmer off the metallic shackles that pinned her lithe form to massive stone pillar before her. Curled on her side against the chilled pillar with her arms strained above her head, tears rose to the surface. They went unnoticed as Marie tried to move once more. The muscles in her arms and legs protested with such forced that she had to bite back a cry. Each and every bone in her body tensed up, new wounds voicing their presence.

The voice from before spoke up again. "Don't bother with that dear. It's rather pointless and you'll only end up hurting yourself further."

A gasp of breath burrowed into her chest, a wave of dust proceeding the air, burning as it attached to her lungs. Suppressing the urge to cough, she swiveled her shaking limps towards the voice, craning her neck as best she could simply to catch a glimpse of a face. A distinct shudder of repulsion rippled through her quivering form at the sight before her. An eerie smile crossed her captor's face followed by a chuckle.

"I really was worried that my men had gone a little too far, you've been out for over twelve hours." The man sat back down at his mahogany desk, but continued to face her. Indifferent to the compromising position she was obviously in, the man continued to talk as if they were old friends. "Hopefully you're not in too much pain. Are you?"

Marie froze at his question, paralyzed with fear, she remained silent. Perturbed and almost amused at the lull she'd fallen into, the man wheeled his chair closer. "Isn't it a little childish to be playing the silent game? Are we not both adults here?"

Exasperated at his callousness, Marie reared her head away from him, straightened her shoulders as best she could within the confines of her cuffs and ignored him. Her actions caused a malicious chuckle to reverberate from her captor. "Really Marie, do you honestly think infantile behavior will get you anywhere?"

Marie's eyes fell shut at the mention of her real name, the action not going unnoticed by this man.

"Which is it by the way? I've been wondering for quite some time now whether you liked to go by Marie or Rogue."

She didn't answer, merely turned and glared at him even when a cruel cackle bubbled to the surface. "Speak up, which is it?"

Stiffening her lip, she poured every last ounce of hatred into her scowl.

Her actions seemed to amuse him even more. Smiling, he pushed the chair closer and peered deep into Marie's eyes. "Do you know the literal meaning of the word rogue? Hmm? Didn't think so," sneering at her, he snapped his words into her face. "In a round-a-bout way it means an unwanted animal." He let the last two words drag on. "And that's what you are my dear, unwanted. By the world, by your people, by your friends. They don't want you around and the only reason you still are is because I need you."

"And you are most definitely an animal. Not the domestic type we take into our homes and feed and care for. No, no, you're not good enough for that. You're not even livestock, you don't provide or feed. You are simply a beast, one that should be hunted down like the mangy thing you are and slaughtered without mercy." His words were almost coos from an endearing friend, floating off his tongue like poisonous velvet. Each one stinging deeply, leaving wounds that would never heal.

"That is what I am going to do to you. There will be no mercy in your death and you will die, I can promise you that. It will be crude and endless and so painful you will beg for every one of your breaths to be your last. But don't be discouraged. In the end you will make us out to be martyrs and it will be a stepping stone in the right direction to freedom from the plague that is your people. Your friends will follow swiftly and it will continue until every last mutant has been dispelled from our land." A deafening hatred weighed heavily on his breath, every inch of it aimed at her and her alone. The daggers it shot in her direction burrowed deeply into her very being.

Silence spread across them like a smothering blanket. In a swift movement that caught the man off guard Marie burst forward with a growl, just barely missing his face. He fell back, startled for a moment. Regaining himself he rewarded her defiance with a violent backhand to her left cheek. The force shoved her to the side, the shackles wrenching her wrists and arms back as her body lurched to the side.

Shaken to the core from the knowledge that she'd come close to touching his skin, learning his secrets, he backed away. It was too late, the simple touch of the back of his hand on her cheek for that split second revealed to her exactly what his plan was. Frightened even further into silence, Marie turned her head to a cross like stone alter sitting in the center of the room. Rustic chains at three of the four points confirmed her newly acquired understanding. That was her fate, her destined place to live the last few seconds of her life. Each one would be as he'd promised, excruciating and wholly devouring. A hell never imagined in the history of time would consume her every fiber until nothing of herself remained. Her body would become but a vessel to the life and mind of dozens. Each voice angrier than the next, each one unrelenting, screaming of horrors and vows of revenge.

She realized now why she was here, her purpose far more sinister then her capture. In her death she would take several others. She had no choice in the matter and that thought alone squeezed the breath from her lungs. In this sick plot she was the tool. Her glimmering eyes numbly stared at this man she now recognized as pure evil. She knew his name though he didn't deserve one. His pale sickly eyes gazed back at her with abandon, realization trickling behind them. Both became stoic with the understanding that the truth had been divulged.

"I won't let you do it, I won't let those people touch me just to fulfill your twisted need to be some crusading martyr," Marie spat at him viciously.

"You honestly think you have a choice? I know you can't control that skin of yours." The truth behind his words hit home but Marie refused to be his pawn.

"I'll die first."

"How? By holding your breath?" he mocked her maliciously. "And don't think for a moment anyone will come for you 'cause they won't. Even if they wanted to, there's no way they will find you, I've made sure of that."

It hit her hard, the conviction he held was for good reason. The knowledge she'd taken from him included the fact that this whole facility was covered in the same metal that Magneto used to protect himself. She never questioned how it was possible, her mind too rapt in her impending doom. 

Bowing her head, Marie curled into herself. The metal on her wrists dug deeply into her arms, the welts all along her back and sides broke and bled from the strain of movement earlier but all she could think about was the lives she was going to destroy by the simplest act of touch. Her destiny was more than death itself, she was to be executioner to dozens of lives who knew no better then to follow the charismatic voice of a crazed lunatic.

At the sound of people moving about in the room outside of hers, she peered over. The sight caused her stomach to drop into an empty pit. Men and women of different ages and races were slowly filling the room, each one finding a place to sleep before heading off towards a large table in the center. Their last supper.

A curse fell before her hung head. She felt her captor move behind her, straying just far enough to avoid contact.

"You see those people?" He whispered. "You don't believe they are here by choice but know this. I gave them three days to take care of loose ends and left them with the choice. Each and every one of them came back to me. They aren't weighted down with fear of their own death. See their smiles?" He pointed sternly, and she couldn't help but look and drink in the joy that seemed to hold them all in tandem.

"Hear their laughter? They have faith, Marie, faith in what I preach. They believe that you will be their savior. You will take them away from a corrupt and tainted world and place them in the hands of god where creatures like you cannot venture. And they will go willingly, safe in the knowledge that their sacrifice will lead to the cleansing of impurities such as your friends. How can you ignore such conviction, such unyielding and blind faith? How?"

The pause that followed was filled solely with the laughter he'd spoke off. The men and women gathered around the large table, sharing loving hugs and endearing conversations. The sounds of their joy tore at the fiber of Marie's relenting strength. Her captor took her silence with reverence.

"You can't and that is why this not only is going to happen but must happen. I only wish you could be privy to what they feel. You wouldn't protest as much if you could."

Marie chanced a glance at him for a moment, cringing at the demure and soft look on his face. He sighed softly at her indignation, then stood. "Thankfully you're not required to understand." Rising in one swift movement that spoke of control, the man started to walk away. 

Each breath Marie inhaled grew shaper and shallower, the force needed just for that simple act causing immense trembles to course through her body. 

The corners of his mouth curved into a sadistic smile at the sound of a struggle behind him. It grew with every whimper as the ragged metal drew new lines in the milky white expanse of her wrists. "You can't fight this Marie." He called over his shoulder, a gentle chuckle echoing his words. "It's your fate. Your destiny." Turning slowly at the arching doorway he grinned, his beady eyes growing smaller. "It's your gift." With a flick of a switch, all light vacated the room and Marie could have sworn she'd seen his eyes glow a vibrant yellow in the pitch-black curtain that had fallen over her.

The whimper that followed the cascading darkness barely registered in her own ears. A thick desperation kicked in and she struggled against the shackles even more. Squirming and pulling, the skin beneath the metal tore and broke, even more blood adding to the grow pool beneath her. The stench hit her hard, the smell of her blood and tears mingled together creating a musk that overwhelmed her. For the first time in such a long time she prayed for the end to never come, at least not like this.

****

The hours dwindled like an hourglass, each grain taking lifetimes to fall. It built up around him, encasing him in time's deadly grasp. The edge he'd bore the moment he'd learned of her capture became a vice grip, adding to the pressing mounting beneath his tense exterior. It frightened Storm to see that despair riddling his features so darkly. Every time she peered over her shoulder at the looming figure burrowed in the shadows of the Library, a shiver ran down her spine. His presence had been constant for half the night, making her task nearly impossible but she appeased him. Where else could he go? There was nothing he could do and being near a possible fountain of information seemed enough to keep him from strangling Scott.

Removing Logan from her sight once more, she turned to stare at the computer screen. Twelve hours had equaled to barely a thing and desperation was starting to sink in. The Professor too had come up empty handed, his contacts were either unable to help or just plain wouldn't. It seemed that this Williams character had a following, his group the poster-child of all anti-mutant groups. It made her sick to think anyone would willingly do nothing to help them when a life was on the line, especially that of a young woman such as Rogue.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Ororo typed 'Mark Williams' into another search engine and waited impatiently for the list of sites to pop up. Taping her long manicured nails across the wooden desk lightly, she groaned when the same damn sites she'd seen endlessly for the last hour appeared before her.

"Damn it!" she cursed, shoving away from the terminal and running her hands over her face. Eyes dry from staring at the bright screen for so long started to water and she let them.

"What?" Logan's husky voice rang out, eliciting a sharp cry from the distraught woman.

Relaxing some, she glanced back at him and frowned. "I'm not getting anywhere. No matter how many times I type his name into countless search engines, I keep getting the same damn sites… And none of them help." Resting her chin on her hands, she peered at him and bitterly smiled. "Any suggestions?"

A dry shrug was the answer she expected instead he cocked his head and mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

She got the shrug and then he spoke, "The guy doesn't want to be found so it's not like his address is going to be just sitting on some page out in the open."

"Yeah… I guessed as much already." The skepticism laced in her words would have angered him were he not so numb.

"Well he's been in the news a lot right? So he must have a following. I mean if this Brad Pitt Marie seemed to like can have a groupie list, why not this guy?" At Storm's confused look, Logan began to think he was wording this wrong or the idea was simply idiotic. "What do groupies like to do most?" Still he got nothing from her and groaned. "Jesus do I have to spell this out? Gossip! Conspiracy theories. Rumors. Everything is based is on some form of truth or another."

For a moment Logan was afraid he was going to have to keep talking but the light finally clicked on and a smile formed on the once forlorn face.

"That… actually makes sense." The surprise in her voice did not go unnoticed to Logan.

"Gee thanks."

Stopping mid-swing, she smiled at him, "No thank you." Rejuvenated, she returned to the search bar and started typing feverishly.

With a roll of his eyes Logan leaned back onto the wall and tried to ignore the little mumbles that flew from the woman's lips every few moments. Closing his eyes, he once again battled with the need to block out the world and to worry desperately about his Marie. He didn't feel right ignoring the situation, it was as if he'd forgotten her. Never in his life would he be able to but she still had thought it. She'd truthfully believed he had forgotten her but it was the exact opposite. He hoped he'd made that clear to her earlier, made her understand that letting her slip his mind was impossible. Just the image of her hurt and frightened, believing she was alone, ate at his very soul. No matter what it took, he was going to get her back. Death would drink his last few breaths of life before he stopped trying.

"Logan?" Storm's disembodied voice stopped his thoughts from traveling any further down the deprecating trail. Lifting his head, he murmured a soft, 'hmm?' and she answered just as softly, still staring at the machine he understood nothing about. "You love her right?"

If it had been anyone else asking the question Logan might have snapped or closed in on himself but he respected this woman. She was far wiser then Chuck proclaimed to be and truly cared. Something he had yet to truly feel from the others. So he answered truthfully and solemnly. "Completely."

Just that simple admission broke a small damn that had barely been holding back the tears. The wimp he'd become since coming back surprised him and yet he'd known. Known that just seeing her face would crumble his stone mask. Even that knowledge though didn't make it any less embarrassing.

Her white hair fell from its pinned position behind her ears and she nodded softly. It was then he caught a whiff of salty tears that were not his own, noticed the bold arch of shoulders and stains tainting the one cheek he could see. His breath caught, his heart stopped and his mind raced. He felt as if the world was opening up even further, coming within inches from swallowing him whole.

"What?" His thunderous command seemed more like a whimpering murmur. "Storm?" Stepping deeper in to the room, the world folded in on him, his vision tunneling in on her figure and the machine before her. He didn't see her turn away from him, didn't see the tears. Everything but the screen before him vanished into a blur of clouded images and in a damning moment, the earth moved those final inches and he lost himself in the black cavern below.


	8. ch 8

****

SilverDragonsFlame - I'm glad you like, this should answer your questions.

****

punkcatwitissues - thank you so much for delurking for me lol, mean a lot to me.

****

Mish - You had better make good with that promise! *mock glares* this girl needs you to keep it ^_^

****

Jenny - You're a little behind but least your reading, can't for the next chapter to your fic by the way.

****

Lauren - If that's how you rant you can do it all you want and I will definitely listen. I'm glad you don't think it's rushed - hopefully you'll continue to see it that way.

****

Angel LeeAnn - It's not that the reviews haven't been wonderful just lacking - Maybe I'm just greedy I dunno lol but I love you're reviews so thank you.

Ch. 8

****

Depression had set in long ago, no one safe from its grasp. Each hollow face a mirror image of the next, but none so despondent as Logan's. Even still each held their own vivid sorrow that couldn't be mistaken or misread. 

"What does this mean?" Try as he might, Scott couldn't wrap his mind around what Storm was trying to tell him.

"It means I was right dumbass." Logan quipped, the normal fever in his voice lacking.

"Logan…" Jean groaned out his name as a warning that he tried to take to heart.

Clearing her throat, Storm spoke softly but with purpose. "I was getting nowhere and then Logan had the idea of looking up conspiracy theory sites. That's when I found these." Trembling hands placed three distinct papers on the table before the group. "All of them are anti-mutant groups with nothing else in common except that in the last three years they all committed mass suicide."

"Are you serious?" Shell shocked Jean questioned why anyone would want to voluntarily kill themselves. However educated she had thought herself to be, the harshness of the world outside these walls was at times a mystery to her. She's grown up more then well off, a product of a sheltered and pampered childhood. Scott however knew the answer to her silent question. The majority of his childhood having been spent on the streets, he'd been witness to the deprivation and where it could lead. He understood the want more then his wife and mentally tried to convey that to her, succeeding in merely confusing her more.

"I still don't get what that has to do with this Williams guy." Scott droned.

Letting out a bitter laugh Logan turned to the Professor. "And you made this idiot leader of your little team, why?" It was rhetorical and the Professor didn't bother commenting. Turning back to Scott, Logan growled out, "Let her finish and you might actually learn something."

Scott moved to retort but Jean's mental scolding stopped him. Sending Logan a snide glare he nodded for Storm to continue a small smile of apology lingering on his features. She glanced between the two men before she opened her mouth again.

"Each event fueled the hatred towards mutants, in fact the first mass suicide is what started talk of the Registration Act. Here's where it gets bad, really bad. The man who hosted the site I went too had been vicariously collecting pictures since that first incident. That's when he noticed a reoccurring pattern that he couldn't explain…" Nervously she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and hesitantly laid three more pictures on the table. She clenched a forth in her hand with such force it was a miracle it hadn't torn.

Logan knew why and stayed back as the others leaned in to peer down at the photos before them. A collective gasp filled the air. Scott grabbed at one of the images holding it closer to him as if in doing so the reality it held would evaporate. Logan caught the glance he aimed towards him as Scott realized that he had been wrong all along. In a motion that caught the others off guard Scott slammed the paper onto the desk and bit back a lewd curse. Instead he ground out the one name on everyone's tongue.

"Mystique…"

The Professor echoed Logan, remaining at a distance from the group. He'd known long before the pictures had been placed at the mercy of his makeshift family. His abilities in this instance were nothing more than a nuisance. However calm his exterior was it paled in comparison to the upheaval raging within. A sense of misplaced guilt tried desperately to overwhelm him. Had he seen the true nature of his old friend sooner perhaps lives could have been spared. Now their sacrifice lay heavily on Charles mind.

"Williams to?" Scott asked the unneeded question that Storm never wanted to answer. She nodded and placed the last photo on the table, William's bright yellow eyes glaring up at them.

Uncertain of his ability to control himself Scott pulled back, reverting into himself. Try as he might he simply wasn't able to wrap his mind around why. What could possibly be the purpose of all this? The elaborate scheme was far too twisted for him. Then it dawned on him and a sickening dread filled him. What better way to entice a war between humans and mutants then to create victims of the cause? Storm had said it herself, the Registration Act was a product of it all.

Bowing a solemn head he muttered, "What now?"

"I think it's time someone had a talk with his old friend." Logan snipped, aiming all the frustration, anger and resentment at the man he'd once viewed as a savior for both him and Marie.

Connecting eyes with Logan, Charles felt every last ounce of hatred towards him, drank it in and allowed it to fuel his actions. "I'll make some calls, see if I can't get permission to see him after hours. In the mean time I want you all to try and rest. It's been a long day for all of us."

"Rest?" Logan asked incredulously. "You want us to rest? How the hell do you suppose we manage that when Blue Bitch is out there more then likely in the midst of using Marie's mutation against herself and a group of not so innocent people? Hmm? How? Not all of us are as uncaring and cold hearted as you and ol' one-eye here." Logan was beyond thought, beyond caring himself. Every molecule of anger had reached the boiling point and nothing could stop him now. Not even Jean's hardened glare affected him.

"Logan calm down, we're not the enemy." Xavier's regal tone remained clear

"Sure as hell fooled me. No wonder she's reverted. I don't blame her."

"Fuck you! If you weren't such an arrogant self-centered shit, things never would have taken the turns it did. You wanna place blame? How about looking in the mirror? Cause I sure as hell didn't break her heart and then follow it up with doing a polka dance on the remains!" The confrontation that had been lingering in the distance hit full force between the two dominant men.

"No, you just sat idly by as she became self-destructive and suicidal! I've seen the damn scars Scott! You gonna deny their existence like your denying your part in this?"

"You don't know a damn thing about the hell she's been through! Those scars are nothing! Nothing compared to what healed over because of your ingenious idea to heal her! She'd be dead a thousand times over by now and that is not my fault! Charles'! Storm's! Jean's! Or anyone else's except yours! Yours Logan!"

A raging vein throbbed at the apex of Logan's forehead as he tried to contain himself from letting loose his claws as he connected his fist with Scott's clean shaven face. Jean saw it coming before it happened but it was already to late. Instead of stumbling to the floor in a heap like Logan had expected, Scott simply stumbled a step then shot back with his own damaging swing. It connected soundly, flesh and bones meeting flesh and metal.

Logan's head snapped back with the force of the blow. For a moment neither man moved as a sideways sneer formed on Logan's face. Like a crack of lightning Scott found himself pinned viciously to the wall, two massive burly hands gripping at the sides of his shirt. Blood dripped from the corner of both men's mouths, going unnoticed. They leered at each other, a silent stand off an end no where in site. 

Sliding the back of his hand across his face, Scott wiped at the trickling blood and broke the tense silence. "Why the hell did you come back? And if you say for her or for love I will blast a whole clear through your empty skull." A raised hand to his ruby tinted glasses emphasized his true intents, the action tipping Jean's tolerance. With an angered huff she left, shrugging out of Storm's out reached arm. The other woman followed, shaking her head at the childish men on the verge of pulling out a meter stick and measuring their manhood.

"Well I sure as hell didn't come back for your scrawny ass." Logan's sarcastic antagonism returned with a vengeance.

Though his eyes were hidden the curve of Scott's lips gave away his disgust with the man who had him pinned unceremoniously again a wall. "Do you have any idea what you did just by coming back?"

For the slightest of seconds empathy and guilt reigned clear on Logan's face. "I didn't know. How could I have known?"

"It's called a phone, or a postcard for gods sake." Scott's anger subdued a fraction, his energy depleting, his head swimming.

Shoving off the man Logan burrowed his hand in his unruly hair. Scott didn't dare move, his world already tilting to one side.

"She loved you damn-it, god only knows why. You gave her hope and then you tore it away from her."

Shooting Scott a dangerous glare Logan deadpanned, "Think it was one sided? You honestly think it wasn't the same for me? But she was seventeen! Fucking seventeen… an innocent girl and I was… am a dirty old man."

Somewhat shocked it took Scott a moment to formulate a response. "Age? You left because of age? Have you looked at Jean and me? She's 7 years my senior. I used to be one of her students."

"That's different, Jean… she's classy, elegant… and I'm…"

"An animal?" Scott snidely offered. "That never mattered to her and you know it. It only mattered to you and that was enough to send you running, tail firmly set between your legs. Heh, you really are a selfish prick." Pushing off the wall, Scott moved to the sink, turning on the water and gently running his hands under the cool rush of liquid. Grabbing a near by towel he blotted at the blood staining his face and stared at the disheveled man reflected in the mirror. "We tried our best to help her pick up the pieces but you have to realize the only person she wanted to do it was you. She wouldn't accept our offers of help and after this… I'm not so sure she's going to come out of it intact."

Through his ruby tinted view of the world he watched as emotions played across Logan's face. Swiping the last of the blood he turned back to him, a sad smile playing across his face. "I don't envy the task ahead of you but what happened, happened. Get over yourself, you can't change it but you can change how you act in the future. But you hurt her again and I'll make good on my threat." His peace said, Scott tossed the towel on the counter and stalked off.

The stiffness in his back remained a constant all the way up to his room, his sanctuary. The moment the door closed, entombing him inside, his muscles loosened. Haggard and drained he moved to get ready for bed. Soft light washed over the room's surfaces, concealing at first the form perched at the edge of the bed. Noticing Jean's tense figure his arms froze, halting the process of removing his shirt. Letting the material drop he took a step towards the bed.

Never raising her head, Jean snapped, "How's your jaw?"

The sarcasm dripping off her words caught Scott off guard. Cocking his head he though for a moment he'd imagined it. Wrong. Heaving a breath through flared nostrils he spat back, "Don't start with me Jean. Not now, not tonight."

Dubious Jean jerked her head up. "Why shouldn't I Scott? I asked you not to start with Logan and you did."

A gasp of frustrated shock slipped from Scott's pensively drawn lips. "I cannot believe this! You got pissed with me when I wasn't protective enough of Rogue and _now_ you're pissed because I'm _too_ protective? What exactly is it that you want from me Jean? Cause I'm just a little confused right now."

Rising in one elegant and fluid motion she glared at Scott. "This isn't about you Scott, this is about the man you verbally castrated down there, the man whose tearing at the seems because of his guilt and his loss."

"His loss? What about ours? He's the one who left, he gave up the right to care when he walked out that door with little more then a 'see you later'! He knows it, I know it and you are just ignorant to see it like you were too ignorant to see that Rogue was beyond your help." He knew the moment he said those words he'd be done for but he couldn't bring himself to care. "You know what, I'm done," he cried, tossing up his hands. Grabbing at his coat hanging off the near by chair, he ignored the tears in her eyes. "When you've come off your high horse you can find me sleeping on the couch downstairs." With that he slammed the door in Jean's face.

The stress toped with his words broke the last barrier she had and she collapsed back onto the bed in a quivering mass. Hands deeply buried in her hair she asked herself how things had gotten this bad.

****

The night dwindled, summer cutting it's life short as 4:00 am rolled by. Even at the ungodly hours barely a member of the school for the gifted slept. The comfort wasn't affordable to anyone and Jean found herself making a midnight hot cocoa run for the younger students. She didn't quite believe they felt the heavy cloud that had fallen over the older members but simply chose that night to try and stay up as late as they could. It was a tactic she was accustom to, having committed the act several times as a child. She only wished that were the case this night. Her mentor and stagnant father figure had taken her husband and gone to the private prison that held the one person with a possible lead.

She'd watched the jet take off and couldn't help the dread that had swept across her like the feel of deaths cold hand on her spine. The feeling was without rhyme or reason but it felt no less viable to the red head. Repressing the newly kindled emotion she finished the last steaming hot cup of cocoa and sent the children to the games room. The small group vanished quickly, intrigued with the idea of watching TV at such a late hour.

Leaning heavily on the counter her mind wandered to her lab only a few hours before. She couldn't believe the horrible things her husband had said to Logan and then to her up in their room. An itching feeling that maybe he had the right pricked at the back of her mind but she suppressed it. Never one to admit a fault she quickly cleaned up and went in search of the lone shadow. To apologize, to console or simply to be in the masculine presence he exuded she wasn't sure nor did she care.

Searching for a moment she expanded her mental abilities, honing in on the distinct aura of the man. Hurt, anger and a deeply somber feeling of uselessness was what she found and she followed it. Slowly taking the stairs she realized where it was she was headed and sighed. How could one man hurt so deeply?

Jean made her way down the hall slowing down when she caught a glimpse of Logan's deeply hunched shoulders. Tears bubbled to the surface at the site of the disheveled man staring with blind eyes into the empty room that was once Rogue's. She tried not to disturb him, tried to allow him this but his senses kicked in and he let out a groan of frustration.

A blush crept up onto her cheeks and she bowed her head away as if she'd caught him stepping out of the shower.

She waited for him to speak first, waited for him to snap at her to leave him be, that he didn't need her shoulder for solace. He never did and an uncomfortable silence descended over her. Logan never noticed, too intent in his gaze. The room was so blatantly her, her sent wafted from every corner. The smell of her tears, her blood and her simple sweet yet earthy smell. He'd hoped just this could calm the raging storm within him. Hopeless.

Shifting Jean forged the courage to speak her voice barely above a whispering breath. "The professor and Scott left not too long ago." She waited for a response, a shift in stance but got nothing. "If they get anything they'll come back for us…" The redundancy of the statement did not go unnoticed to her. Sighing she closed the gap between them by a fraction. "I'm sorry about Scott, he had to right to-"

"Don't," Logan snapped, his voice lacking all emotion and Jean cringed at the resignation that lingered there. "Don't apologize for him. He said what needed to be said."

"Logan… he had no right, what he said it was… it was just wrong."

Removing his gaze for the first time since he'd found himself here he stared at her incredulously. "He had every right. He _was_ right." Turning back he seemingly lost every ounce of backbone, the arch growing in intensity. "About everything…"

Eyes wide and filled with shock she snapped with a slight bitterness to her voice, "So what? You're giving up now? Running again?"

"Did I say that?" Logan snapped back.

"Well… what the hell are you saying Logan?" Confusion obvious, she tried to get it.

"I'm saying… apologize to your husband and hope to god Rogue can forgive me." He wanted to say more, wanted his own desperate apology to echo around the world and burrow in Marie's head so she could grasp how truly sorry he was. Stiffening his back he took a sharp breath and walked off, barely registering the woman with a look. He needed to beat something up bad and he didn't think his room was a good idea.

__

'Damn!' Jean cursed to herself when she realized she was going to have to apologize.


	9. ch 9

****

Angel LeeAnn: I love when people actually comment on what happens in the story - thank you for that. I agree that Jean deserved an Ass Kicking but I'm really trying not to make her too bitchy, hopefully she'll get better.

****

Kadyn: Mind powers? *puppy dog face* I enjoy free will so here you go. I'm glad you think my portrayal of Logan and Marie fits. When I first started this I was seriously scared that I wouldn't get them right. Thanks for letting me know I'm on track.

****

Mish: Longer? Yes. Thank you sweets, now all we have to do is get Melly in here to review then I'll be happy. 

Well this is Chapter Nine… which means only two more left. Reviews would be nice - maybe even thoughts on how you guys think it should unfold. I love thoughts and ideas. Thanks so much to every one who's reviewed so far - I never have quite liked FF.net for the feedback but you've revived my faith or perhaps hope I don't know pick a word and run with it. Enjoy this part and know that anything that unfolds is not my fault my hands have minds of there own.

~Gimpy~

{Chapter 9}

****

A florescent light accosted her senses, its persistent presence forcing her eyes to stray from the spot she'd been staring at for endless hours. Not long after her captor had left her distraught and blanketed in the dark she'd given up the fight with the steeled cuffs. Broken and numb she'd bowed her head and simply stared. She never blinked, even when her drying eyes cried out to her to give them a brief moment of protection from the dusty air. She just stared, uncaring, unfeeling, unmoving. The sounds of people waking, talking and laughing in the early morning hours didn't register to her. Nothing did.

Now, no longer cocooned in the catatonic bliss but still lethargic, she paid attention. Her captor's voice floated through the air, assaulting her ears with its smooth tones. He was preaching, what she couldn't decipher but she could guess. He was preparing her soon to be victims for what lay ahead of them. Pressing back into the stone pillar she curled even further into herself. Try as her captor might, he would never be ready for the shock that would come.

The tiny voice of Logan in her head told her to stay strong reassured her that the real Logan would come but even his words weren't enough. Her Logan growled at her willingness to just give up and she smiled at the familiar sound. The barely there grin lasted a moment snuffed in the realization that she would never hear that animalistic growl again. The tears she wanted to cry wouldn't come, there were none left. Not a single drop for herself, for the people in the other room, even for the love she'd leave behind.

"Logan," she moaned his name, desperate just to see him, tell him he'd be okay with out her. The inner Logan protested the thought and Marie knew with all her heart that he wouldn't be okay. For a long time after today nothing was going to be okay, for him or her makeshift family at Xavier's school.

Marie didn't know what hurt more, the fact that she was going to be the end for dozens of lives as well as her own or that she was going to leave Logan alone in a world he barely tolerated.

The sheltered bubbled she lost herself in burst as a new presence entered the room. She didn't glance away or hide from the new comer. No longer was she going to be the helpless victim. Cocking her head she glared into the smug face of her captor who had now entered the room.

"Morning Marie," he smiled. "Sleep well?" His crude remark didn't unnerve the coldness Marie was exuding.

Slowly a tender chuckle rippled through the air forcing the words from Marie's captor to stop. Where it came from Marie didn't know but she couldn't stop it. Malicious laughs flowed from her small form, directed at the thoroughly confused man. Her dancing eyes mocked him with vigor and for once a hesitation could be seen behind his coif exterior.

"What?"

Marie sobered slightly, letting out a content sigh. The crooked smile lingered, her lips unwilling to move. She delighted in the faltering of her composed captor. Relaxing into a pretense of being calm she simply eyed him until he could no longer hold her gaze. It was a victory however small and Marie relished in it. He may have control over her future but she wouldn't let him control her emotions.

"You are an enigma - unpredictable in every sense. Mock all you like, play mind games if you wish, your death will still be a torturous end."

"You don't scare me William's," her voice horse from remaining idle all night still resounded in the small room. At the mention of his name his head snapped back around and she smiled. "Or should I say Mystique."

Shimmering gray eyes flashed a vibrant yellow and Marie found herself shoved menacingly into the pillar. Her fortitude didn't falter for a moment, her own gleaming eyes matching the venom of yellow before her. Seething breathes struggled to escape the furious mutant and Marie's lips curved even deeper. Every feature of the young woman screamed of malice.

"Seems I got a little more in my head than you thought." Her slicing words enraged Mystique even further and her masculine hands clamped down with bruising force.

A light seemingly switched on in her attacker's eyes and she pulled away. "It changes nothing."

"I suppose not, they'd never believe me not over you, their charming leader."

"Exactly."

"Course…" Marie drawled, her words vibrating through Mystique. "If Charles knows about you… he does have the unique ability to coerce Eric for information. He could be in his cell right now…"

As if accentuating Marie's words a small ringing sound filled the room. Both mutants froze, Mystiques eyes reverting back to the man she'd personified.

"He wouldn't dare."

"Then why are you nervous about answering a phone?"

Uncertain eyes roamed over the room landing on Williams's desk, the incessant sound vibrated from within its confines. Marie knew for a fact that line was for emergencies only, the information pouring through her from her earlier contact with William's/Mystique. She quirked her brow, imitating and satisfying the Logan within.

A low snarl echoed off the walls and Mystique charged towards the desk, snapping the phone to her ear. The voice that flowed from her lips was feminine and angered. "I thought I told you never to call me on this line!"

"He's already there, isn't he?" Marie quirked when a gaping mouth fell open. 

Ignoring Marie, Mystique growled into the phone. "Stall." With that she snapped the phone shut, ending the conversation. "Don't celebrate just yet child. The timeline will just need to be tweaked a little." Slowly the feminine voice transgressed into the deeper baritone of Williams. Anger weighted feet marched out of the room.

The strength Marie had stumbled upon vanished in a split second and tears welled in her forest green eyes. "Logan," Marie whimpered softly. "Hurry…"

****

Xavier's subdued exterior attempted to slip as he was slowly wheeled down the clear plastic tunnel. The security officer behind him stayed silent as he positioned him inside. Xavier could feel his agitation towards the prisoner radiating from him and tried to shrug it off. His ability to ward off the thoughts of others was waning as his own emotions threatened to take over.

Eric ignored his presence already knowing who had come to visit him. Visitors were prohibited and only Charles had even come, his power reaching levels above the institute he was being held in. Waiting for the guard to retreat back into the fold it was only then that either man spoke.

"Have you come to rescue me Charles?" Eric's melancholy voice broke the silence first.

"Not today Eric." It was easy to fall into the light banter the two old friends had shared long before the rift between them had formed.

"Then to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked, pulling away from his bent position over the table to peer at his former colleague.

Collecting himself mentally, Charles went straight to the point. "Rogue's been kidnapped."

A flash of shock streaked across Eric's face. "Pity. The young woman had formidable potential but I know nothing Charles. If you haven't noticed my accommodations."

"True, but her kidnapper is a dear friend of yours. A certain woman with many faces." Conscious of the camera's that lingered in every corner of the clear cell Xavier endeavored to remain as aloof as possible.

"Ah yes, and many talents." Eric smiled at the thought but quickly shifted. "I'm sorry Charles but I cannot give what I do not have. If she is indeed within the grasp of…my dear friend…then she is lost to you."

The grayed man stiffened within the confines of his wheelchair. "Anything you can provide would be of help but I am not willing to give up so easily."

"I care for the girl as much as you do old friend, you know that. What happened…it never had anything to do with her and if I could…" Eric paused breathing in a solemn sigh. Charles felt his friend's emotions and knew without a doubt that he did indeed care for Marie. "A cause is a cause and the means sometimes outweigh the consequences, you know that."

"Would it help for you to know that even with my…our invention I still cannot find either woman?" Xavier asked, hope interlacing with his words.

A long moment passed as Eric's mind wrapped around that bit of information. Leaning towards Xavier he asked, "What would become of my dear friend and myself if I…happened to know something?" At the perturbed look on Xavier's face Eric quickly added, "Don't take that in the wrong context, I am simply trying to achieve what I must."

"I understand that…" With a disheartened sigh Xavier opened a link between himself and Eric. _~ She would not be harmed. I can promise you that. ~_

__

~ Can you honestly predict the animal's instincts to protect what is his? ~

__

~ Leave Logan to my devices, Marie's life is at stake. ~ Xavier tried to keep his hesitation from his foe. Logan was not going to be easy but to his surprise Eric became fixed instead with the name he'd mentally spoke.

__

~ Is that her name? Marie? ~ A light fatherly smile graced his hardened features. A sight Xavier hadn't seen in many years. _~ A beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl… I'll tell you what you need to know and in exchange you will tell my dear friend my exact location. She'll take care of the rest. ~_

Hating himself for even thinking of attributing to the escape that would likely follow, Xavier knew beyond a doubt that Marie's life meant more. With a somber nod, Xavier allocated the information Eric sent his way. Wheeling his way towards the door he motioned to the guards and turned back. "I suppose it was too much to ask that our interactions would be on level ground."

"Perhaps in the future we will see eye to eye Charles…" Eric smiled a secretive and sly smile.

"And until that day comes?" Xavier asked as the guard moved to wheel him back down the tunnel.

"We will simply have to endure the blind folds. When you find the girl…don't hesitate to let me know." It was a plea more then a request, one that Xavier had every intention of upholding.


	10. ch 10

****

Super Pronto!!: Hey babe - thank you so much for reviewing. Made me laugh, you make me laugh. Love you!

****

Mish: Guess we finally got Melly huh? I think Melly's review was more childish but that's her and we love her for it. Thank you for the review. I'll see on Monday or perhaps this weekend.

****

Angel LeeAnn: You're reviews could never fall on deaf ears, trust me on that one. I honestly don't know why I made Eric so nice and so gentle aside from the fact that I don't believe that people can be so one sided. No on is just an antagonist or a protagonist, and he was humane once. I guess I like the idea what Marie can warm even the coldest heart. Mystique… you thought she was bad wait till you're done this… her evil reaches a new height.

****

Author's Note: One more chapter after this then it's done. Don't hate me for what's to come at the end of this. It had to be done, life doesn't exist in happily ever after. Least my world doesn't. Reviews are gratefully appreciated and may mean a quicker end.

Gimpy

The world around her seemed to stretch into never ending seconds. Her movements slowed, limbs weighted down by a celestial force. Mystique's well coifed words trickled into the room as she preached again to her minions. She spoke of a group of mutant evangelists that were on the verge of learning their location. Horrors spilled from her mouth, the wrongs that would be done to them by these 'creatures'. A wave of angered cries and demands as to what to do crashed into Marie's lithe form like solid blows.

"Our time has run out!" Mystique called to them. "If we are to do gods bidding, we do it now! We cannot allow their plaque to infect this holiest of places! Our calling is at hand, we must grab hold without falter or uncertainty!" The mass of zealous crusaders cried out in agreement, every word she spouted raging them on towards the inevitable.

Tears Marie couldn't control shelled out whatever hope she'd bared up until this point. Desperation bubbled and tipped her over the edge. She could feel her fate closing in on her.

"For our fellow man!" cried Mystique followed by a chorus of agreements. "And for generations to come!"

A thunderous volley followed her words, the sea of people massing together, marching towards most certain death. To them this was war, one worth dying for. Shaking forcefully Marie tried to scurry away when the crowd broached the archway of her vision. Pleading eyes darted over them searching for at least one compassionate face but all she earned herself was ignorance, bare and unyielding.

Cloaked in the form of William's, Mystique sneered at her and motioned for her followers to take their places. Baring white robes mysteriously shy from the dust that clung to the rooms, they gathered around the altar. Their faces cowered in overhanging hoods allowing for each one to remain as anonymous as the next. They merged, becoming one omnipotent force, so drenched in hatred it reeked of malice. 

Three broad, muscled men advanced on the desperate girl, urged by Mystique's unwavering hand. Whimpering and struggling Marie let out a piercing scream when two of the men grabbed her arms and wrenched her from her fetal position.

"Please! Don't do this! Please!" her pathetic pleas fell onto deaf, unheeding ears. Jerked to her feet she found herself face to face with the dark beady eyes of Williams. The black abyss they held flowed into Marie, fueling her agony. "Please…" she begged him, thrashing in the powerful grasps. The beady eyes glowed once more, a show for the crumbling girl that this was her loss and his overpowering win.

Mystique reached her hand towards Marie's salt stained cheeks, "Your crimes will be accounted for this day and you will pay the price along with the rest of your kind."

Marie snapped at the outreached hand earning a tighter hold, circulation failing to reach her fingers. "You bitch! I am your kind! He's not who he says he is…" Mystique smirked as Marie struggled to get the men holding her to understand. "He's a mutant! You have to believe me!"

Green eyes scoured the faces once more, the sight causing her to break even further. Every face bore disgust and pure hatred forged solely for her. Short gasping breaths eluded her lungs. It finally seeped in that this was it, this was the end, her final moments. The tears poured in untamable rivers and sobs racked her slender form.

"Strip her."

Marie's eyes widened and streams of tears swelled within the doe-eyes. The gloved men forcefully removed her shackles, heedless of the unhealed wounds. The third stepped out of her view and her jaw clenched. No elegance went into his actions as the stranger viciously cut at the confines of her clothing. His sharp double-edged knife shredded her clothes slicing deep lines through flesh at the same time. Cries flooded her overwhelmed mouth as waves of fire course through her. The audience simply regarded her with uncaring cold eyes. Marie watched as her bloody shirt and jeans hit the floor and for the first time remembered her forgotten bra. Violated beyond repair her stomach threatened to lose cohesion.

"No…" she mumbled with a voice so drenched in sobs it went beyond understanding.

"Yes," Mystique whispered back. Moving aside she watched passively as the men led Marie's bloody naked form towards the altar.

Nothing but the sound of Marie's jagged sobs could be heard, each one piercing yet insignificant to the people around her. Wobbly legs gave out forcing the men to drag her the rest of the way. The urge to survive, to fight, seemingly vanished, not a single drop lingering. Broken, blinded by tears, muted by hindered sobs, she merely felt them lift her. Bruising hands griping arms and calves. She barely felt the coarse, freezing concrete against her untouched skin. Dulled eyes overwhelmed with tears simply gazed, unseeing. Marie felt herself retract into her own mind, finding a place warmer, more comforting between her inner Logan and the real world.

She relished the safety the smaller version of Logan gave her, savoring it for as long as she could until all she could feel was fire. Fresh metal snapped in place around her wrists and ankles. One after another they clicked soundly, rising above her sobs. Her heart quickened beyond its capacity, suspense trickling through her veins. 

A moment passed, leaving Marie suspended in time. She knew what was coming, braced herself for that moment. Tormenting moments continued, her blood pumping so forcefully it vibrated through her ears clouding her senses. She could feel the sweat nestling upon her exposed form but there was no time for modesty. There was barely time for thought, for breath, for hope.

She grew desperate for an action, a prick of pain and in that moment her life was torn to jagged pieces. Her flesh sweltered and screamed for mercy as dozens of hands invaded her personal space. Her eyes flew open and a gargled scream pierced the charged air. Tortured ripples thrashed beneath her skin and the sounds of thunder filled her ears. Angry, delirious voices crashed within her until all she could hear was their screams above her own. 

Tenderly life dripped from their hands into her screaming form. The flow quickly shifted becoming a raging waterfall, every sensation adding to the voracious hurricane building within her. Her only thought was of the lives she was stealing. Her pain, nothing compared to theirs. Through out the confusion one mind, one voice remained in the forefront. Her mental Logan cried to her, desperate to be heard above the noise.

The world around her began to tear at the seams, her small vessel overflowing with invaders. She felt as if her own skin was splitting in two, cracking and bleeding under the hands of her attackers. Their memories of passed loved ones, encounters with monstrous creatures it became all too much. Empathy came to the forefront and Marie found herself pleading to help them, to end their suffering. Dazed and depleted, she attempted to concentrate on that sole thought, demanding instead that this stop, that they be let free. She prayed for her own end to save them from theirs. The tear expanded, slicing into her thoughts, it's ragged edges pulling even further apart. With each inch gave way to a bright all-consuming light that washed over Marie. As the last remaining bits of her sanity and being became unraveled the brightness exploded a shock wave tailing behind it.

A switch turned and an abyss settled over the dying room.

Scott struggled to contain what little control he had left, urging the blackbird to break its own limits of speed. Ruby tinted eyes barely even registered the warning signs blazing across the screen. No words filled the hallowed metal shell. The air cracked with an overriding tension. The trip back to the mansion to pick up the others had taken up too much time for Scott. His desperation to reach their destination taking over his normally calm exterior. His sentiments seemed to echo through out the jet. Each face placated a sense of desperation, the occupants of the jet mentally demanding the contraption to slice through space and time. No one wanted to think what could happen if their arrival was untimely but they couldn't help leaning in that direction.

So much was at stake, the sanity of dozens, the hopes and fears and hearts. Logan barely found the strength to breathe to transfixed in the what-ifs. As a collective mass of robotic warriors they lurched when the Blackbird hit the ground hard. No one bothered to comment snidely, that comfort too absurd for such a time. Logan was the first to stand and the first to escape the confines of the jets. The moment his feet hit solid ground his senses went to work. Head tilted high he sniffed the air for even a lingering presence of his love.

Scott's pensive glare fell onto the ominous warehouse decrepit in ever sense. It looked passive, an afterthought in the background they never would have thought to look at twice. The perfect place to ward off searching foes. His gut twisted deftly when a deeply penetrating growl sifted through the air.

Jean stepped warily close to the Wolverine. "What is it?"

"She's here…" Logan barely allowed his voice to rise above a tense whisper.

Scott's commanding hand prevented Logan from charging towards the building, but only just. "We go in there guns blazing what the hell do you think will happen?" he retorted to the angry scowl shot his way.

Logan could barely withhold the rage boiling within him but attempted to form a collected mindset. Whatever semblance he'd gathered was quickly shattered at the sound of screams penetrating his mind. He staggered against the restraining hand on his chest one more, growling his disapproval.

"Damn-it one-eye! I can hear her! They're…" he couldn't finish but the sentiment was there and before anyone could even blink both Scott and Logan took off. Muscles strained against the excursion being forced upon them. All reasoning vacated the two enraged men, consequences taking a back seat to action.

Jean called to them, tried to make them stop but cut off short. A prickling in the back of her mind forged a hollow cry in her throat. She felt an immense wave of pain then a distinct tear in the universe cascading around her. No one could have by-passed what happened next. Both mobile men staggered, the natural world closing in on them. The force sent Scott back, his body arching in slow motion. It seemed like an eternity before he hit the ground. A solid collision as a blinding light swallowed the world whole.

Logan fought the force pulling him back, stuttering to bent knees. Hunched, his breathing labored and vision encased in white light he battled till it slowly started to fade. Beads of sweat feathered down his creased forehead and he glanced back at his comrades. Each one lay on the dirty dust filled ground shuddering with the need to breathe. 

"What the hell was that?" His words grew husky and forced beneath the pressure growing on his chest.

Gasping, on the verge of tears, Jean was the first to move, pulling herself into a semi sitting position. 

"A rift…" she murmured, staring into the confused eyes around her she stood on shaky limbs. "Something that goes against all things natural…" Wading against the heavy weight consuming her, darkness seemed to force itself onto her face. "Something's wrong, terribly wrong." With her words she took off, bypassing the two men before her, heedless of what might lay in her path.

Heavy metal laden doors burst open under the woman's mental taunting. Red hair flared in the air around her as she came to a rushing stop. She ignored the long wooden table and the rows of cots lining the wall before her. Crazed eyes searched for a hint of direction. Logan filed in behind her, his nose working as a compass. Motioning subconsciously towards a massive arching doorway the two moved as one. With each step hearts quickened, anxiety ravishing through them.

Jean froze at the precipice of the arch, eyes barely able to take in the foreboding steps before her. The smell of death, pain and smoldering flesh assaulted Logan along with a shattering gasp from the woman beside him. Prone bodies scattered the cold concrete before them, each one lying in unnatural positions.

"Oh god…" Scott's disheveled voice scattered the numbing hold on Logan's paralyzed form.

As Jean knelt before the closest form, her heart rammed against her chest full force as a tell-tail pulse thumped against her forefingers answering the unasked question lingering on the others faces.

"They're alive, if not barely." There was no shame on her face as her voice broke into shards as she spoke.

"Well… doesn't that just ruin everything."

Logan stiffened considerably at the invading voice. Nothing could have prepared him for the vision that would come along with the intruder, a low uninhibited growl vibrating through the air.

Amused sardonic eyes glistened in the darkened room. Logan took a warning step towards the monstrous creature. His actions caused a smirk to form and the glowing eyes shifted to the bound and broken form perched atop the altar. It was then that Logan finally noticed the naked and quivering girl struggling against her restraints. A collective gasp reverberated from the small heroic group followed by a coldhearted laugh. Logan tried to move, tried to reach her but Mystique's more agile form got there first.

Marie's glazed eyes screamed her fear and she tried desperately to backpedal. Everything seemed to fold into itself. Chains were shattered and a gargled scream grated in the air. Mystique deftly pulled the squirming girl from the altar, bringing her naked back towards her.

"Blue fucking bitch!" Jean snapped, taking the words straight from Logan's hanging lips. She moved to attack but Mystique's scaled fingers wrapped tightly around Marie's reddened neck.

The world around the crazed girl blurred together, the feel of rough skin on hers feeling like sandpaper scrapping at her flesh. A smothered whimper flushed from her lips. Nothing made sense, her mind a catacomb of voices and emotions. The hand squeezing the life from her burning lungs adding to the pain.

"Wonder how much pressure it would take for her neck to just… snap." Jean took Mystiques hint and pulled back.

Logan could barely stand the sight before him, an animalistic growl emanating from his pensively drawn lips. The sound registered in Marie's crazed mind and she crooned.

Mystique struggled to keep the almost lifeless girl standing, bare hands gripping at her stomach. No one seemed to notice the bare contact, Scott's own hand moving to the side of his visor. The action did not go unnoticed by Mystique and her hold tightened earning herself a strangled yelp from the barely there girl.

"Drop the arm x-man, try anything and she dies."

"Let her go." Logan's voice strained his eyes taking in the way Marie's head bobbed, her limbs jumping like unhinged electrical wires. Even with her beautiful green eyes open nothing seemed to register as they searched wildly for the faces that belonged to the voices. His concern intensified to absolute panic. Something had to be done now.

"Sorry Wolfman, not until I'm far enough away." To emphasize her words she dragged the unbalanced girl back a step. Marie's head fell back, her blind gaze slipping back to stare at her captor. She was like jelly in the woman's hands, bending and molding with each movement Mystique made. "She's not looking so good." Mystique mused smiling down at the ghostly face staring up at her.

Logan was seething now at the haphazard way the woman held Marie. Snapping through clenched teeth, he attempted to express to her what Xavier had to him the best way he knew how, "I'll cut you a deal!"

Mystique's head titled in his direction, a look of intrigued flashing across her scaly features. "I'm listening but if I don't like what I hear…" trailing off she tightened her hold for a second on the slender neck.

Encouraged, Logan took a small step forward. "You'll like it. Trust me. Ol' boy wheels made a deal with your '_master'_. He gave you up, and in return we give him up." Taking another hesitant step, Logan bared into Mystique's eyes with purpose. "I've got it all. Location, guards, rotations… everything you'll need."

A skeptical laugh followed Mystique's disbelieving look. "And you, the animal, will let me walk? Freely? No harm done?"

Logan fumbled in his struggle to maintain his fury wavering, seething, "Yes"

"Even though your precious love, your _soul mate_ is barely conscious?"

Her goading worked as Logan snapped, "It's a one time only thing and your time is fucking running out. Take it and live. Don't and you die."

"Really?" It was sarcastic and mischievous all at once as she dragged her elongated nails across the tender porcelain flesh beneath her hands. Blood his taunting had caused trickled from the fresh wounds, pooling between her barren breasts. A whimper followed the menacing hand of Mystique and Logan cursed holy hell, conjuring every single name he could think of to call the blue sadist. 

"Damn-it Mystique here!" Jean screamed producing every single image she was given from the professor.

Yellow eyes closed as every tidbit wafted over the aggressor a small smile plaguing her face. A soft coo fell from her curved lips. The now demolished plan actually had a payoff. Releasing Marie's neck she pulled the barely lucid girl to her. Peering down at the girl her smile took on a twisted warmth and almost love that disgusted Logan to no end.

"Until next time my dear," she whispered but not low enough for Logan to miss her words.

"Like hell!" He snapped and cursed when Mystique dipped her head and laved at the blood tainting Marie's neck. The girl didn't flinch or whimper, her eyes gently rolling back into her head.

Slowly Mystique's hold loosened completely and without the stability Marie crumpled to the ground in a nude and bloody heap. Logan lurched, ignoring the scaly woman as she slipped away into the shadows.

His thoughts screamed at him as he skidded to the ground next to Marie. Hands shaking violently he grasped at her arms, turning the twisted limbs. She rolled without resistance and a sob cracked out of Logan's throat. Still conscious, she stared up at him with unseeing eyes, the look scaring Logan to the very bones hidden beneath metal.

"B-baby?" he called to her, desperate for her to come back. A whimper fell from her quivering lips but nothing more. "God Marie, I'm here… I'm here baby." Logan crumbled before the others, pulling Marie's unresponsive form to his tightened chest.

It was then that the implications registered to Jean. "Her skin…" No one bothered to contemplate the repercussions, her health take precedence.

The feral man buried his face deep into the nape of her neck, breathing in the scent he loved so desperately. Large burly arms circled the small form, cradling her. Logan rocked the girl, tears heedlessly soaking her caked hair.

"Logan," Scott called to him, hesitant of the distraught man. His own tear welled and burned but he chose to ignore them. The role of leader took hold and he stepped closer. Logan's snarl forced Scott to use words. Glancing between Jean's desperate eyes and the hunched couple he called out once more. "Logan. You've got to let Jean take a look."

The wolverine within him took control snapping at the idea of letting his Marie, his mate go. Instead he lifted her exposed body into his arms and struggled against his unruly legs. Turning he stared into Jean's unyielding eyes.

"Please," she begged, a tentative hand reaching out to touch the girl but Logan's building growl forced it back. "Then at least get her onto the plane!" Jean's desperation snapped. 

Logan complied, sidestepping the others. His grip never faltered, the boneless girl molding to his own.

They found him strapped into his chair, rocking and mumbling to the catatonic girl. With every word Jean's resolve slipped away. Scott's own just behind hers. He forced himself to remain calm, to take his seat, forget the whimpers from behind and fly the jet. It took every last ounce in him to make that final trek back and even more to pry him from the cockpit once they'd arrived.

The despondent teens had spent every moment from the time the x-men had left until now, huddled together in the med-lab. Tears, consoling words and simple hugs the only thing keeping them sane as they waited for them to return. They prepared themselves for that they thought was the worst but it didn't compare to the reality. 

It hit them with exploding force as they witnessed the normally controlled and reserved Wolverine walk towards them stuck in a daze. The tears streaking Logan's face formed lumps that couldn't be swallowed. What hit home the most was the limp naked girl in his arms, her own limp arms dangling in the air.

"Oh god," Jubilee gasped pulling herself even further into Kitty's chest.

Bobby slipped from the gurney, his pale, sallow eyes watching the woman he loved and the man he now held a deep respect for, move off to a private room. The x-men followed blindly, the redheaded doctor almost completely on Logan's heals. Haunted tearful eyes simply stared at where the three mutants had vanished. 

The sound of an erratic beeping barreled forth from the closed door followed by Jean's hoarse voice demanding Logan to leave. 

A growl and then nothing. 

The consecutive beeping slowed taking perception with it. 

Ororo's tears coincided with each high pitched beep. Slowly her eyes went dry and the sound became one long never-ending howl. 


	11. ch 11

To any of my readers I have left,

I'm writing this on paper from my living room where I've been confined for the last week or so. This is one of the reasons I haven't posted my last part. I love you all dearly and wanted to give you the remaining piece long ago. I want to explain to you why.

Two weeks ago I realized I needed to rework chapter eleven. It's was too fluffy, too mushy that if felt like it belonged to a different story. I finished it last Friday. It's better in my view, darker but with an ending I hope pleases you all. I sent it to my beta who returned it to me that weekend. I would have posted it then but school work and house work had to be done first. That's only the first reason.

The second ties in with my imprisonment on my living room couch. Last Monday I twisted my knee, popping my knee cap out (again!). All week I've wanted to manage myself downstairs to post but I can't. So I'm writing this on paper and will have my friend do it for me.

Now bear with my while I attempt to respond to your reviews from memory.

**Jenny**: I know you pointed out love faults, can't remember them all but I'll address as many as I can. Magneto: I think you thought his portrayal wasn't believable. You're probably right. He was soft but I took inspiration from the comics I've been reading in which Rogue and Magneto share an affection, not strong but it's there. I think with Eric in her head she'd understand him, forgive him, and Eric would understand that. What he did, he did for the greater good (At least in his mind). It was never personal, she'd know that.

I can't remember anything else you touched on except for the bright light after they touched her. It's explained in vague detail in the part. If you still need explanation just ask, I'll try and answer somehow.

Thank you for keeping me on my toes.

**Angela LeeAnn**: I cannot for the life of me remember what you said except that I know I loved it and have loved every review you've ever left me. I'm sorry for the wait and for not catching up on your stories. I've been dying to know how Marrien (is that her name) and...lol I can't remember their alternate names but I do remember the bath scene WOO! heh. I may have to get someone to print it for me...Much love and much respect.

**Mishy**: You're review are always appreciated, I had fun this weekend even if I was in severe pain.

If I've forgotten anyone I'm truly sorry. If this needs explanation, I'm sorry and will try to correct it. If I have any readers left, enjoy and expect more stories from me. Trust me when I say not all of them will be this heavily worded.

Gimpy

**Chapter 11**

For the first time Scott found himself truthfully afraid of his wife. The red head always had a certain demur temper but never like this. This was destructive. He could barely believe this fuming beauty was the normally calm and collected woman he'd married. The anger rippling from the slight fury was almost a corporeal force it was so strong. What made Scott hesitate to confront her most though was the mass of unshed but dangling tears pooling in her vibrant eyes.

Trying to gather himself for the conflict ahead he took a generous amount of time to simply take her in. Dust clung to her like magnets, her hair and face smudged in the dark substance. The clothes hanging from her slumped form were worse off, the sight causing the commanding figure to gag. Blood had seeped into the once white lab coat, each spot a chapter in the story of horrors that had transpired in the last few hours. Everything added up to the completely destroyed and absolutely frustrated creature before him, a creature he wasn't at all confident he could calm. But as husband, and most of all a friend, he had to try.

Taking in a somewhat strengthening breath, he breached the small bubble Jean had cornered herself in. He didn't close the space between them, simply came to a stop beside her desk and waited. When she barely acknowledged his presence he knew he couldn't just leave her like this. He approached cautiously, clearing his throat.

Jean's withering stance stiffened, forcing him to stop mid-stride. He tried to find words but his tongue seemed to swell within his mouth.

The woman's nose flared, her grinding teeth tightening. Silence draped across the couple, fueled by Jean's stifling anger.

"Are you happy now?" Jean snapped, a glower deeply rooted in her words.

Confused lines creased into the sides of Scott's eyes as he stuttered, "Excuse me?"

"You were right… all along," she seethed in response, shooting a deadly glare his way. "Does that make you happy? … To know you were right?"

At a loss for words, Scott waited for her to explain herself. Which she did, each word spitting from her mouth in daggers.

"You tried to tell me… and I wouldn't listen. _'We can't help her, Jean,' 'She doesn't want our help,' 'She's lost to us.'_ You said it…." she spat at him, her tone accusing him of unspoken evils. "And you were _right._ It was pointless, all of the begging and pleading for to her to just open up to me. To let me in. All of it… useless!

"And who, who do we think we're kidding Scott! With all this superhero 'we can change the world' bullshit. We haven't changed anything! But we continue to delude ourselves into believing we can make a difference. Well here's the kicker, it still happened, it's still happening! Humans will never accept us no matter how hard we try. They'll just treat us like they did her, like animals.

"So tell me 'oh fearless leader', what the hell IS the _poi-nt_?" A muted sob devoured the end of her sentence, leaving her quivering in broken shambles. Sorrow grasped the woman, tearing every budding breath from her lips. "I-I cared… an…and all I got in return is this hole, right here," she croaked, pounding the flesh above her heart with as much force as she could muster.

Scott felt his heart break along with his crumbling wife, empathy wearing him down within inches of his breaking point. Swallowing the distance between them, he snatched her into his arms and she went willingly, collapsing into him. He tried to prevent the hyperventilating woman from succumbing even further but failed.

Her shaky ramblings continued in raspier whimpers, "I can't do this anymore… I tried! I really did…"

"I know, I know," Scott hushed her, unsteady hands combing through her hair.

She ignored his comforting words, dipping into self-hatred. "I could have tried harder, maybe…maybe if I had…"

Realizing which road she was headed down, Scott grabbed her shoulders hard and stared into her eyes. "Don't. Don't do this to yourself 'cause I'm not gonna play the pity game with you. You did everything in your power, we all did and now it's up to fate." Cupping her cheek and forcing her straying eyes back to his, he whispered, "She's still alive because of you."

"You call that living?" Jean snapped, shoving his arm away and pointing towards the mirror window. "She's catatonic Scott. A prisoner in her own body, the closest to hell a man can get while he's still breathing. She's paying the ultimate price and for what? Touchable skin? What good is that to her? By the time she wakes up - if at all - it will have already gone away."

"You don't know that."

"What do you think that blinding light was? Or the shock wave that came after it?" Bitter sarcasm attached to her every word, grating at Scott's resolve to empathize. "She changed her mutation through sheer willpower and in doing so, went against nature's divinity. A mutation is an evolution and evolution takes thousands of years to come about. What she did should have taken decades of concentration and hard work. Instead she does it in a split second. I'm surprised she didn't die completely instead of just on the inside."

"I had no idea you could be so heartless." Jean's attitude was getting to him, making him question how well he really knew her.

Her anger faltered at her husband's words and was quickly replaced by bitterness. "You say heartless, I say realistic. There's no happy ending here, we don't get to live in wonderland. Not anymore. Face it, Scott, we couldn't even protect one girl. How the hell are we supposed to face the rest of them? We tell them this is a sanctuary but we couldn't even prevent this. With all the technology, all the man power, the supernatural power… we were still rendered useless."

"I can't believe you're giving up, you of all people," he muttered, disappointment ringing clearly in his eyes. "This may not be a fairytale, Jean, but we can't afford to second guess what we do. This place isn't perfect, there's no question about that but it's the only place. Where do you think those kids would be without us? I don't even want to think about where Jubilee would be if we hadn't found her hiding in that mall. Or Rogue for that matter. A teen living on the streets surrounded by drunks and junkies. At least here she had a chance, _has_ a chance," he quickly amended, still baring hope for the catatonic girl in the other room.

Brushing at a lone tear, she moved away from Scott, pulling her arms securely around her midsection. "It just doesn't seem right. The innocent just keep getting hurt and men like Magneto get to walk out of prison, free of charge. It's like we handed him the key, gave him a pretty little gift basket for his trouble then sent him on his way. How is that fair?"

Stealing himself away, Scott took his coveted position behind his wife and enveloped her in his arms once more. "It's not," he whispered into her ear, giving her a warm squeeze. "We'll send him back but the moment we stop fighting, men like him win. All we can do is try and that has to be enough. It's enough for me."

"It was for me too… at one point." Sighing despondently, Jean leaned into him, her gaze penetrating the mirrored window at the broken couple. "I'm just not so sure anymore…"

Silence befell the couple, bringing with it a cloud of uncertainty. Scott held the woman he loved and wondered, how… The fall of one single woman had seemingly taken a domino effect, bringing every one else with her. Questions were circulating, their purpose the main theme. He realized that Jean had good reason to doubt. The children were glad to have Rogue back but ultimately each and every one of them felt a deeply seeded fear. Even the staff members, the elusive x-men, the _heroes_, were feeling the effects.

Peering through the glass partition before him he silently prayed for an outcome that didn't destroy what had been built here. His answer seemed unattainable as he connected gazes with the stark lifeless ones of the fallen. It was heart wrenching to stare too deeply. The once animated girl was now perched vicariously on a decrepit bridge, stuck between two words and the dark watery unknown. Paralysis held her there, preventing her from choosing a side and the longer she waited the closer to the edge, to the water, she got. Scott could feel the image wash over him, seeing it in his mind so clearly it held a heart beat that threatened to smother him.

He felt useless, like every moment leading up to this one had been pointless. A girl he considered his ward was slipping away and he was powerless. They all were.

He pulled his wife deeper into his arms. "What can we do for her?" he asked so softly the words barely formed before the air swallowed them whole.

Jean took a moment to answer, a hitch forming in her throat. "Not much… I stitched her up, in a few weeks she'll be a little sore but better…" Another moment taken with a quivering sigh. "Her mind is a whole other set of problems… "

"You can't do anything?" he asked, referring to the growing mental abilities she held.

Shaking her head softly she took on a far away look, discomfort following. "I went in, just to take a look…" she stopped, trying to forget the memories as fast as they came. "It was like I was two years old lost in an amusement park trying to find my parents. Everything was so loud and frightening. The lights, the scenery… but most of all the voices. There were so many of them and they were so angry, every time I tried to move they got louder, ringing in my ears like massive bells. I couldn't go anywhere, I was stuck, I had no control of anything. I was useless. I don't ever want to feel that way again.

"And what's worse is, she's feeling it right now. It's got a hold on her and there is nothing she can do about it. She can't help herself and neither can I…" Forcing herself to stare into the other room she shed another tear. "I can't do a damn thing and I don't like just sitting here waiting… I need to be able to do something, anything to help her."

As Scott struggled to find the right words where there were none a soft, elegant voice spoke from the door. "Perhaps, this time, it is not our place to help."

Startled, the couple turned to their elder and endearing superior, questions hazing their eyes. Pulling from Scott's arms, Jean turned to the Professor and asked, "How long have you been there."

He smiled softly and took a moment before speaking, "Not long, though you're projecting your thoughts quite loud enough."

Regret swallowed the woman as she bowed her head. "I'm sorry professor, I'm just…"

"There's no need for apologies Jean. You're uncertainties are more then valid, and shared by most." Wheeling further into the room, he took his first glance into the opposing room, decidedly not liking what he saw there. "How long has he been there?" he asked, referring to the looming figure beside the girl's bed.

Collecting herself, Jean became the stagnant doctor, forgetting the former crumbling woman. "Hasn't moved once since we came back."

Turning away from the sight he looked up at Jean, "He understands the situation?"

"He understands but won't accept it."

A lithe smile formed on his face, one that spoke of melancholy. "You can't ask a man to accept, within a matter of hours, the loss of the only thing good in his life. I don't doubt he will remain at her side until one end or another."

Sighing Scott stepped uneasily into the conversation. "What did you mean when you said it's not our place?"

The smile that hadn't left his solemn face faltered for a moment before he spoke. "Simply that we've run our course here." Peering deeply into Jeans eyes he tried to convey with words what was shining there. "As Scott so eloquently put it, we did everything within our power to correct this. We could not have prevented something we never would have expected. And we acted accordingly. She's home and she's safe. We've done all that we can and now we place her in his hands."

"His?" Confused, Scott glanced back and forth between the mirrored glass and the professor. "You mean Logan? You want us to leave her in his hands?"

"Scott," Jean murmured, her voice a tone with warning.

"No, I won't do it. I wouldn't trust him with my life let alone hers."

"Scott! The professor wouldn't do this unless he believed Logan could help."

"What can he do that you can't? Look I know you think you're unqualified to do this but we'll find a way." He was grasping for anything, unwilling to give in to the idea that the man who'd broken her heart was now supposed to fix it. The two men had come to a slight understand before, Logan had messed up, bad, and had to make it up to her or pay the price. But even with that understanding in place Scott just couldn't bring himself to trust him.

"Don't you think that the way to get to her could be him? Think about it Scott - the man is the biggest part of her life, the one thing that influenced her more then her mutation." Jean reasoned.

"He's got a very large place in her heart, she listens to him, she loves him." Xavier added in his own smooth voice. "There's a tie between them that runs deeper then I first thought. One can't live without the other, Rogue's downfall is evidence to that. And the only course I can see before us is to allow him time to reach her. Bring her back to us."

Still not convinced Scott crossed his arms and stood his ground. "How do you suppose he's going to do that?"

Smiling once more before turning back to the shattered couple, Xavier spoke "Man's most powerful weapon is his choice of words, they can convey worlds of emotion, change even the most stubborn of minds and influence the darkest of hearts."

"So I worked for a year and a half on the fightin' circuit just to get the money. When I had it, I bought it," A wistful smile formed on his forlorn face as he spoke. "It's sitting up north in the Rockies, in the middle o' nowhere, locked away. It's nothin' great, some o' the wood's rotted, it's barely even two rooms but the view… it'd baffle even a great artist like yourself. I think you'd love it darlin', it's warm, comfortin' on a cold winter's night." His words fell from his lips in whispers as his hands idly worked the skin entombing her hands.

"I'd love to take you there," the longing smile deepened. "You an' me sittin' by the fire, curled up in a blanket while I read to you. I've always wanted to read 'Wuthering Heights'. Sounds ridiculous, don't it? Chick book and all… but the hype around it makes me wonder how good it really is. And for you, I'd suffer anythin'."

Logan caught himself before the tears in his eyes could fall, knowing without a doubt he had to be strong for her. Everything he did was always for her. The absence from her life had been to protect her, or so he'd thought but he knew different now. Fear could make even the bravest of men run scared, tails between their legs. Never again, at least not for him. She was forever, lost or not.

Releasing a shifty breath, he drank in the milky white flesh he held in his hands for what had to be the hundredth time. "We're both stuck between a rock and a hard place, aren't we?" He directed his question at her hands, still unwilling to stare into death's darkening hold. The vibrant eyes he loved so dearly held nothing but shades of abyss so utterly consuming he couldn't bear it. "Whatever's going on in that head of yours it can't be good, not if it ruffled the Doc so bad. This burden of yours… your skin… it's safe now… but no less a burden. My touch used to make things better and I can't help but think if you had a new version of me in there… Maybe things would be better."

He hesitated before speaking again, knowing through scent that people were still lingering behind the mirrored glass. "But I can't be in there, can I?" he whispered, straying one hand just enough to dip into the soiled curls atop her ashen colored skin. Dirt still clung to her form, Jean unable to get close enough to bathe the girl without a growl from him.

"I'm here, right here, and this is where I'm gonna stay till you come back to me. 'Cause the truth is babe, there is no me without you. As long as I can remember, I've had no purpose. Sure I may have won cage fights, had my share o' conquests but… in the scheme o' things, what do they mean? My one an' only success in life, the thing that makes me a man, was takin' you in, carin' for you and savin' you. Outside of that I'm nothin'."

Most of his time in the room had been spent talking, though none of what he said mattered. Until now he'd been able to remain strong, to just talk. The ability to speak of superficial nothings was vanishing, leaving Logan to wallow. He sat there, eyes brimming, chest weighted down, stomach churning, unable to nurse his breaking heart. His hands never halting their ministrations long enough for her to forget he was here. Was this his reward? Save a life then lose everything. Was that how the world really worked? He couldn't imagine being a part of something so damning yet here he was living it. His world had been placed on a teeter-totter, balancing between everything and nothing. The wisdom to fix this eluded him but the responsibility was his whether it took days or years.

When he finally spoke again he couldn't bare to broach another mundane subject so he didn't, instead he spoke straight from the heart. "I can't lose you… but I can't seem to keep you either. Hell of a way the world works, huh? Man gets girl, man leaves girl, man comes back, man loses girl. Man gets girl back… what now? Do I lose again? Cause darlin' I don't think I can do that and still live to tell the tale." Risking everything, Logan shifted in his chair, ignoring the tingling in his stiffened limbs. Breaking contact with her hands all together, he reached out and clasped her face in a gentle hold. Rearing her head towards him he forced down the groan he desperately wanted to let loose. She looked like a ghost, a pale yet absolutely stunning ghost. Brushing her cheeks with his jerky thumbs, he forced himself to stare into her lifeless eyes. "I know you can hear, baby. So listen."

The tears finally shattered the barrier he'd placed to keep them back. "Look what you've done to me," he cooed, a light sarcasm in his voice. "The Wolverine, reduced to a blubbering mess. Only you," he breathed, leaning down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

"I need you more then I've ever needed anything." Cerulean unblinking eyes simply stared back at him, blank and so utterly cold. "I… I love you…" he waited, caressing the contours of her eyes, but received nothing from her. "Damn-it Marie… I love you." The admission shattered him, creating a quivering mass in place of the steal leaded man he was. Taking her lips in a salted, tear stained kiss he burrowed his face into her chest.

Shame filled him, his fists gripping at her arms as he tried to burrow further into her. Sobs forced their way through him, sounding in gargled cries. He couldn't be strong anymore, he'd tried so hard for so long but he just couldn't do it. So he clung to her, mumbling over and over how much he loved, an act he'd never truly felt. He understood now why men wrote songs of broken hearts, understood why tragic love stories thrived the passing of time. They were classic and universal - as everyday as life and death - and this was his turn. The heart that had been black as night before this glorious woman was reverting, fading from vibrant red to crumbling charcoal. Life and death. The Wolverine's main theme, he just couldn't grasp why it had to drag her into it, why '_he_' had to drag her into it.

Any semblance of thought became impossible, not even the scent of tears from those hidden behind glass could reach him. Desperate wishes flooded his tongue, demands for more time with her, just a moment with her.

He imagined his words spilling from his lips like milk dripping from a toppled cup.

Imagined her dry hazy eyes blinking for the first time in hours.

Imagined her hands digging into his hair, combing comfort into the unruly locks.

Imagined her soft elegant voice whispering endearments never spoken to another.

Imagined her claiming he would be okay; that all wrongs had been righted.

Imagined her whispering 'we had our moment of bliss.'

Imagined her take one sharp breath, the sound as exquisite as her life had been.

And when he could not imagine what came next he knew…

One blink, one caress, one sentence, one breath… That equation would constantly prevent Logan from ever imagining again.

The tears poured more heavily, gasping breaths barely attaching to his lips before they were forced back out. Pushing away just enough, he forced his eyes back to hers and gasped, "Oh god…" Clasping a hand over his mouth he sobbed into the curling fingers, "Baby?" His other hand found its way back into her hair. Soft lids had fallen over her jade eyes, a sight more damaging then before. Shaking her, he mumbled, "Open your eyes, please."

Eternity succumbed in the moments after his plea, digging into him, drawing crimson tears. Earth itself seemed to stop on its axis, the air distilling in his lungs. Then in a sudden rush, life itself jolted back and glazed eyes met uncertainty.

Logan broke even further, reaching out, hands smothering dampening cheeks. A smile broke out, threatening to crack his face in half. A minute echo of his smile formed on what once was a solid rock. They stared, salt streaming down their faces in unison. A timid hand found his, wrapping slender fingers around his, causing a sob to wretch from his throat.

"Hi…" A single word from a timid voice.

Logan couldn't help the laughter, instead letting it take over. "Hi…" he whispered back, joy racing through his blood. The relief in his eyes faded when her smile slipped. He watched as she rifled through the memories, cringing when she did.

The events of the past few days cascaded around her but it was what came after that made her arms encircle the man who'd become her lifeline and cling. The darkness, the solitude, the anger, the despair and sorrow all came back. It filled her, surrounded her, smothered her like grating sand. The thought of it threatened to take her back and when Logan whispered that he thought he'd lost her, she couldn't help the faint reply she gave. "Ya did. For a while." Her hold tightened like a vice, which he accepted readily. "Don't let meh go back, Ah don't wanna go back…" it was her turn to plead. "Please…"

It was then that Logan realized Marie had lost her innocence. A feat he never would have imagined. She was more vulnerable now then ever before, able to fall back into the hole she'd just dug out of and all he could do was promise. Promise to care for her, to love her, protect her. He could promise her the world but he'd never be able to promise absolution from her own mind.

He looked down at her cradled in his arms and whispered, "I won't baby. I won't ever let you go."

Marie buried her head in his shoulder and Logan gripped her tightly. She was back, however fleeting, and he swore he'd never let her out of his arms again.

He just hoped he could hang on tight enough.

_The End._


End file.
